Footprints of an Assassin
by loopyfanficer
Summary: Relena bites off more than she can chew when she invites the rest of the pilots to her and Heero's engagement party not realising the trouble it will unravel. On top of that she is now being hunted down by the worlds most feared assassin. Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - ** Hey everyone, I've been wanting to release this fic for a while. It was my baby from years ago, the first ever one I finished! It's a deep murder mystery which will leave you with your mouth hanging open at the end. Well, thats what my mate said! Lol The first chap is really just a plot setter so bare with me.

Anyway I only had half of the story Betaed so for now i've posted up the first few chapters while i'm getting the rest sorted. In fact i'm looking for someone to beta this fic! So if anyone would like to help me email me, it would help me alot! Anyway, I hope you like it, it is however completely different to my other fic. Please read and review, I want to know what you think! Good and bad!

**Warnings:** Hmm…Fluff, OOC most properly, Angst, Action, Death (but not of main characters), Ermmm limeish…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters sadly. Some Riddles and song lyrics I have also borrowed and do not own. Everything else is my own whayhey!

**Pairings:** You'll see

Ok so onto the story….

…**. Footprints of an Assassin…. **

**Chapter 1**

_Each clue is a footprint in a murder…_

One by one they appear…

_Each making their mark…_

_Altogether they make a trail…_

_A trail of the Past, Present and Future…_

…………………

_With potent, flowery words speak I,  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
In effort to befuddle those,  
Who think I wile time away,  
In lofty things, above all day  
The common kind that linger where  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
Practical I may not be,  
But life, it seems, is full of_ me…

Chang Wu Fei sat in silence and partially in sorrow as he stared at the report in front of him. The person sitting opposite from him had murdered over thirty people, and hospitalized one. The Preventer's right hand raked through his greasy locks, which he'd barely managed to wash since the chaos started. He felt physically drained, his tired eyelids were falling over his dark coal eyes as his long tanned finger reached out and pressed the record button on a tape player situated on the desk in front of him.

The Chief Preventer and murderer were both positioned in a small questioning room within the Preventers headquarters. The room was completely blank except for a few vital items such as the dark wooden table that separated the Preventer from the prisoner. They were both sitting on hard, old wooden chairs, which looked like they were about to break at any moment. The prisoner was tied to the chair, as many had feared the individual might escape.

Wu Fei stared squarely at the murderer who had caused him so many sleepless nights for the past few weeks. The old wooden chair groaned in protest as the prisoner shifted. Deadly eyes were trained onto the mirror on the other side of the room through which it knew people were watching.

"The date is…" Wu Fei started tiredly, "23rd of October, the time at the moment is 05:00:00" The dark eyes of the Preventer glanced down at the report before blinking up at the person in front of him. "This is Preventer Chang Wu Fei…Please state your name for the record." His words bounced off the chalk white walls of the motionless room. For almost a second the young Preventer didn't think the prisoner would reply.

"You know my name Wu Fei." Was the rumble that erupted from the figure in front.

Behind the inspectors window stood a few Preventers and Heero Yuy, a personal friend of Wu Fei's, a fellow Preventer and Relena Peacecraft's personal bodyguard. Their history went back to when they were just 15 years old, when they were both fighting as the obnoxious Gundam Pilots in the After Colony war. At the end of the war they'd only just let off from all their crimes because of their links to Relena Peacecraft the new Queen of the Sanq and Vice Forneign Minister of the world and colonies. Heero knew they were constantly being watched even though it had been nearly 5 years since the end of the war. Whenever he went out he could feel a prickle run down to the base of his spine, warning him that someone was watching him from afar. Both of them had joined the Preventers to get their lives back on track and in the 5 years since the end of the war they had both changed greatly in appearance and in mind.

They'd finally found that they weren't only brought into the world to kill but they could have a life and a family. Both found that they could be normal civilians just like everyone else. To Heero, Wu Fei had changed greatly in his beliefs. Still worshipping his Chinese Gods constantly, however he no longer thought he was responsible for his wife's death. He realised that he wouldn't be disobeying her to live his life to its full extent. Once he'd gotten over the fact that he could see different people he married Sally Po, another ex-soliders from the war and a fellow Preventer on the team, whom everyone knew he loved to a great extent and was very possessive over.

Even though this great change had happened within his friend, Heero could still feel the vibe the solider that used to subsist in the Chinese man. The vibe that was the Gundam Pilot everyone knew, the one who killed and respected Trieze Cushrinarder…the one who watched his colony blow to bits. Heero knew that he himself still had a vibe of the perfect solider within him. No matter what he did or how hard he tried, the solider would always be with him. It was a shame Relena Peacecraft would never understand this.

Wu Fei's appearance on the other hand had also changed greatly, his used to be shoulder length hair was now so long it reached to the bottom of his back. He was now a young man of 21 and had bulked out; there was not an inch of fat on him. The same was for Heero. The two of them trained constantly at the gym about 3 to 4 times a week and aimed to keep fit for the rest of their lives.

Like Wu Fei, Heero found that as the war finished that he could actually open up. That's if he wanted to, and if it was to the right person. He also found that he didn't have to live on rations and could eat as much as he liked, but he still kept it to a bear minimum to keep himself alive. He still had his shaggy dark chocolate hair, but he now kept it more maintained than during the war. He'd also grown a bit taller, but was pissed that he was the third tallest out of the five of the Gundam Pilots. Duo and Quatre being the smallest and WuFei and Trowa towering over him.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes glued onto the person sat in the chair opposite his friend. The criminals dead eyes looked like they were staring straight through the mirror and at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine. How did it ever come to this?

WuFei sighed in his seat. He lent back and rubbed his left hand over his forehead. "Lets start from the beginning…"

xXx

The conference room was chocker block; everyone who was anyone was there. With the amount of cameras flashing in the room, it looked like a firework display. People pushed and pulled at others to get to the front of the crowd to get a good picture for whatever magazine they were from. For at the front, sitting at the long white clothed table, placed on a small raised stage, sat the source of what would be on front of every newspaper and magazine, be on every news and radio channel and would be the talk of the century. The Vice Foreign Minister and Queen of the Sanq was finally getting married, and to an exceptionally hansom hero of the world.

Relena Peacecraft sat tall and proud in her red velvet chair; her hands laced together in her lap and a smile planted firmly on her glossy pink lips as a million and one questions were thrown at her. Her smile never wavered as her personal assistant picked out reporters at random to have their say. So far she'd answered everyone to her satisfactory and had acted like royalty she was seen as. She was getting married to her true love and she felt like the happiest person alive!

Since the end of the war she'd gone back to be the Vice Foreign Minister of the Earth and Colonies and being what she was born to be – The Queen of the Sanq. She'd then in fact retained a relationship with the love of her life. She was in a way glad that none of the questions had become personal, as some reporters liked to ask the most embarrassing things, just to put her and her fiancé on the spot. To her left sat her future husband. His dark, emotionless, cobalt blue eyes were fixed onto the mad crowd as cameras blindingly flashed their way. To everyone else it seamed as the great hero was bored out of his mind, but she could tell by the way he sat rigid in his chair that he was alert for any type of verbal or physical attack that could of come from the raving crowd. The boy had had a hard life of training since he was young, she knew it would take time but one day he would feel safe in the world, which she promised total peace to and maybe open up to her and let his guard down.

Behind them stood a pack of bodyguards, which her foster mother had ordered for the special event. For the past 2 weeks they had been planning this conference meeting to run smoothly so every reporter could have an answer to the question they wanted to ask about the soon to be married couple. How her heart had raced when she'd seen how many reporters had crammed into such a small space. Indeed outside in the boiling hot weather were more reporters waiting to snap a picture of them as they where ushered out of the building like a pack of dogs.

"Sir Yuy!" There was a call, stunning her for a moment as every question so far had been aimed at her. "Is it true you were in a relationship before you met Miss Peacecraft?!"

Zechs, Heero's right hand man turned to him with an emotionless face, waiting for him to give an answer or not, being careful not to give anything away. Relena turned to her future husband waiting for him to give her, and the rest of the crowd an answer. She'd never asked her hero if **he'd** been in a relationship before her. She felt her heart race; maybe there was someone else before her, who he loved more than her. The hero's blue eyes were fixed onto the brown haired boy on the front row. Everyone waited in anticipation for the boy to answer. For a moment Relena didn't think he would.

"No." He spoke into his microphone, his eyes flickering onto the large LCD screens around the room showing a live boardcast of the conference. At the moment the camera had closed in on his face. "Relena is my first, there has been no one else."

"One last question please, it's nearly midnight and the couple need their rest!" Dorothy, Relena's advisor spoke up from where she was sat at the woman's side dressed in a smart Louis Viton suit.

"Do you love her Sir Yuy?!" There was another call from the crowd, the room was silent as the young adult turned to his right hand man who started whispering something franticly. Relena sat watching silently, as he lent towards his microphone his hands resting on the white tablecloth. "Yes…yes I do."

A magnificent smile spread onto Relena's face as the crowd of reports grew even nosier throwing questions at the two lovebirds. Turning to her future husband she through her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for coming!" Heero's right hand man known to the world as Zechs Marques, and Millardo Peacecraft to Relena and Heero himself, called into his microphone, as the bodyguards started to surround the couple who slowly got out their seats. "I hope you got all that you needed, the engagement ceremony is going to take place tomorrow morning at the Peacecraft mansion, all who have invitations are invited, and others will not be allowed onto the premises." The statement seemed more as a threat to the room of manic reporters than a mere instruction.

There was an uproar in questions then as nearly every reporter pulled out their camera to get a quick snap shot as the couple dismounted the stage and exited down a long aisle down the left side of the room, which led to the front door.

As expected even more reporters were outside and as soon as the two doors opened a mad frenzy of flashes snapped their way. The couple were quickly ushered by their five bodyguards down the red-carpeted steps towards a white stretched limo as the noisy newspaper and TV reporters held out their arms holding microphones, the sea of arms looking a lot like an octopus's tentacles going in for an attack on it's prey. Relena stopped at the bottom of the red-carpeted steps for a moment and pulled Heero towards her as she posed for a few photographs. She hadn't noticed the way her future husbands eyes were franticly taking in the scenes around him, to make sure it was safe. The white doors to the limo were quickly opened and the couple jumped in. Before they knew it they were off down the street away from the noise and chaos of the conference building.

The car ride was soundless as the couple silently treasured it for the moment, for the last few hours had been so hectic and stressful. Relena let out a long tried sigh and lent her forehead against the tinted car window. Inside the conference room it was as hot as an oven, and she'd felt like she was the chicken being cooked inside. She smiled happily as she felt the cool breeze of the cars air conditioning spray into her face from a nozzle on the ceiling of the car. She let her tired eyes linger on her future husband sitting across the other side of the car as she thought over the last question the mad crowd had asked him.

'_Do you love her Sir. Yuy?' _

She could remember just sitting there a few moments ago, her heart going a mile a minute. Heero had never once said he loved her, even when they both came to the agreement of marriage just a few months back. She was starting to believe that the man didn't, she remembered the amount of times she'd told him she'd loved him over and over and it made her giddy inside to finally have her answer to the question she'd been asking herself since the end of the war. He loved her, and only her, there was no body else he'd loved in his whole life or even had a relationship with.

She remembered the first time they'd gotten together. It had been about a year since the end of the war between Mariemaia and the world. Heero at the time had brought a house in the Sanq and was sharing it with a pilot she recalled as Duo Maxwell. She never really knew the pilot 02 but she remembered how jealous she'd gotten when Heero would give the other boy all his attention when it should have been on her. She could remember the countless times; the boy had cancelled lunches with her to spend with his best friend. This happened so much in fact that she started to hate the braided pilot from L2 who liked to call her 'Princess'. In fact, she began to think that the braided boy actually fancied the 01 pilot but she could write that thought off as quickly as it came.

Duo Maxwell she had known from office gossip and friends was completely straight and was known as the playboy of the city. The amount of girlfriends he'd gone through since the end of the war were uncountable, and to think Heero had to put up with the boy bringing about 3 different girls home each week made her sick. To her luck Duo wasn't at home when she had gone round, the boy was out to lunch with his best friend/newest girlfriend Hilde. She smiled at the thought; when she'd finally gotten Heero into…well...his bed.

He'd just been on a long Preventers business trip up to the colonies and when he'd gotten back she went round to visit and well…to put it forward, she jumped on him and he never backed out. Now Heero was hers and only hers. Finally, and nobody on either the earth or the colonies could take him away from her now, but couldn't she hear him say it one more time?

"Heero?" She purred the name rolling off her tongue in a suggestive manner.

"Hn." _/A typical answer from the hero of the world./ S_he snorted. The young adults head turned to her, his deep blue eyes staring intensely at her just the way she liked it. She felt a shiver run down her back to the base of her spin. She lifted the corners of her petite mouth as they gazed at each other as if having a silent conversation. Well that's what she liked to called it. She'd often seen Heero have them with his trusted friend Trowa. The two would stare/glare at each other for a few moments before one would nod their head and leave the room. Though Heero hadn't seen any of his good Gundam Pilot friends for over 3 years.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, of course he'd get the hint of what she was talking about. The boy's face stayed neutral as he turned to stare out his window again.

"What do you think?" He muttered quietly. She rolled her eyes, the boy could be awfully difficult sometimes especially if it was about his feelings. She settled back in her seat with a sigh knowing from past events that that would be the only answer she would get from him. At least he said it, but she longed for him to say it to her, even though at the conference meeting he only said 'I do'. She just wished for once he would say the proper words to her and mean it.

"Why won't you open up to me Heero?" She asked quietly. "I'm going to be your wife soon, do you even know what that means?" She flinched slightly at her harsh wording. The only answer she got was the roll of the boys shoulder for a second before he turned to her, his eyes burning into hers.

"Marriage is the joining of two people in holy matrimony." He stated more like a robot than a human being.

"And…"

Nothing moved in those eyes, "It's were the husband and wife, live and secure each other for the rest of their lives."

"And love each other Heero!" She snapped. "That's what marriage is about…" She shook her head as she bowed to stare down at her lap. "A marriage is nothing without love"

"I understand that."

"But Heero…" She started but stopped with another tried sigh. "It doesn't matter…"

"Hn."

"Sometimes, I just wish you would reassure me." She leaned her head against the tinted window again and stared at the darkened sky. She could feel his glaring stare on her but ignored it as she continued to gaze at the starry night sky. The last few days had been so hot that it felt like they were in Africa, not the Sanc Kingdom, which usually had frequent visits from storm and rain clouds each month. She was silently thankful that the weather was going to be so nice for her engagement party tomorrow.

Relena was silently grateful that the weather was going to be so nice for her engagement party tomorrow. They had been planning it for over half a year now and had top designers create the magical theme of her garden party. Today with all the hectic running round of getting ready for the press meeting, they also had to organise the setting up of the hundreds of marques in the back garden of her palace. Over twenty thousand people were expected to attend the celebration, and Relena knew her love felt nervous about the number. She knew Heero was not the best at meeting new people or being in an enclosed space with hundreds of people who could be potential threats. Relena knew all the people from business meetings etc…but Heero did not know one and he was sharing the title of the main hosts with her.

She had, in fact, arranged a surprise for him with the assistance of' WuFei: tracking down the rest of the Gundam Pilots bringing them to the party. First, they asked Quatre and Trowa, who were living on a new colony built by Quatre in the memory of the one he had destroyed while under the control of the Zero System.

Afterwards, Quatre and his tall boyfriend had been on the front of several Earth and Colony newspapers for months. Some said that the Winner heir done it out of the goodness of his heart, while others had stated the man did it just to win the public back. The pilots and Relena knew why the Sandrock pilot constructed the colony, to represent all of the people who had died during the war including his father. Quatre named the colony X29, which tied within the L4 cluster.

Since the end of the Eve War, the blonde's life had been very hectic, with all the time he spent on the colony, he also had to 'manage his 'father's business. This meant extra spend long hours socializing at business parties and dinners that did not include free time. His sisters often helped him with his duties and offered to run the business so that he could have a few weeks off to visit his old friends.

During this time, the blonde's silent boyfriend was enjoying himself, doing a tour of the L4 area. At the end of the war, the circus in which the 03 pilot was living with decided to only tour L4. Apparently, Trowa's appearance attracted most of their customers. The public came to see the ex-Gundam pilot put himself at risk as a hundred and one knives were thrown at him. They found it amazing how the boy never flinched, as a knife would come sailing a cm past his head and into the wooden board behind him. Of course the other amazing acts performed also astonished the public, and drew them back to see the show again and again every time it past through their town.

Trowa's foster sister Katherine had also been invited to the party because of her relation to the two and Relena had often had chats with her after the war at the final ceremony were each pilot was knighted to a sir for their great fighting and dedication during the war. Relena found it strange Duo did not turn up for the knighting ceremony, but still lived with Heero anyway.

Duo Maxwell. She had often heard his motto: I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie. One thing was for sure; he could hide so goddamn well. If he 'did not want to be found, then he could not. She knew he was alive somewhere. Every elite Preventer spy specialists in obtaining information were used to find Duo, but the ex-pilot remained elusive. It frustrated her that the man did not even register himself in any of the countries on Earth or on the colonies

It was ironic that just a few years ago she was tearing herself apart wanting him to just disappear, but then he did, an now she was spending all her time just trying to locate him. Finally when she happened to be with Dorothy on L2 for a peace meeting with the president she spotted him. Although the braid was longer and nearly a metre longer.

The boy was surprised when Relena had stopped the car in the middle of a busy street and had jumped out to race over to him. She could remember the way she'd darted over to him and his slightly deeper voice wondered out loud, "Hey, what brings you to L2, Princess?"

The boy had grown a bit taller, probably a few centimetres shorter than Heero, and still very thin. Instead of the priest outfit he insisted on wearing, even after the war, he was dressed in ripped jeans, a baggy, black top with ACDC written across, and a leather jacket. He was so stunned by her good news of the engagement and wedding that he dropped his paper bag full of junk food, saying he had always known the two would end up getting hitched one day. At which time, she took the opportunity to ask him to come to the ceremony. At first the boy seemed hesitant to accept, but she soon coached him into attending. Relena thought it strange that now knowing that the man in front of her was not the biggest threat to her life dream, since she was going to be married to Heero, she found him a very nice guy, which was why she asked him to accompany her to the local coffee shop.

The two chatted in the coffee shop, mostly about the plans for the wedding. Forgetting the time. Pagan (still her trusty servant) told her she would have to leave soon to get ready for the next meeting, not giving her the chance to ask him how he had been and what he had been up to.

Relena finally realized why the 01 pilot had been so attached to the 02 pilot: the boy never stopped talking. Relena found it extremely appealing. Duo was everything everyone said he was; a complete and utter charmer. He was the complete opposite yet same as her future husband. She could tell there was more to Duo Maxwell than that cheesy grin and babble that left his mouth. Duo Maxwell was just as hard to understand as Heero. No wonder they understood each other so well.

The limo came to a slow stop outside the large Peacecraft palace where there were over fifty vans parked, full of chairs, tables and other items. The sudden jolt of the car door opening brought her out of her thoughts of Duo. Gracefully, Relena Peacecraft stepped out of the car and attached herself to Heero's awaiting arm before the two strolled to the palace front doors, ready for a relaxing night of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long, tiring day for both of them, and she could not wait.

xXx

"Shit."

WuFei glared at the homicide scene in front of him. On the bed of a very expensive apartment located in the busiest part of the Sanc lay the corpse of one of the most influential politicians of the Peacecraft Party. The man had been dead for over two hours and was found by a maid who had come up with his room service that he had ordered twenty minutes before. She found him limp on his bed, his red silk shirt ripped open and the letter _S_ carved into his skin, jagged like a lightening fork. He had died from a stab wound in the neck, the blood from the wound staining the white sheets with a sickening brown-red. The room stank of sweat and blood, making him sick. WuFei knew very well who had done it; a woman who had already murdered several others in the Peacecraft Party's political positions.

From the scene's appearance, the woman seduced the older man of sixty and pulled him to the bed where she deliberately stabbed him before carving the letter _s_ into the stomach. The murderer was known by the Preventer team as 'Snake', because of' the marking left on the victims bodies. It was a shame that the old man's family would be grieving tomorrow morning.

WuFei snarled at the thought of the older man and the woman getting it on in their posh, rented apartment when the man's family was at home. The politician, John Governor, was known for his great family life. He was married to a beautiful woman, whom he had met in his twenties, for over thirty years. They were role models to the public. They lived a happy life and had everything: four grown children, grandchildren, money and a happy, loving marriage.

Well, from what WuFei could detect from the scene, their marriage was not as perfect at it seemed. The man must have been desperate to possibly ruin his marriage and reputation just to sleep with someone. To him, the man had lost all his honour and deserved to die. WuFei knew that he would never dream of cheating on his wife Sally Po, who was pregnant at the moment.

WuFei looked at a smashed window from his place in the corner of the room. From what the investigators could tell, she had jumped out of the window, which was a few feet above the ground, and had landed in the hotel's large trash bin below.

Irritatingly, the girl had left no evidence of her true identity behind. The assassin had been exceptionally careful not to leave any fingerprints or strands of hair or fibres on the dead man. She had also wiped the surveillance cameras. The hotel staff said that they did notice a woman with the politician earlier that evening but a large coat covered her face.

"We've taken all the pictures we need, Sir WuFei," a fellow Preventer stated in a stiff voice. "I shall leave now to get these developed for the morning report."

"Yes, of course. Be on your way, Denver," WuFei answered with a slight bow of his head. The room was left in silence as the young man of nineteen watched as another Preventer examined the body for any clues the crime unit could have possibly missed. WuFei knew there were none because had he checked over the body earlier when the team first arrived. Now he was the only one left with the last few Preventers who were waiting to take the body to the nearest morgue.

"It's such a shame," he heard someone speak up from behind him. "He was such a nice man and did so much for peace. Why would anyone want to kill him?"

This was the same question WuFei had been asking himself from the beginning. WuFei turned tiredly towards the female Preventer behind him. The woman, known as Milly, was at least twenty-three and had short blonde hair, which was currently painfully pulled back away from her face and pretty blue eyes.

WuFei could remember when he liked to keep his hair tied tight in a ponytail during the war; but since then, he had let it grow and tied loosely with a brown band. His hair was so long that he knew Maxwell would be proud and he was excited to see his old friend's reaction to it tomorrow.

WuFei let his onyx eyes run over the Milly's perfect uniform for a second before he glanced back at the dead body. "I'm guessing whoever did this was ordered to; an assassin maybe," he remarked, before running a hand though his long locks, "Though, this is not the place to discuss the matter,"

"Yes, Sir," she answered quickly.

"It's getting late. Finish this off for me, Milly, I need some rest," he muttered tiredly, "I've got a long day tomorrow,"

"Of course, Sir," she answered, saluting as WuFei gave the woman a curt nod and marched out of the hotel room, bending under the 'Preventer assess only' tape on his way.

He glanced at his watch to see that it was currently one in the morning; Sally was probably asleep. He had received a call from the Preventer headquarters at eleven to report the discovery of the body. This particularly pissed Sally off because, at the time, the two had been sitting on their living room sofa discussing baby names.

He exited the posh hotel through the front doors where a couple of police cars were parked, along with his black BMW, as he thought over the past few months' events. Seven Peacecraft parliament members had been murdered, each one left with an S marking. It was strange to think that Relena Peacecraft was now the only original member of the party.

WuFei suddenly stopped in his tracks when inserting his keys into the ignition. A frown surfaced his handsome face; Relena was the last original member of the Peacecraft Party. The thought repeated over and over in his mind. Now that he thought the murders over, a pattern immerged. John was one of Relena's right hands in the party. If he was correct then Relena was next…She had to be. His heartbeat quickened.

_Stop worrying over it, Chang, You could be wrong._

He settled to think over the case in the morning. He could leave it for now. Heero would protect her. The man was her personal bodyguard and just happened to share the same bedroom with her as well. Anyway he could be wrong.

"Tell them tomorrow, Chang, after you've had some proper rest and time to think it over," he muttered to himself, starting up the engine and driving down the street.

TBC...

xXx

So what do you think?...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – **OK this is a long one! I hope it keeps you thinking for a while!

**Footprints of an Assassin **

**Chapter 2**

Heero stood alone in the long corridor of windows on the second floor of the Peacecraft mansion, over overlooking the large garden as the ceremony was starting. It was 9:30am and people were starting to arrive, enough to fill four large gazebos, each one holding about two hundred occupants. This fact made Heero even more nervous than he already was. He leaned silently against the wall opposite the wall of windows.

Relena had, this corridor designed by a top architect. The outside wall facing the garden had been replaced with glass, making the room lighter during the day but eerier at night. The floor had a pleasant, rich blue carpet and the walls were panels of contrasting creamy-white colours.

Heero particularly liked this corridor. It reminded him of himself in a way. He was the room on the inside looking out through the glass to the rest of the world. He often wandered along the length of the room, looking out into the peaceful garden to think. Though this time, his problem was on the other side of the window, and it was not helping his situation one bit.

Shoving his hands into his new suit he glared at the scene outside. Relena had ordered his suit to be fitted and made precisely to match her gown. Heero was lucky that her dress was white; he could just image turning up in a pink suit to his engagement ceremony.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he pushed away from the wall to watch another hundred guests enter the garden. Already a thousand cameras were flashing. He could barely make out Relena from within the new crowd of people as she directed them to their seats. His stomach churned. He did not know any of the people who had arrived recently, just like the last 500. Relena seemed to be having the time of her life, but he had never felt so nervous. It was like he was in a nightmare and could not wake up. Not only were half the people annoying reporters, one of them could be an impostor and be carrying a concealed weapon. Unconsciously, he ran his hand over the gun held in its holster underneath his shirt. Relena would flip if she found it; she had told him everything was going to run smoothly today and to let the guards do their work. Yet, what if something did go wrong? He could never forgive himself if something bad happened to Relena on his day off.

Taking in a deep breath, Heero decided to make his appearance at Relena's side. He turned to leave and made his way down the corridor that led to a large curving staircase down to the large ballroom, which was full of people, and to the main entrance of the palace, which was opened to welcome the guests. Heero let his blue orbs absorb every face in the room.

Relena often had parties in the ballroom, so the process was nothing new. Relena had the ballroom designed to mimic Victorian architecture. A large chandelier hung from the domed ceiling, he'd watched the servants light the chandelier up almost an hour ago. The floor was crafted from white marble, which reflected the candlelight. The walls were also white but had pale green wavy patterns crawling up like ivy. In the corner of the room, there was a small orchestra, while a larger one resided outside.

As he descended the red-carpeted stairs, he was instantly noticed by everyone in the room and was greeted by Relena's friend and Peacecraft party member Jonathan Collins.

"Heero, how nice of you to join us." The older man smiled before offering his hand to the young man.

Heero, nodding slightly, grasped the offered hand. He had known Jonathan Collins for over two years now, becoming a good friend, and was proud to support the man who was so dedicated to obtaining peace. Why, the man did a better job than Relena at keeping peace, though Heero would never admit this out loud. Jonathan and himself often went out for drinks together, it was starting to become a sort of tradition every Thursday night.

"You're nervous," Jonathan commented.

"That's the understatement of the century," the blue-eyed man muttered coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs next to Jonathan. The two watched as a million and one guests wandered around the large ballroom, champagne in hand, nattering cheerfully to a neighbour. "I don't know a single person."

"Don't worry, Heero." Jonathan laughed, slapping his friend on the back with his free hand. The older blonde-haired man smiled. "I know most of the people here, politicians from other countries and colonies, you know."

"Hn."

"Listen here," Jonathan leaned in closely to the engaged man next to him as he quickly took a sip of his champagne, "there are a few snobs you should avoid. Hell, I don't even know why Relena invited them."

Discreetly, he nodded over to a small man in a black suit accompanied by a tall blonde with a fur coat walking through the front door. "That's William Flamer, a complete bastard, and the Australian Minister." Heero let his cold eyes run over the short man's form. "You see his wife? She's about half his age. As you can probably guess, she's only with him for the money, and he's with her for the publicity."

The older man took a hold of Heero's arm and turned him in the opposite direction, nodding towards another funny looking politician. "That's Stan Marshal. He was caught for fraud a couple of years ago but, of course, because he had lots of money in his little bank, he pulled some strings. I believe he was training to be a mobile suit fighter for the war, but it ended before he got his chance to enter into live combat."

"Hn. Lucky," Heero muttered as a waitress walked up to them.

"Would you like a glass, sir?" She held out a tray of champagne classes. Heero silently shook his head, not really liking the fizzy drink. Jonathan, on the other hand, grabbed one, placing his empty glass on the tray.

"So, how you going to pull off this party, Heero?" his friend asked as he nodded to greet some newcomers. "You can't hide today. You're the host."

"I know that," the ex-pilot snapped irately before letting out a weary sigh. "I think my worst nightmare has come true…"

"Oh come now, Heero. It's not that bad. There are two types of people at parties: the talker and the listener," Jonathan explained. "You're a listener so all you have to do is go up to a large group and listen in. They might ask you a few questions, but they'll keep talking about themselves afterwards."

Heero snorted lightly as a small sad smile emerged his lips. "Hn. I knew someone who was like that."

"Heero!" was a call. Heero gasped as Quatre Winner with his shiny blonde hair and blue eyes was hurrying his way, a glass of orange juice in his hand. Heero felt his mouth drop in shock; he had not seen his friend for over four years. Though, he had not grown much taller, his hair was the same length and style. Suddenly someone else caught his eye and he felt himself freeze. His eyes trained on Trowa as he slowly approached.

"Heero, it's so wonderful to finally see you. Relena informed us of the brilliant news and invited us!" Quatre beamed as his lanky lover came to a stop next to him. "So, how are you? Are you ok? I always knew this would happen! You and Relena are getting married!"

"Calm down, Quatre." Trowa laughed clasping his arm around his lover's waist. The tall man's long hair that once covered one eye had grown even longer, and tucked behind his ear, revealing his clear green eyes. The rest of his hair was tied back in a small ponytail. "Hello, Yuy, nice to see you again."

Heero blinked slightly as he shook out of his daze. "Quatre," the blonde smiled brightly, "It's nice to see you again and," blue eyes met deep green, "you Trowa. It's been so long."

"I know. Too long for fighting buddies don't you think!" The blonde added, "It was such a surprise when Relena rang us!"

"I can only guess," the Japanese man muttered, eyeing the way the two boys stood so close together.

"So, who might your friend be?" Quatre asked politely.

"Jonathan Collins," Jonathan stepped forward, his hand extended. "I'm Relena's second hand advisor."

"Nice to meet you I'm – "

"Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton; I know who you are. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so much about the two of you from Heero," the blue-eyed man replied.

"Oh really? All good things I hope." The blonde smiled. "So how's everything been? Is Relena still under control?"

"Yes. In fact, she's made a few improvements on the criminal rates in the Sanq. Over the last two years, it has decreased by fifty percent." Jonathan stated proudly. "With our help, of course. Relena hired me to help her with Sanq issues for when she travels to the colonies with Heero. I think criminals will think twice now before they commit any offences."

"That's amazing," a new voice joined in. The four men turned to see Hilde Schbeiker strolling towards them. The girl had not changed a bit; she was still the small, beautiful girl they had met during the war. Though her short, dark hair was spiked up, she was dressed in a long, black skirt and a blue, fitted shirt, and had dark blue make-up on. They knew her as one of the lads during the war; she liked to keep her hair short, skirts were a no-no and make-up was out of the question, though she only had a small amount of make-up on her face today. She looked blissfully happy.

"Hilde." Quatre beamed. "This is amazing. How pleased I am to finally see you again!" The two hugged dearly. "I thought you were in France." Hilde took a step back and grinned.

"I was until Relena called me." The girl sighed blissfully. "I think I'm bunking with you and her for a while, Heero." The Japanese man nodded his head in acknowledgement, though the look on his face illustrated that he was not particularly keen on the matter.

"That's what Relena told us, too." Quatre added, "I think your future wife is planning something." There was a small frown on Heero's face, eyes trained on the marble floor, as he seemed to be immersed in deep thought. "Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Anything wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong."

"EVERYONE, WOULD YOU PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BACK GARDEN!" Relena yelled as she tried to get more guests to their seats. Heero grimaced. How many people did she invite? His future wife strolled towards him with a beautiful smile.

"Heero, would you join me?" The ex-soldier nodded slightly.

"See ya later, Heero. We'll talk properly then!" Quatre called after him before facing Jonathan to talk other plans Relena had to maintain Peace within the Sanc Kingdom.

xXx

_Living easy, lovin' free_

_Season ticket, on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_On the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

Loud music blared from the small car's radio as it sped down a large motorway. It was a bright, sunny day, and Duo Maxwell prayed that it would not rain. He had just arrived at the Sanc Kingdom's' airport and the only rental car left was an open top one, which happened to be broken, and the hood would not pop up. The wind tossed his braided hair all over the place as he drove ninety miles per hour towards the Peacecraft palace. He had no doubt that every driver on the motorway was going to there.

Sticking a cigarette into his pert mouth, he glared at the road in front of him through large sunglasses as he reached into his small duffel bag on the passenger seat for a lighter. Pulling out a small lighter with an American flag design, he brought it to the end of the cigarette and quickly spun the wheel, sparking the flame. Flipping the lid shut over the flame, he chucked the lighter onto the seat beside him, quickly taking a drag before sighing. His partially opened white shirt fluttered in the gushing wind, letting the cool air lick his tanned skin.

It felt weird to be back on Earth after so many years.

_No stop signs, speedin' limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me 'round_

_Hey Satan! Paid my dues_

_Playin' in a rockin' band_

_Hey Mama! Look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promise land_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to hell_

Duo watched the world go by through his dark sunglasses as he reflected about his destination. Heero and Relena were getting married. It was official; his best friend was getting married to the Queen of the Sanq. He drew in a deep drag from his cigarette. He had not seen his the other Gundam pilots for many years and he felt nervous.

Duo slowly pulled up along side the palace were all the other cars were. Staring up at the building in all its glory Duo felt proud. He in fact, he had helped design the large building to Relena's satisfactory. The outside of the house was painted a blaring white which shone beautifully in the summer sun. There was a mile-long line of people waiting to enter the palace and there was no way in hell he was going to wait in that.

Cutting the engine, abruptly silencing the loud music. Sticking the cigarette into his mouth, he grabbed his small duffel bag and suit jacket, swinging it over his shoulder before slamming the car door shut. On his way up to the main entrance, he noticed the numerous cars parked in a spare field next to the house. He grimaced; the Heero he knew would not like this amount of attention one bit.

"Excuse me, sir, but can't you see that there's a queue?" an irritated report snapped from were he was, about 1 metre away. Duo smirked; the poor guy had probably been standing in line for at least two hours. Taking one last drag from his cigarette, he chucked the filter onto the ostentatious white shoes of the reporter.

"I don't like queues," The loud-mouthed American grinned as he slowly blew out a puff of smoke.

"Well neither do I, kid, but we have to line up to be fair. No way am I letting you in there before me!" the reporter snarled.

"I'm a special guest, buddy; a personal friend to the hosts. I think it would be rude for you to not let me in to see my best friends."

The reporter frowned.

"Mr. Maxwell," a low rumble called from the front door and Duo recognized the voice straight away. Cheesy grin in place, he turned to face one of his war friends, Rashid.

"Rashid, you gonna bust me into this party or what?" he asked. The tall Maganac laughed, quickly making a path through which Duo could enter the large hall.

"Will you be staying at the Peacecraft-Yuy residence also, Mr. Maxwell?" Rashid asked watching as the man removed his dark glasses to reveal his beautiful violet-ripened eyes.

Duo pocketed the glasses in his top shirt pocket. "Yeah, for a while."

"May I take your bag up to your room? I think your friends are waiting for you somewhere."

Duo smiled up at the large man who hadn't changed one bit since the war. "Thanks, buddy."

Duo handed the man the small duffel bag and jacket as he took a look at the large hall in astonishment. He had left the Sanc Kingdom before the palace was completed and to see the building finished was amazing.

Grabbing a glass of champagne as it passed him on a sliver tray, Duo began his trek through the crowds of politicians remembering why he never liked business parties. His violet eyes scanned the room for someone familiar when they rested upon an old friend. He felt a small sad smile come to his lips; it had been so long since he had seen his Hilde. He eyed up the girl's slender image from the beautiful blue dolly shoes to the striking butterfly clip she had glistening in her hair. At the moment she was leaning against the wall in a very masculine way, one arm wrapped around her waist while her free hand held a glass of champagne half full. The look of boredom dulled in her eyes. Taking a quick sip of his drink, Duo took off towards his friend, his heart beating wildly. It had been years since the last time he saw Hilde; they had had a row and stormed off. He stopped just a few metres away and found himself wondering what to say.

"Hilde?" he breathed. The woman's head snapped towards him with a large smile on her face. Though, once she recognized the man, the smile disappeared and was quickly replaced with an angry look.

"Duo!" she almost spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, Hilde, don't be like this." Duo took a step towards his ex-girlfriend. "I came to make everything right! My best friend is getting married and is having a fresh start…and I want one too."

Her eyes squinted together as she glared at him. "You hurt me so much, Duo Maxwell." Hilde pushed away from the wall. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you." 'With that she started to walk away until halted by his strong grip on her arm.

"Yes you can," he challenged. "You can and want to; that's the real reason you came here today, Hilde."

She turned to him with a frown on her stunning face. She stared at the man who plagued her dreams ever since their argument all those years ago. He still had that wild look in his violet eyes though they had changed and matured so much. His hair was striking, the way the brown locks weaved into each other. The man was stunning. He still had his heart-shaped face and his small, pert mouth, which she pined to kiss. Yet, she knew none of this could ever be hers, but that did not mean she would not try.

"How is it you have so much power over me, Duo?" she whispered in a confused voice, smoothing her hand over his. Duo quickly withdrew his hand much to her displeasure. She searched his face noticing all the sharp edges of his chin, the faint outline of a scar that ran across the top of his brow. "Why…why did you leave me Duo? I could have given you a good life. You could have had a good job, a nice home, a wife. With me you could have had the normal life you always wanted, the one you always dreamed of!" The man dropped his gaze to the floor as she latched her hand onto the sleeve of his shirt. "Why did your dream change? What made it change? Tell me, Duo. I've been going crazy wondering what I did wrong!"

"You did nothing wrong. Hilde." Duo murmured. He slowly brought his gaze back up to her eyes. "When the war ended, I wanted a normal life. I thought working with you in the salvage yard on Earth would be enough for me to settle down, but…it wasn't. That's why I had to leave."

"I was fine with that. We saw too much of each other that we started to drive one another crazy, but…why did you tell me it was over when I came to see you? I thought you were it, the one I was going to spend the rest of my life with, Duo." Her blue eyes searched his face for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Hilde…" Duo flinched at the pain showing in her eyes. She really did love him all those years ago. "I figured…" the braided man murmured, "Yeah, I did want a normal life, Hild." Duo sighed and dropped his gaze to the floor again. "I tried, though I just realised…I'm not normal - I can't live like other people live, Hilde - No matter how hard I try, no matter how hard you try, nothing will change me. I can't settle down in one place for long, and soon you'd get fed up with it."

"Duo, I - "

"Yes you would of, Hilde. I know you too well." He added quickly before she could respond, "I'm sorry I left you. You were one of the best friends I ever had."

Hilde stared up at him before blushing. She turned her face away from him, a small smile on her lips. If she wanted to win him back then they needed to be friends again.

"I'm sorry, too, Duo. Maybe if I changed we could have been in Heero and Relena's place today."

Duo smiled softly before winking. "Hmmm. Maybe so."

"Friends?" she asked holding out her right hand.

"Yeah." He grabbed her hand and shook it firmly. They sipped their champagne quietly for a moment, which was different for the two chatterboxes who normally 'would not shut their mouths. However, it was soon broken by Hilde's thoughts.

"I don't get it, though, Duo. Why did you run away?" she asked before there was another yell from Relena to tell everyone to go outside.

Duo and Hilde's heads snapped towards the noise coming from the small woman. Next to her they could see the ex-Wing pilot who had his arms across his chest and a dangerous glare on his face. Suddenly, Hilde laughed softly forgetting the recent conversation "Heero looks like he's going to explode from all this stress." She giggled. "Poor guy's been worked up all morning."

"You've been talking?" Duo murmured as he gazed over at the couple.

"Well yeh. I had a nice little chat with Quatre, Trowa and Jonathan Collins, the politician, just before you came." Hilde answered watching the way her friends eyes were glued onto his best friend. The boy stood stonic next to Relena's side as she chatted to some more new guests. A small frown came to Duo's face as he turned to Hilde as he realised what she had just said.

"Trowa's here?" His voice had lost all tone. Slightly confused, Hilde nodded.

"Yeah he arrived with Quatre, those two are such a sweet couple," she beamed before placing her empty champagne glass on a waitress tray as it passed. "Been together since the war now haven't they"

"Yeah…"

"Were they always so close?"

"…Yeah..." Duo answered, his eyes watching the boy from afar. He found it funny how Heero was standing next to Relena, his body language telling anyone: 'Touch her and you die'. The boy's eyes swept the crowds and took in all the faces so he knew exactly who his guests were. Then they stopped on a particular face he'd known for many years.

Duo felt his heartbeat rise as his best friend stared back at him. The cold, blue eyes lost their icy glare as they realised whom they were staring at. Duo always knew Heero could be himself around him, which is one of the reasons they trusted each other so much. Heero felt like he didn't have to impress, kill or hide the real him from the world when he was with his best friend. Duo often wondered if Heero ever showed that side to Relena or if he showed her the mask of the 'Perfect Solider' – as Duo liked to call it.

"Duo?" Hilde tugged on his shirtsleeve a little annoyed that her friend was ignoring her, "Duo I just asked you a question."

"Huh?"

"Do you want to go into the gardens now?" Hilde asked with an excitement, she'd yet been out into the gardens that had been headline news in every newspaper for the the last week. It was said that the Vice Foreign Minister had spent nearly £20,000 decorating the garden etc... Duo nodded a reply quickly, before raising his head to find Heero's gaze again only to find the man gone.

With disappointment he followed Hilde into the large back garden and through the many gazebos. White and baby pink roses had been weaved up the polls of the gazebo's like ivy, while the tops were a baby pink. The grass had been finely cut and in some places light pink carpet had been set down. To Duo the whole scene screamed 'Relena' and made him want to puke. To Hilde it looked like heaven. Over the far side of the garden was a glistening swimming pool. At the moment a small red headed maid was placing pink floating candles on the water.

"Oh Duo isn't it wonderful?" Hilde cooed as she glanced at her seat number on her invitation. "I think we're all sat at the head table, this way…" She grabbed hold of Duo's arm and raced over towards a large table which was at the front of everyone else's under the largest of the gazebo's.

As they approached Duo noticed that Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei were already in their seats. They were huddled together and seemed to be in deep conversation. In fact to Duo it looked like it was about something important, maybe top secret. He could tell by the way they were sat. It was an old tactic they used during the war. They would all lean together and tap Morse code onto each other's hands or palms when they wanted to say something too secret to say out loud in public. They were all glancing up once in a while to see if anyone could be listening in. This is how they noticed Hilde and Duo marching over. A smirk came to Wu Fei's lips as he stood from his seat.

"Duo Maxwell," he spoke holding out a hand, "how long it has been." Duo grinned naughtily at his old friend.

"Too long Fei cakes." He laughed grabbing his friend's hand and squeezing it as tight as he could. They often did this during the war to see who was (as Wu Fei would all it), the weakest. Hilde in the meantime had taken her seat next to the girls at the other end of the table.

"Still into name calling I see Maxwell."

"Only with you Wu bear, oh and love the hair." Duo grinned before letting go of the other's hand. A victory smirk came to Wu Fei's face. Looking past the Chinese boy Duo spied Trowa and Quatre. The blonde beamed up at him from his seat while Trowa just nodded silently.

"Quatre…" Duo spoke slowly, "…how are you?"

"Never better Duo," the blonde called back, "I'm so glad you made it, I can't believe Relena would do something this kind!" He turned to Trowa and grabbed his hand, "isn't it wonderful?"

The silent clown nodded his head slightly and squeezed his lovers hand in his. "Trowa aren't you going to say hello to Duo?" The boy glanced at his lover before nodding.

"Hello Duo."

"Good morning Trowa." Duo answered back quickly while taking his seat next to Wu Fei on the end of the table.

"So what have you been doing with yourself Duo?" Quatre asked turning to his friend. Duo was Quatre's best friend through the war and even helped himself and Trowa get together. Yet as he stared at the young man who sat at the head of the table, with his long braided hair, and vibrant violet eyes he could tell something was different. Though they had all changed the look in Duo's eyes seemed to have matured from the orphan child of L2 to a young man. Maybe getting away from the world and his friends made him grow up. Quatre could remember the last time he saw Duo…it was right before he had the accident, which nearly cost him his life.

"I've been living on L2 since I left," the American answered as he turned up the sleeves of his shirt. "I've worked in various places but at the moment I'm working in the Sanq."

"The Sanq?" Quatre asked surprised, "what work are you doing here?"

"I just have to fix a few cars and shit in the afternoons." Duo answered, "no biggy I just thought I'd help some people out while I'm passing through."

"That interesting," Quatre beamed his sky blue eyes glimmering in the morning sun. He smiled at his old friend as he thought back to the war and when he used to help Duo fix things they would find at the safehouses. At one they had even found an old car in a rotting shed, a week later they had it up and running – but crashed it into a tree 2 hours after. They'd been trying to do burn outs in the rubble outside but lost control and crashed it into the nearest tree. Quatre could just remember the others running out of the safehouse thinking they were under attack only to see himself and Duo climbing out of the bashed up car crying with laughter. No one was seriously hurt, Quatre thanked Allah that himself and Duo were so lucky when it came to them fooling around. He smirked, they were such troublesome teenagers.

"I always loved working on my mobile suit, that I wanted to be a mechanic when the war ended…I guess my fathers business took that dream right from my grasp." He sighed

"Speaking of which, how is the old business going?" Duo asked as he slumped in his chair. A maid slowly came up and quickly replaced their old champagne glasses for new ones.

The Arabian prince smiled, "very strong, I think I'm finally on top of all my work now."

"That's great Q, I'm happy for you," just as Duo said his last words everyone turned to watch the main hosts make their way up the long aiale between the gazebo's to the head table. Relena had her arm protectively hooked round Heero's and was smiling like a lunatic. Heero however looked pissed.

"Relena looks so happy," Quatre breathed, "i always knew they would end up together…he's never looked at anyone else the way he looks at her…" Duo glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye before returning his attention onto the hosts. Though this time it looked like his best friend was ignoring him. The two quickly took their seats at the front of the table before Relena ordered for the breakfasts to be served.

The orchestra struck up a new song as hundreds of waitresses and waiters entered the garden pushing silver trolleys containing English breakfast's for everyone. Chatter stuck up between the different tables under the beautiful gazebo's, that shielded them from the burning hot sun. Duo listened in quietly, for once, as his friends chatted about this and that. However, once Quatre had asked Wu Fei about names , they just couldn't get the man to shut up. It was funny to see Wu Fei talk so fondly over his soon to come child. Once breakfast was finished people began to get out of their seats and socialise again. Quatre and Trowa excused themselves out of their seats and disappeared off into the gathering crowds as Sally joined him and WuFei at the bottom of the table.

"So Duo where about are you living on L2?" Sally asked as she settled into her chair. She laced her fingers with Wu Fei's and placed their hands on her large bump. Her sparkling blue eyes gazed at her braided friend. To Duo, the girl hadn't changed one bit, apart from she looked more beautiful than the last day he saw her. Her spiralled hair had gotten longer and she had a look of content in her eyes. Duo could tell she and Wu Fei were intensely happy with each other. She sat proudly next to her husband, as straight as she could. Duo silently felt a spark of sadness and guilt. He'd missed their beautiful wedding 2 years ago.

"Near Fireman's Kennel," he answered finally. "Relena found me while I was on my way back from my weekly junk food shop."

"So you're still into that sugary crap." WuFei snorted

"Sure Wu, you know me, I could never resist a chocolate bar," he grinned showing his perfect white teeth, "so what about you two, when's it due Sal?"

"About a months time," the blonde beamed. "In 1 month Wu Fei and myself will be the proud parents of Sam Chang."

"…Sam…" Wu Fei frowned, turning to his wife he glowered at her. "Wait a minute woman, we didn't decide on the name Sam! We agreed that it would at least be something Chinese!"

"Well we were supposed to decide last night…"

"You know I couldn't help last night, I had a late night call," Wu Fei snapped. "Besides we don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Why not?" Duo asked in interest

"We didn't want the surprise to be ruined," Sally replied with a smile. "But I have a feeling it's a boy." She rubbed her hand over her large lump affectionately.

"So what happens if it isn't, what happens if it's a girl? Are you still going to call it Sam then **Sally**?" WuFei almost growled

"Well…I like the name Sam, it's a nice girls name to, don't you think Duo?"

"Sure I think it's a great name for both a girl and a boy." Duo grinned; WuFei glanced between the two before realising that his wife was indeed pulling a practical joke on him. Duo burst out laughing at the expression on WuFei's face while a giggle erupted from Sally's mouth.

"Ah man, Wu you really fell for that one!" Duo laughed, as the Chinese man scowled.

"Damn it Maxwell."

"Sorry Fei Cakes, but we couldn't help it!" Duo chuckled just as a Relena's voice boomed over the garden through the many speakers. The three friends turned their attention onto the girl from where she was standing in the middle of the ciaos on a chair. In one hand she held a microphone and in the other a glass of champagne. By the way she was struggling to stand on the chair, they could tell the girl was already drunk. Out of no where Heero appeared at her side and placed his hands on her hips to stable her. Relena wisped a strand of her shoulder length blonde hair from her face and smiled revealing her perfect white teeth to the crowd of guests and reporters.

"Looks like someone's had one too many this morning." Sally laughed quietly, as the two boys nodded silently.

"Hello everyone!" Relena called down the microphone, her voice a tiny bit slurred, "i'd like to say thank you for coming to mine and Heero's engagement party. We are so happy that you all made it." Everyone clapped, "i'd like to say thank you for all the lovely engagement presents we've had this morning, it was a surprise as we weren't expecting any."

"Lair." WuFei mumbled in his seat

"Anyway, I hope you are all having a good time. Have as much champagne as you like, I know I will!" She giggled for a second until Heero shook her to carry on.

"Errr, Yep that's all so...Thank you!" She giggled as she jumped off the chair and latching herself onto Heero. Grabbing herself a fresh glass of champagne, she pulled the man off into the nearest crowd of people. The three laughed as they watched the way Heero was trying to pull away the glass from her hand.

"Poor Heero!" Sally laughed

"Ah well, at least they're having a good time, right?" Wu Fei turned to his wife with an amused look on his face

"Yeah…"

xXx

The morning drug along and soon the sun had set and stars were glistening in the cloudless sky. During that time Duo had made a few rounds around the groups, talking to some politicians about what they would like to do to help maintain peace. At one stage he'd even had a little chat with Jonathan Collins. However, there was one word he could describe the evening, boring.

Heero and Relena were constantly surrounded by a mob of people asking them questions about the wedding, that he couldn't get near to the couple. Wu Fei and Sally had retired to their rooms early as the pregnant woman was getting tired, and Wu Fei wouldn't leave her side. Luckily they said they would be back down for the reunion after all the guests had left. Wu Fei had muttered when they were leaving that they both had to have a debate over what the baby was going to be called.

Quatre and Trowa were of course the centre of one crowd or another. They were both professions at party business, the amount Quatre had to go to over the years were unimaginable. While Trowa was often the listener of the conversation. Duo knew that most of the people here were big talkers. However it was mostly bull shit that left their mouths. Hilde had been drifting round the different groups of people all day, that by 10pm she settled herself next to Duo on the main table drinking champagne.

"How many bottles of this stuff do you think she had to buy?" She wondered out loud staring at the bubbly liquid in her glass, she sat swaying in her seat to the soft music playing through the garden.

"More importantly how much did it cost," Duo mumbled dropping his head over the back of his chair, he stared tiredly up at the darkened sky. "You know I'm kinda getting sick of it, it's all I've been drinking all day and it's the one thing that can't get me drunk."

"Dido," she laughed. Duo frowned slightly as her use of words before giving out a long sigh.

"What time is this gig finishing anyway?" He asked his words slightly slurred as he ran a hand through his bangles. "You know I don't think I've ever been this bored in my whole life."

"I think it finishes at 11," Hilde answered, "they've still gotta have the fireworks." Just as she finished her words a loud bang erupted in the sky as a rocket exploded into a million coloured diamonds scattering over the night sky. Duo watched in silence his head tilted to one side.

"You know…" he murmured, "fireworks often remind me of the war, they look exactly like the explosions a mobile suit would give off when blown up."

"Duo!" Hilde rolled her eyes slapping her friend on the arm. "Stop thinking like that and enjoy them, the war is over and we have peace now just remember that." Duo let his head drop to one side to stare at his friend a drunken smile on his face.

"Hmm…it's good having you back Hild, I missed you a lot," he smiled, reaching out a hand towards hers he caught hold of it and squeezed it tight.

"Same here Duo," she squeezed his hand back, as an explosion went through her and hit her heart sending it to beat a million times a minute. A second later Duo's hand was removed as he crossed his arms behind his head. A yellow firework blew up within the sky as a loud 'Ooo'came from the crowds of people.

"I think Heero will be scarred for life after tonight," he muttered.

"You never know Duo, Heero might have changed, he could be a right partier now." Hilde answered in amusement. They both turned to see the man standing with his arms crossed next to Relena as she waved her arms around as she talked to the reporters surrounding her. The two burst out laughing as a new song began. The swing music erupted through the speakers as Duo turned to Hilde with a large grin on his face. Hilde could see that the drink was finally getting to the boy.

_How lucky can one guy be?_

_I kissed her and she kissed me._

_Like the fella once said:_

_"Ain't that a kick in the head?"_

"You remember this song Hild?" he smirked, nodding his head to the music and clicking his fingers.

"How could I forget?" She laughed, "it used to come on the salvage yard radio all the time." She watched him get out of his chair before turning to her.

"How about a dance my lady?" He grinned; she giggled as he bowed like a gentleman. Clasping her hand in his, she slowly got out of her seat. The two of them wondered off down to the dance floor next to the swimming pool. The pool had recently been topped up with new floating candles. In the dark they looked incredible romantic. Placing one hand on Duo's shoulder Hilde let the man lead them round the dance floor.

_The room was completely black,_

_I hugged her and she hugged back._

_Like a sailor said quote:_

_"Ain't that a hole in a boat?"_

They laughed as they waltzed round the dance floor, which many people had decided to avoid since the start of the day. Duo spun her around as he sung the song to his friend. To Hilde the whole scene of Duo singing while having a drunken look on his face cracked her up. Especially since a few minutes before he was telling her: 'it's the one thing that can't get me drunk.' She laughed hard as Duo himself twirled round, his braid spinning around after him.

"My head keeps spinnin', I go to sleep and keep grinnin," Duo sung loudly as he nodded his head to the music, "if this is just the beginnin', My life is gonna be beautiful!"

He twirled Hilde outwards, and then she twirled herself back in, coming close to his chest. With her back pressed against his chest they swayed to the music for a second before going back to doing a simple waltz. Being the only two on the dance floor caused many of the people to stop their talking and turn to watch the couple. Hearing the obvious noise of someone else singing in a drunken manner had also caught many peoples attention. A few reporters began to take pictures.

_I've sunshine enough to spread,_

_It's just like the fella said._

_Tell me quick,_

_Ain't that a kick in the head?_

Heero looked up from where he was stood crossed armed next to Relena to see the two on the dance floor. A frown came to his face seeing that Duo was obviously drunk as he sang. The two of them were laughing as they danced and Heero couldn't understand why they were making fools out of themselves on an empty dance floor. He knew that he would never be able to stand the attention like that, but then again Maxwell was always a show off. He growled to himself as the talking within his group came to a stop and everyone turned to watch the couple having fun on the dance floor. Quatre laughed at his friends, before pulling on his lover's hand.

"Come on Trowa," he beamed pulling his lover towards the dance floor and joining his two friends

_Like the fella once said:_

_"Ain't that a kick in the head?"_

_Like the sailor said quote:_

_"Ain't that a hole in a boat?"_

Duo and Hilde waved to their two friends as they joined them. As soon as the two boys joined the dance floor, a few other couples began to join in. Relena glanced up at her future husband who gave her the most deathly glare that said: 'ask me and you're dead'. She sighed and instead began to tap her foot to the music, finally glad that the people had begun to use the dance floor. Heero's eyes monitored Duo's every move, from the way the boys braid swished as he danced to the movement of his feet.

_My head keeps spinnin',_

_I go to sleep and keep grinnin'_

_If this is just the beginnin'_

_My life is gonna be beautiful_

Fireworks continued to spark within the sky as the music continued. To the crowd it looked like Duo and Hilde were having the time of their lives. The two drunks spun each other round in circles as Hilde took over the male lead and Duo took the girls role of being twirled. The two would burst out into laughter each time. To Hilde it felt just like old times when the song would come on the radio within the salvage yard and the two would get up and dance to it randomly. That was the good old days before Duo left for Earth…before everything changed.

_She's telling me we'll be wed,_

_She's picked out a king size bed,_

_I couldn't feel any better or I'd be sick._

_Tell me quick,_

"Oh, ain't life a kick?" Duo sung his heart out and he twirled towards Hilde. "Tell me quick, ain't that a kick in the head?" The music came to a finish as the couples on the dance floor broke out into hysterical laughter. Duo took a step back from Hilde, grabbing her hand he turned towards the audience and bowed. Out the corner of his eye he could see Quatre running over to him with a bright smile on his face, while Trowa entered the crowds of people.

"Well done Duo, I was wondering if I was going to be the one to break the ice on the dance floor," he chuckled as a slow song began.

"Hey Q, I'm proud to be of service, this party needed a lil kick start, shame we didn't get up earlier." Duo winked before turning to Hilde, "thanks for the dance Hild."

"No problem Duo, that's what friends are for," she answered, slightly sad that the song had finished.

"Say why didn't Heero and Relena get up and dance?" Duo asked in a slightly slurred voice.

"You know Heero, he never dances," Quatre sighed.

"Sure Heero dances…" Duo stopped in his tracks, "Q I'm gonna go inside and lie down for a bit, I feel a bit…drunk."

"Sure Duo I'll wake you up later." Duo nodded a thanks to his friend and waved them goodbye as he entered the house. The bottom floor corridor was just like the top. It felt weird to Duo as he walked down the window corridor, it was so noisy outside yet none of the sound was travelling through the windows. Settling himself in a wicker chair he intended to stay there and watch the fireworks go up into the sky for a while but found his tired lids falling over his eyes.

"Damn drink…makes me tried," he murmured resting his head on the arm of the chair and falling asleep.

xXx

A few hours later Duo felt himself being gently woken up. He opened his tired eyes to see Wu Fei crouching in front of him. His long dark black hair had been let down and was framing his oval face. He smirked at his friend who looked a wreck.

"How much did you drink Maxwell?" he asked, as the braided boy groaned reaching up to rub his eyes.

"I'd been drinking through out the day on odd occasions…I guess it kinda built up," he murmured.

"You know most people stopped drinking the champagne after 4, it was only you, Hilde and Relena who continued." WuFei informed handing the boy two headache tablets and a glass of water.

"What time is it?"

"Its Midnight, it took an hour for Relena to get rid of all her guests" Wu Fei answered, "There all in the lounge at the moment, you ready to go and join them?" Duo nodded his head sleepily, getting out of his chair he took a glance out into the garden to see everything was still up but all glasses, plates and food had been collected.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep Wu-man I bet Relena thinks I'm a right bastard now." Duo yawned

"Don't be stupid", Wu Fei rolled his eyes as he guided the boy through the long corridors of Relena's mansion, "your luckily you missed the mad rush to get everyone out."

"Yeah…" he murmured as they both reached a large golden painted door. Wu Fei pushed it open to reveal the large lounge, containing 5 big deep red couches. All were currently taken up by the Ex-Gundam pilots and girls. Duo's feet sunk into the deep cream carpet as he made his way over to his seat next to Zechs, who he hadn't noticed was even at the party, and indeed next to Zechs was Noin. Duo had heard the two had bared a child over a year ago named Jamie. It felt weird to him to be sat next to the man who had tried so many times to kill him and the rest of the pilots. Over the 5 years since the war had ended Zechs's frame had gotten even bigger, however he still kept his blonde hair the same length. The man looked as hard as a rock and Duo silently made a note not to get on the wrong side of the man.

On the other couches were Relena, Hilde and Heero on one, Quatre, Trowa and Katherine on another, Sally and Dorothy on the couch next to his while on the last was Une and her new husband Rally who was also also the head of the Preventers.

Rally was a tall man, about the same height as Trowa. He had bulky muscles, which hinted he obviously worked out. He had light brown hair, which was neatly cut short and spiked, his deep brown eyes were current laid on the girl lay across him and his wife asleep. Mariemaia, the puppet of Dakem Barton, Duo recalled, was taller than he last saw her, while her hair and grown and was taken back into a low ponytail. She was now a young teenager of 13, to Duo it seemed like life was going to fast. Everyone had changed so much in the last 5 years. The big red couches were all placed in a pentagon while behind Relena's couch was a large fire, which was crackling away happily.

"Now that we're all here," Wu Fei spoke as he followed Duo into the room. "I have some important news to announce."

"What is it Wu Fei, what's up?" Noin asked as laced she fingers with her husbands.

"I worked out a theory last night to a case I've been working on for the last few months." He perched on the edge of his seat next to his wife, who gently rubbed his back and urged him to continue, "for many months now, you may know members of the Peacecraft party have been…well murdered."

The room was silent as the guys nodded their heads, remembering how the members of Relena's parliament group had been knocked off one by one. Over the last few months Relena had been going crazy just trying to find people to replaced her lost members. Not only were they employees to Miss Relena but they were also her friends. However, it was not just Relena's peace party who were being murdered. A few years before a well known peace politician was also assassinated along with many of his members. James Fuku was the leader of the Fardo party and was a well respected man upon Earth and the colonies. He had a sense of charm and leadership and had such great ideas to promote peace that Relena had often wondered if the public preferred him to her. It was such a tragedy when he was killed, Relena had to do all she could to stop another war from breaking out.

"Every member that has been murdered has been left with a lightening symbol shaped like an S," WuFei continued, "we can only guess its an assassin."

"That's logical Wu Fei, I'm sure even a 5 year old would have worked that out by now," Heero spoke. "Get to the point."

"Yes, Heero I am," WuFei snapped glaring at the boy for his lack of patience. "If you look at the way these people have been murdered, they run up in importance, Harry Dickson, Sarah Tardy and so on…the last being John Governor." Relena gasped, her hand flew up to cover her mouth in shock.

"No…when? How?" She stammered, tears coming to her eyes. Heero grabbed her free hand to comfort her. Wu Fei sat with a stony expression on his face.

"Last night, he died from a stab to the neck," he wasn't willing to tell the girl he'd found the man was in the middle of committing a sexual act with a stranger when he was killed. The papers had the job of doing that for him.

"Oh god," Relena muttered turning so she could burry her head into her soon to be husbands shirt, her whole body shaking.

"There's something else," Wu Fei continued, "i think Relena's next." The shaking girl suddenly stopped. She pulled her head out of her lovers chest and turned to Wu Fei her face as white as a sheet.

"How do you know?" Heero asked his eyes glaring at his friend to answer instantly.

"She's next in line Heero, its rational sense," WuFei muttered.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" The 'Perfect Solider' snapped, "she could have been killed today!"

"I don't think the assassin would be willing to try and kill Relena in the middle of a engagement ceremony where she is surrounded by people, guards and indeed accompanied by her fiancé, who is in fact a Gundam pilot, every where she goes." WuFei answered, the room was left into a tense silence afterwards, which was just begging to be broken.

"Do you think it's the same person who killed James Fuku?" Quatre spoke quietly, remembering the kind young politician.

"...We don't know, but we are not willing to rule out the possibility." Wu Fei answered

"We need to set up a security system." Zechs spoke, his arm locked round his wife's shoulders. "We need to inform all the guards now and check the house hasn't been broken into while we've been sat here. All doors and windows need to be firmly locked."

"Good idea Zechs," WuFei got out of his seat, "could you take the women upstairs and keep them all in one room while we check the house over?"

"Sure thing," Zechs nodded helping his wife out of her seat. He and the girls exited the room, leaving the 5 Gundam Pilots alone for the first time that evening. All on separate couches except for Quatre and Trowa they all stared at each other in silence.

"Well…" Duo scratched the back of his head as he stood up, "how is it that every time I come there's trouble?"

"Shut it Maxwell", Heero barked, Duo glared at the boy on the couch.

"Nice way of greeting me Heero. I'm fine how are you?" The braided boy snapped

"Guys this is no time to fight," Quatre spoke up as he got up from his couch. "We need to secure the building, Heero you take the dinning room, gym and library. Trowa will take Hammam, kitchen and washing room. I'll check the downstairs bathrooms, Heero's office and music room. Duo and WuFei can check all the bedrooms upstairs."

"Roger," all the boys chimed in.

"Lets go and meet back here as soon as possible, I'll inform the guards and Rashid of the matter." After that statement the boys exited the room and crept round the house, trying to see if there were any intruders. Wu Fei and Duo made their way up the grand staircase and into the long glass corridor.

"You know this is kinda spooky," Duo murmured tucking a stray piece of hair behind his ear.

"Shut it Maxwell, if you don't want the intruder to hear us." Wu Fei barked back, his hand lightly running over the gun hid under his dining shirt.

"Well sorry," Duo muttered, "I'll go this way," he pointed down the left corridor.

"Fine, we'll meet back here in 7 minutes." Duo nodded and raced off down the corridor, disappearing into the shadows on his way. Wu Fei stared in amazement. It always impressed him how the boy could blend into the shadows so well. Duo was in fact brilliant of sneaking round places during the war. He could remember the time when Duo and himself had to break out of an OZ cell and reach their new Gundam's. The young boy had run along the corridors with stealth melting into the shadows around him as soldiers ran past them. Wu Fei's onyx eyes glanced off into the darkness, looking out for any movement within the shadows. For all they knew the assassin could process great talents of sneaking round, hacking into systems etc such as the Gundam Pilots themselves.

10 minutes later the boys met up down stairs again. The last two coming in being Wu Fei and Duo. The three other pilots were all sat on the nearest couch next to the fire, silently discussing the problem at hand.

"All clear guys." Duo informed, "all windows locked also."

"Same here," Quatre told his eyes watching the two boys. "I've informed Rashid and the other guards, they've set up guards to go on patrol around the gardens and perimeter of the house every half hour."

"Good," Wu Fei yawned, "So all we can do now is sleep."

"I suppose," Quatre murmured while in deep thought, "say, Wu Fei have you got any idea who has done these terrible crimes?"

"I thought we had a lead yesterday," the long black haired boy sighed sitting on the arm of one of the settees. "I thought the hotel security camera system would have something, but the assassin got there before us. When the assassin and John were supposed to enter the building the tapes had been blanked out."

"Damn, were there any eye witnesses?" Duo asked with a frown from where he stood by the lounge door.

"Not really, sure the staff saw her but she had her face covered up." WuFei informed

"So it's a girl?" Heero mumbled in his seat

"Yeah."

"At least we know which sex we're looking for," Duo added, before letting out a long yawn. "God I'm beat, I'll be going to bed now, see you guys in the morning." With that he went to leave but stopped in his tracks "Ermm…. which room is mine?"

"Go to the top of the grand stairs and turn right, it's the last room at the end of the corridor." WuFei answered

"Great," Duo exited the room glad that he was finally gonna get some sleep. He instantly felt relieved, the tension in the lounge had been so great between them all. After everything that happened, he thought the reunion was going to be a blood bath.

**TBC...**

Still kinda plot setting, the next chap gets into the story! Anyway Review if you want some more! Still looking for a Beta if anyone is up for it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was beautiful, the sun shone brightly onto the pearl white house and the flourishing gardens. By morning all the gazebos from the night before had been removed from the garden and all the candles had been fished from the pool so the guys could go swimming. The boy's decided that morning that they were going to have a normal day, but increase the security system. Heero ordered many of his personally trained guards to guard the garden walls encase the assassin would to climb over, while Quatre's Maganac's were currently patrolling with Relena's other guards through the house on occasions and by the front gates.

By 12pm, almost everyone had gathered round the pool to relax. Relena watched with a small smile on her face as her Sister in Law played with Jamie in the pool. However beautiful the scene was she couldn't keep everything from going round and round in her mind. She was next, someone was out to hunt her down and kill her. She felt a shiver run down her spine, she knew she was safe with her friends; after all they were all experts at keeping each other alive. It was such a shame to find her friend John had died last night. He was a very dear friend to her, and a vital part in helping her achieve total Peace. He was a very nice man to everyone, which is why she couldn't understand why anyone would want to kill him.

"Hey Relena?" Duo waved his hand in front of her face. "Relena? Earth to Princess!" She jumped in her seat.

"Huh?" She turned to the braided boy who was currently only wearing a pair of black swim shorts. She eyed up the toned body in front of her, from the muscular legs to the very toned 6 pack and beautiful face of Duo Maxwell. Although he had a beautiful body she also noticed all the small scars covering his legs, arms and chest, which must have been from the war.

"I said do you want a soda?" he asked frowning at her slightly, "so?" suddenly she noticed she was at level with his…She blushed.

"Errrr, Yes please Duo," she answered quickly as he laughed.

"Coming up in 5 minutes," with that he ran off to the house, his bare feet slapping on he hard garden slabs as he ran. Relena stared after the boy when she noticed a large plaster on his shoulder.

"Hey…Hilde?" She called, the short haired girl looked up from her book to see Relena had a confused expression on her face. "Has Duo hurt his shoulder or something?"

"Yeah, he fell on a tool back at work on L2 and it went straight through his shoulder." Both girls winced, "he had it in bandage but the doctors had given him a plaster to use instead if the bandage itched."

"Oh." Relena murmured leaning back on her deck chair again and closing her eyes.

Duo entered the kitchen to find Trowa sat at the table currently reading the morning paper. He stopped in his tracks once he'd noticed the green eyed boy sat on a breakfast stool at the breakfast table. He let out a loud sigh and silently made his way over to the fridge in which he opened and grabbed the 6 pack of sodas out from the third shelf. Setting it on the side he suddenly noticed a small note stuck between two of the cans. He frowned and pulled the note from its hiding place and opened it. It read: -

_What is stronger than God  
The answer everyone fears? _

_More evil than the Devil_

_That causes tears._

"What the hell?" He murmured his violet eyes taking in the words carefully typed on the small note by either a computer or typewriter.

"What's that?" Trowa asked from where he was sat, Duo threw a glance over his shoulder at the boy before shaking his head, his braid swishing side to side.

"Nothing, just a crap riddle which came with the sodas, you know these things really annoy me." He chucked the note onto the sideboard before ripping open the packet. Opening a can with a pop and a fizz he took a long sip. He sighed as the cool cola slid down his throat. The room was left into silence which Duo felt like he had to break.

"So how are you and Quatre doing?" he murmured, his back still turned on the boy sat at the table as he stared out into the beautiful garden. He watched as Noin played with her small child within the water with Zechs watching intently nearby with his ice blue eyes. He could tell the man was indeed very protective over his wife and child.

"Fine." Was the one word answer, which erupted from the boy

"Hn Good…" he heard the screeching of the breakfast stool legs scraping back on the floor. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that the green-eyed boy was heading for the door to leave the room. He pulled the door open but stopped on his way out, he turned and looked over at Duo who still had his back to him, looking out the window at the others playing in the pool.

Dropping his gaze to the floor he murmured softly, "I'm sorry Duo…" with that he left. Duo let his eyes slide shut for a moment as a painful look came to his face. A second later he shook his head grabbing the other soda cans he headed outside once again.

xXx

Laughter erupted from the dinning table as Hilde finished her joke on how one of her employees had acted at work. The poor bugger had caught the end of one of Hilde's practical jokes and had been covered in oil. Duo grinned at his friend from the other side of the table. He knew that the joke had been one of his old favourites, but he'd never ruin Hilde's glory moment. They'd all just been served with a killer dinner, which reminded Duo of a Christmas dinner; there were three different kinds of meats spread out all over the table and millions of different vegetables and gravy.

"So Relena who designed your house?" Rally asked from where he was sat next to Duo. "I've noticed that your house transforms from Moroccan designs to late Victorian in places."

"Well when the house was first built I had a designer in and he decided to split the house into 3 themes, Moroccan, Victorian and Italian. As you've probably noticed, some rooms are made up of drapes and large cushions from Morocco, the Music room is Italian with all the mosaic patterns on the walls, and this room is Victorian," the girl explained. "I wanted something different from my last house. I find it's more enjoyable to live in a house with different themes throughout."

"Well I must say its very beautiful Miss Relena," Dorothy added.

"Hey watch out Dorothy she wont be a Miss for very long," Une laughed. "She'll be Mrs Yuy after the Summer!"

"Speaking of weddings," Katherine spoke up; everyone turned to her. "I'll be getting married next year in June." The table was left in shock.

"Kathy?" Trowa turned to foster sister. "To whom?"

"His name is Quinn, and I've been seeing him for over 8 months now." Katherine smiled happily, her green eyes shinning with joy. "Don't worry Trowa he's a good guy."

"How come I didn't know?" He asked, "why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you were so wrapped up with Quatre, well I didn't see the need," she muttered twirling one of her shoulder length brown curls round her finger. "Besides you know now, and you're all invited to the wedding."

"A toast." Hilde raised her glass, "to Katherine, Heero, Relena, fuck to everyone who will be getting married in the future because I have a feeling everyone in here will be one day." Everyone laughed, lifting up their glasses.

"To marriage!" Hilde called

"To marriage!" Everyone replied in a happy tone, Hilde glanced over at the boy she loved to find his violet eyes staring down at his nearly empty plate.

"So what's he like Katherine?" Relena asked taking a sip of her champagne.

"He's got dark hair and eyes, tall like Tro," she sighed dreamily. "I met him while shopping for the circus group one day on L4. I asked him along to the show that night, and we've been dating ever since."

"Oh Katherine how romantic," Hilde cooed.

"Great are we going to be having girly talk all night?" Wu Fei moaned tiredly rubbing his forehead.

"Aw come on Wu, the girls getting married to a guy we don't even know we've gotta find out if he's right for Kathy." Duo spoke up

"For the last time its Wu Fei," the boy growled in his seat

"What about your love life Duo?" Sally asked, "has there been any special ladies you haven't told us about?" The boy seemed to go quiet and shook his head while avoiding all gazes.

"Ah ha that proves it" Relena giggled in her seat, "you have a girl back on L2 which we don't know about."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have its written all over your face!"

"No seriously, guys help me out here!"

"You dug yourself into this hole Maxwell, you get yourself out." WuFei snorted

"Hn. So who is she?" Heero asked from where his was sat, his arms were firmly crossed across his chest and his gaze was fixed onto the blushing braided boy.

"I swear." Duo held his hand over his heart, "i do not have a girl back on L2, you all know I never lie." Heero frowned for a second, as if considering what his friend had just said before settling back into his usual silence.

"I'm tired." Sally spoke as she pushed her chair away from the table and slowly stood. "As much as I'd like to stay and tackle Duo about his single status I feel like I've been run over by a train, so good night everyone."

"I think I'll be following you Sal. I don't like the look on Quatre's face, he looks like he's about to launch a full investigation on me." Duo smirked standing from the table. "Thanks Relena, the food was very nice, good night."

"Night Duo." Relena smiled after the boy as he disappeared from the room. The others seemed to disappear after that and soon the only two left at the table was Heero and Relena herself. Turning to her future husband she cupped his hand around hers, but didn't feel him grip back. She looked up to find him staring at the spot in which Duo just left with a puzzled look on his face.

"Anything wrong?" she asked slightly worried

"Hn." With that the boy dropped his grip on her hand and stood from the table. "I'm tired."

"Yes, you must be," she nodded. "Lets go to bed." The young man nodded his head and held his arm out for her to hook hers round with. The two walked to their bedroom in silence, the way it always was around them.

xXx

The next day started as normal. By the time Relena was awake the next morning Heero was up and out round the house somewhere like he normally was. For once Relena wished her prince would lye in bed with her and appreciate being together. Though she knew Heero would never do anything like that in a million years with anyone. Scrambling out of her bed she quickly jumped into the shower. This was also the place were she liked to think about Heero and her/their life.

She wished so many times that Heero would surprise her and join her in her morning shower, but she knew Heero wasn't the type of person to do that. He never dressed round her and always had something to cover himself up. Their bedroom activities had reduced to a maximum of twice every two weeks and straight after they did have sex the young man would fall asleep leaving her to rest on her own. Though Heero had said he loved her, so falling asleep after sex must mean that he loved her…in some way.

Quickly washing her hair she jumped out of the shower and wrapped a large dark blue towel round her body and grabbed another one to dye her hair off. _Perhaps_, she thought, H_eero feels a little bit shy around me, that's why he always covers himself up_. Opening the bathroom door she wondered into her bedroom towel in hand rubbing at her hair to get it mostly dry. Turning to grab her brush from her bedside table, she stopped as her eyes lay on the sight in her bed. A raw scream tore from her small mouth as she dropped her towel in shock.

A second later Quatre and Trowa came running through the bedroom door, but soon stopped once seeing what was on the bed. Within the blood stained, white cotton sheets of the bed were one of the many housemaids. Her neck had been twisted in an unnatural way, while her body was burnt to a sickening maroon. The room smelt of burnt skin and blood and Relena wondered why didn't notice the girl before she walked out of the bathroom. Relena felt her head spin as she backed slowly into the nearest wall. Her wide eyes were glued to the burnt body on the bed as she found she couldn't pull them away. Her breaths shortened as she began to hyperventilate. Someone must have come into her bedroom while she was in the shower and killed her maid. She let out a small whimper before someone wrapped their arms around her.

"Shhhhhh" not caring whom it was she buried her head into the shoulder of the person in front of her. She closed her eyes trying to block out the image on the bed. She felt the person rub small circles on her back trying to get her to calm down. "It's OK Relena, I'm just going to lead you out of the room OK?"

She nodded faintly and felt herself being led from the room, the soft hands of the person guiding her like a puppy out onto the landing of her large mansion. Once outside, she could still smell the smoke, the sickening image wouldn't leave her mind and she doubt it would for the next ten years. She opened her eyes to stare into a thick mass of brown hair she'd buried her head into. Pulling away she looked up at large violet eyes peering down at her.

"You OK now?" Duo asked a deep frown on his face, "can you stand on your own?" She gulped seemed to be lost for words as she tried to stand up. Finding her legs were too weak she grabbed hold of the boy in front of her.

"Come on I'll carry you to Sally's room," he muttered lifting her up. She yelped in surprise but grabbed a firm hold on him as he took off down the corridor.

"Who…" she croaked trying to get her voice back, "who could have done such a thing?" The image of the girl flashed in front of her eyes. "Heero…" she whimpered the name of her fiancé into the shoulder of the man as he came to a stop outside a large red wooden door. He knocked once and it was threw open by Sally.

"Duo what's happened?" she asked worriedly, Duo rushed in and laid the girl on the bed.

"A maid has been murdered," he informed with a deep sigh, lifting his head he took a look at each of the girls faces who had been gathered with Sally's bedroom. Hilde and Dorothy had taken a place next to Relena on the bed hugging her dearly, while Katherine and Noin were perched on chairs round the room. Une covered up Mariemaia ears hoping the girl didn't hear what Duo just said. Rally got out of his chair next to his wife and went over to stand next to Sally who blinked in shock.

"How could she get into the house?" he rasped, "we've got the best security system in the country at the moment, how?"

"I don't know Rally but I'm going to find out," Duo answered just as Quatre appeared behind him.

"I've been ordered to look after the girls, they need you up there Duo, Rally," the blonde murmured, his face was as white as a sheet and his blue eyes were watering. Duo nodded in understandment. Placing a hand on his friends shoulder he guided the man into the room before racing up to the crime scene with Rally close behind him. When they got there they found Zechs, Trowa, WuFei and Heero all standing round staring at the body, the look of terror shining in their eyes. Finally taking in the entire scene, Duo noticed on the wall above the body was the word 'NEXT' written in blood, which had now dried and was crusting.

"I don't understand," Heero murmured, "how could this of happened?!" The five boys watched as the ex-wing pilot started to pace the floor, a manic look placed on his face. Running a hand through his hair he cried, "we have the best security in the Sanc for fucks sake and this has happened in the space of 10 minutes when she went into the shower!"

"Calm down Heero," Zechs spoke up, "we need to think over this logically."

"Has anyone checked the body yet?" Rally asked from where he was stood near the door. "Then we can actually tell when she was killed" There was silence in the room as each boy stared at each other in turn.

"Oh for Christ sakes I'll do it" WuFei snapped marching towards the body. He grit his teeth as he knelt on the floor next to the bed. The body was in bad shape most of the skin had been burnt to a cinder and the bits which weren't had turned a black red and had shrivelled. Some of the internal body organs were peeking through burnt muscle and bones. WuFei grimaced as he touched the body with his bare hand. Behind him Trowa brought out a pen from his shirt pocket and tore a piece of paper off one of Relena's note pads she kept on her dressing table.

"Ready?" he called to WuFei

"Right…The body has been burnt badly, and is still quite hot" he murmured, "This could only mean that her body was only recently burnt." He gulped loudly as he lifted the girls dark brown hair up to take a look at her neck.

"The neck has been twisted out of place, this could only suggest she was killed before she was set on fire," he informed, his eyes raked over the body noticing the S shape trade mark of the assassin hacked into her stomach. He grit his teeth "On the right side of her stomach, the assassin has carved the trade mark lightening shape," he took in a shaky breath, "she looks to be in her early 20's and…" He stopped suddenly. The other boys frowned deeply as they watched WuFei reach forward towards the girl's mouth. There they noticed a small piece of paper poking out through he girl's teeth. WuFei made a face as he pulled the girls dislocated jaw apart to pull the piece of paper out. Sitting back into his heels he opened the folded piece of paper. A frown creased his forehead as he read.

_We bleed, we die_

_In crises we lie_

_I am what you are and nothing more_

Either rich or poor

_We are…_

The room was left into a deafening silence, each of the men staring at WuFei with a confused look on their face. What was the piece of paper for?

"She's messing with us" WuFei finally spoke, "a riddle, to mess with our minds."

"I had one," Duo suddenly spoke up, the five boys turned their attention onto him, "I found one yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Heero snapped

"Oh come on how was I supposed to know, it was attached to the soda pack," Duo cried, "I think it might be downstairs still." He suddenly ran out of the room. The five boys followed all the way down to the kitchen area. Some maids and servants were already up and walking around the house doing their daily chores. They'd obviously not heard Relena's scream or noticed one of their colleges had disappeared. Entering the kitchen area where 2 cooks were preparing breakfast for everyone, the boys watched as Duo snapped up a piece of paper from the window ledge. Quickly checking it was the right piece of paper, Duo handed it to WuFei.

_What is stronger than God  
The answer everyone fears? _

_More evil than the Devil_

_That causes tears._

The six boys frowned.

"What does it mean?" Trowa spoke softly, he got no answer. A second later Heero turned on his heel to exit the room.

"Where do you think your going?" WuFei called

"First I'm going to order the servants not to go upstairs, and second I need to update the security system," he growled, "someone's got to stop the bitch from entering the house."

"I'll go and inform the others what's happening," Trowa sighed, "They need to know."

"I'll come with you," Zechs replied

"Dido," Rally answered, "I think Marie knows what's going on."

"Shit" Zechs murmured raking a hand rough his long hair.

"Myself and Duo will go to the Preventers headquarters then," WuFei informed, "they have lots of spare security camera's, we'll go and collect some to use round here."

"Good thinking" Heero muttered "I'll see you back here soon." With that the boy marched out of the room. Duo turned to WuFei with a drained look on his face.

"I wish I knew sooner this was going to happen," he murmured, "Relena was so shook up."

"Don't think about it Duo" WuFei heaved a sigh, "lets get the security system up and running, I have no doubt that once Heero has checked through the house toughly and got his team to their best he'll have this place safe." Though something deep down inside told the two that no matter how good the security system was, the assassin was going to get in and kill Relena.

The drive to the Preventers headquarters was quiet as both boys were lost in their thoughts. Duo stared emotionlessly at the road in front of him as he sat in the passenger seat of WuFei's 4-wheel drive. The image of the twisted body haunted his mind. His eyes followed the white lines on the tarmac as the car moved.

"So how much do you know about this assassin?" he murmured weakly

"We know it's a girl," WuFei answered. "She has a habit of leaving the lightening S shape carved into the skin of the victim."

"How long has she been killing these people?"

"For over a year now," WuFei informed. "The party members were mostly killed when they visited the colonies. Though for the last few months the members have been knocked off on Earth."

"How? Have they all been killed the same way?" Duo asked in interest

"Not really, I think the assassin has done the killings randomly to keep us off her tracks," WuFei pulled to a stop at a red stop. "If I was still an assassin I think that would be the way I would be doing it. The girl must be trained specially to do the job. No ordinary assassin would be able to sneak through Heero's security system, kill someone and then sneak out."

"Hmmm."

"Heero will have to bring up the security system a lot to catch this girl," WuFei mumbled, "I've seen the stuff she can do, and to say it ain't pretty is an understatement."

"Don't worry Wu I'm sure Heero will catch her somehow, he always does," Duo reassured with a small smile

"Hn." The light turned green again and WuFei sped down the street. It was unlucky that the two were caught within the morning rush hour to get to their destination. It just irritated the two as they needed to be as quick as possible, they always had the thought at the back of their mind that something may happen while they weren't there.

The two let out a long exasperated sigh as they came to another red light. It seemed to them that the world was against them today. Duo rolled down his window to let in some cool air. Trying to strike up a conversation WuFei asked the question which he's been meaning to ask Duo since he arrived 2 days before.

"So you've been living on L2?" he began, the braided boy nodded faintly. "Why did you leave Duo?" The boy froze in his seat, his violet eyes flickered onto his Chinese friend for a moment before returning to stare at the tarmac outside "Duo?"

"The lights are going to turn green in a second WuFei," the boy replied, and just as he said it, the lights changed. WuFei let out a loud annoyed sigh.

"Stop changing the subject Maxwell," WuFei sighed

"Stop trying to noise yourself into other peoples business," the boy snapped, the car was left into a tense silence. WuFei glanced over at the boy before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted are we there yet?" the boy asked in a moody tone

"Just round the next corner."

"Well hurry up the others are going to be wondering were we are."

**TBC...**

So why did Duo leave? What's Trowa sorry about? And what the hell do the riddles mean?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Trowa and Quatre wondered away from the house and down to the servant quarters situated a little way from the palace. When the palace was built Relena need so many servants for the different jobs she built an extra house for them to live in. After Trowa, Rally and Zechs had informed the girls and Quatre about the notes, Relena had suggested two of them should go down to the servant's quarters and ask round. They had been informed by one of the guards Heero had trained that the body of the maid on the bed had been identified as a girl called 'Daisy Kelly'. Relena had recalled the girl to be one of her personal dressers, and also a dear friend to her. So Trowa and Quatre set off straight away to the servant quarters to find out all they could about the girl. The two came to a stop outside a large house much like the main palace but smaller. Ivy grew up the large white walls while the garden around was tidily kept. The gravel crunched under their boots as they cautiously walked up to the front door. Still shaking slightly Quatre raised his hand and pulled on the large doorbell. He took a step back and took a glance over at his lover. A second later the door was swung open by an old woman with curly grey hair and light green eyes hid behind small rounded spectacles. She was hunched slightly and had an old rickety walking stick. She recognised them at once.

"Sir Winner, Sir Barton what are you doing down here?" She gasped in surprise; her glasses falling slightly down her noise.

"We need to ask some questions about a certain servant called Daisy Kelly," Quatre informed in a grim voice. The old woman frowned for a second before moving to the side to let the two boys pass her to enter the house.

"We haven't seen her all morning," she told the two shutting the door behind her; she led them into the lounge of the house. The sun shone through the large glass windows lighting up the room for the two grown men to notice the walls were lined with photos of all the different maids and servants. "She went out last night," the old woman continued, "but I haven't seen her since, is there something wrong?"

"You'd better sit down Mrs?"

"Jenkins," the old woman answered Trowa while sitting back on an old flowered chair, "what's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Mrs Jenkins, Daisy's been…murdered," Trowa told hating the fact that he had to deliver the horrible news. Quatre grabbed for his heart as pain ripped through him. The old woman slumped in her chair; her shoulders shook with emotion as she sobbed.

"How, where, when?" she wept, "How could my Daisy die?"

"You were close?" Quatre bit out as he tried to control the raging pain tearing through his chest.

"She was my adopted daughter," the old woman told though blurry eyes, "I've acted as her mother since she was a nipper."

"I'm sorry," Quatre apologized his sad blue eyes dropping to the blue-carpeted floor. He could feel his guilt rising, if only he had been more on guard, then maybe the girl wouldn't have been killed.

"How did she die?" The old woman asked, "run over, stabbed? Please tell me." The two boys glanced at each other before Quatre dropped his head nodding for Trowa to continue. The tall man knelt in front to the woman in the chair

"She was found this morning on Miss Peacecraft's bed, burnt to death" he mumbled. "By what Preventer Wu Fei could tell, she was killed sometime this morning, I'm so sorry."

"Oh god," the woman whispered her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock and horror. "Who would do such a thing?" Trowa hesitated for a second, wondering if he should share that information with the woman.

"We don't know Mrs." He answered, "but Sir Yuy is willing to find out, for now we need your help, could you answer some questions about Daisy for us?"

"…Yes…yes I suppose I have to," Mrs Jenkins spoke in a low voice. "She was such a bright girl, never in a spot of trouble…" She stared off at a picture on the far wall from them. Trowa turned to see what she was looking at. Getting up from were he was knelt he went over to look at the picture. Quatre, glancing at the picture before turning to the old woman.

"Is that her?" he asked

"Yes, that picture was taken when the house was first being built," the grey haired woman told, "she was so excited to work for Miss Peacecraft." Trowa inspected the picture on the wall, Daisy Kelly was indeed very beautiful and looked blissfully happy in the photo. Her dark blue eyes sparkled in the sun as her brown hair wavered in the wind. She was stood in front of the Peacecraft Mansion in her maids uniform. The look on her face told everyone that she was proud to be working for Relena Peacecraft. The person everyone respected within the Sanc Kingdom.

"What was her job round the house?" Trowa asked in interest, his eyes taking in the status of the building in the background. By the looks of it the picture was taken round about two months before the house was finished. The Palace's first and second floors were done, but the building still lacked a roof.

"She used to help Relena dress in the morning by picking out her clothes and selecting which make up and fragrance to wear, she would then tidy up the bedroom when Sir Yuy and Miss Peacecraft would leave. Just simple things such as making the bed, putting away clothes left out. She always made sure there was a fresh bunch of flowers within their room."

"Relena told us she was quiet fond of Daisy."

"Yes they were friends, if only in a employer, employee basis.

"Could you show us her room Mrs?" Quatre asked, "there might be something in there to tell us why she might have been murdered."

"Of course follow me," the old woman shakily lifted herself out of her chair and led the two boys from the room and up the spiral stairs to the bedrooms.

Heero slammed his fist onto his office desk, as he repeatedly found nothing on the house perimeters security cameras. His office was on the ground floor of the great palace but wasn't very big. Glass framed pictures lined the white walls, the pictures had in fact been picked out by Relena's stylist. Heero often planned to take them down not really seeing the point in such useless art. On one of the walls was a large full-length mirror. All the room contained was Heero's large oak desk, holding his laptop and paper work, a chair and a few filing cabinets. Heero stood still on the dark blue carpet, frowning. How could someone get into the house without going through the garden to get to it? Unless the girl had hacked into the security system and cut out the piece of tape he's looking for. Though he was sure that he hadn't seen the tape jump from one place to another and besides no one could hack into his computer without him knowing. He'd been through every tape 5 times and found nothing and it frustrated him to no end.

"Found anything Heero?" Zechs asked closing the office door behind him.

"No nothing," the man answered, "the tape doesn't skip anywhere."

"So that means the assassin was already in the house before we went to bed last night?" Zechs asked, Heero suddenly froze in his seat. He didn't even think of that. He could always rely with Zechs to come up with an impossible way.

"She can't have been, we checked over the house last night," he muttered, "there is no way she could have been in here already."

"It was just a suggestion, though there is the fact of how the assassin got into your bedroom without being seen dragging a dead body around the hall." Heero frowned, he hadn't thought of that either "There's no way that body was killed in your room, it would have smoked the room out and caused too much attention. Also how come there were no blood stains on the floor around the corridors?" Heero was struck in his seat. This was starting to turn out as a mystery murder. How the hell did the assassin get the body into their room? His old war friend and enemy turned to him, his ice blue eyes burning into Heero's.

"Relena is safe with Noin and Jamie. Heero we need to find out what's going on before it gets out of hand. I don't want my wife and child getting hurt, nor my sister."

"I understand Zechs, it's just so God damn confusing," the Japanese man cried rubbing his forehead. There was a knock at the office door, which caused both of their heads to snap towards the noise.

"Its WuFei and Duo," the Preventer called through, before opening the door. The two boys entered the office carrying a large box between them. Making a place for them to put it on the table Zechs stood back and watched as WuFei opened the box and pulled out a security camera.

"We have 100 to place round the house," Duo reported, "that's enough for 2 in each room and 5 in the corridors and 4 in the main hall, Rashid should be up in a second with the rest of the boxes from the car"

"Did you have to pay for them Chang?" Heero asked pushing his laptop to one side

"They said it was for an important cause and said I could have them on my work bill. The only problem is the amount of money I've put into this case already is enough to make the Winner foundation go bankrupt."He turned to Heero, "though if this is what we have to do to capture the bitch, then we need to do it."

"Hn." Heero nodded with agreement, just as Trowa and Quatre entered the office with remorseful looks on their faces.

"Did you find out anything?" Zechs asked

"Daisy Kelly had been working for Relena since the mansion was built" Quatre recalled, "There was nothing suspicious about her, she was just a normal maid and did her job every day."

"Though we did find something weird…" Trowa dug into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of folded paper. Unfolding it he read, "'...I'm going to keep it a secret, what I've found is amazing, it can be a place of my own…' These were the last words written in her diary before the whole page had been ripped out." Trowa held up the paper to show half the page was missing, "We found it when looking round her room."

"What does it mean though?" Quatre added, "a place of her own??"

"Well whatever she found wasn't supposed to be," Zechs spoke as he lent against the nearest wall. He fiddled with a piece of his long blonde hair, which was draped over one shoulder. His blue eyes were fixed onto the floor. "Whatever she found must have been something of the assassins."

"But what?" Duo wondered out loud, the room was left into a wondering silence, with the boys wondering over what the girl could have found. Though once again they couldn't think of anything.

"Lets get these cameras up and running," WuFei ordered. "It'll make the girls feel better when they're up," The other men nodded.

xXx

The next few days passed swiftly with no new attacks from the assassin at all. All camera's had been set up round the house, and Heero actually thought that they had scared the girl off. He had every camera linked up to his laptop and added an extra security system on to it so no one without great difficulty could hack into it. He'd noticed that Relena had calmed down lot and had actually left Sally's room after spending 3 days in there without leaving. For those three days she had the doors and windows locked, a guard standing under the window outside and one standing outside her bedroom door. Of course Katherine, Dorothy and Hilde stayed in there with her for the three days for the girl would wake up screaming from nightmares of her servant lying on her bed burnt to death. Though they all hadn't been able to sleep properly since that morning.

Heero slept on edge, his hand under his pillow ready to pull out his gun at any moment. WuFei didn't like the thought of going to sleep and being unaware of his surrounding while his wife was in such a state. So most nights he didn't sleep, instead he stayed up praying to his Chinese gods to watch over the group. Duo slept within Mariemaia's room with Une and Rally since she felt she needed more protection. Trowa and Quatre slept within their bedrooms, knifes and under their pillows just like the war times. As for Zechs, Noin and Jamie, Noin had ordered one of Heero's professional guards to guard their room also.

The tension in the house was high, every servant felt like their life was on the line, and many had resigned. The ones who stayed felt like they owed their life to Miss Relena and the Gundam Pilots for saving the world. By the 4th day everyone had decided to have a proper meal and so for lunch they all exited their bedrooms and came down to the large Victorian dining hall to be served a proper lunch.

Relena sat shakily down in her seat while quickly taking in her surroundings. Before she exited her bedroom she made sure that the only people who were going to enter the dining room were people who she knew very well. Already at the table were Quatre, Trowa, Hilde, Dorothy and Katherine. Relena fiddled with the end of her sleeve, where was Heero? Her drained eyes strayed onto the dining room clock ticking away on the wall.

Heero sat within his office his gun in his hand as he checked over the security cameras. Everything to him had been going smoothly since they set up the cameras. Maybe they might have scared the assassin off for the moment. Checking over the cameras he found every guard in their place and doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing. He stopped on one image as a small smile came to his lips.

Within Mariemaia's room Duo was currently trying to help the girl dress to go down to lunch. The boy was half dressed himself, his shirt was done up but all the buttons were all in one hole too high so it didn't match. His braid was half coming out and he had one shoe on and one off. The only thing right about the boy was that he had his trousers done up properly. Finally giving up on the girl Duo backed away into a corner within the room where unfortunately the camera couldn't go. Heero smirked as he lip-read Mariemaia's words.

'You don't know how to dress a girl Duo; you can hardly dress yourself, get over here and help me!'

Heero jumped as a message suddenly flashed upon the screen. His manic blue eyes ran across the count down as it went from 3 to 2 to 1. The word BOOM flashed upon the screen in mocking cartoon letters, as there was an explosion outside. He dived out of his seat onto the floor of the office his hands covering his head as his the office window caved in, the glass shattering all over the room. His eyes flashed madly as he jumped up and dashed through the door and flew down the corridor as fast as he could. By the time he got outside Rally and Zechs were there trying to put out WuFei's car which was parked by the roundabout in the middle of Relena's drive. The explosion had blown half the drive away. A second later 12 of Heero's guards came running up, 2 bringing a hose with them and the others with fire extinguishers.

"Miss Relena is safe sir" one informed, "all points are still being guarded by Maniacs sir."

"Roger," Heero murmured while glaring up at the black flame. A second later Trowa and Quatre came running out of the house to see the damage.

"Whoa WuFei isn't going to like this," Quatre muttered

"Sir!" A guard called before chucking Heero a pair of keys, which had been found on the floor near the car. Catching them with one hand Heero quickly checked them over, discovering that the keys were in fact WuFei's. Though as well attach to them was a small bottle key ring. A small cork sealed the top off. Pulling the cork from the top Heero chucked it to one side on the ground. The guys crowded round as Heero pulled out the message within it. He read

_I am in a cell_

_I don't understand why_

_My minds a jumble_

_What am I?_

"Another riddle," Zechs mumbled, "shit, when is this bitch gonna stop?"

"Wait a minute," Heero replied, turning the paper over to discover an address on the back.

_Whitmore house_

_Country Lane_

_Sanc Kingdom_

"That's an old safehouse of ours." Heero breathed, "I swear that's an old safehouse of ours." He turned to Quatre and Trowa who nodded with agreement, "Get Duo and WuFei we're going there."

"But what about Relena, Katherine - everyone?" Quatre asked worriedly while Trowa ran back into the house.

Zechs took a step forward, "Don't worry myself and Rally will look after Lena and the others."

"Keep them all in one room you'll be safe then. You got guns yes?" Heero asked

"Sure we have," Rally answered, "lots, and sure count on us."

"Wait Heero what about the security cameras?" Zechs asked, Heero's eyes darkened as he suddenly took off towards the house. Running through the corridors he entered his office. Grabbing his laptop from the floor, he swiped the glass from his desk, and roughly placed it on the wood. The others entered the room a moment later to find him tapping away before the boy cried out loud and slammed his fists on the table. Over his shoulder the others could see how the tape, which was supposed to be monitoring that part of the garden, was completely wiped. Zechs closed his eyes in disbelief.

"How?" Heero growled, "i was gone for one fucking second, no way could she have got into here and hacked into my system and destroy the tape."

"Have you got a back up system?" Quatre asked form behind

"No" Heero snapped, "This isn't happening, tell me this isn't happening, she must have superpowers!"

"That's something coming from the mouth of Heero Yuy" Zechs murmured

"There is no way she could have got in here while we were all outside, we have guards monitoring every corridor." They watched as he tapped round on his keyboard to check every corridors' history of the last 10 minutes. They also found that the cameras within the office had been wiped. Duo and WuFei joined the group of men with Trowa as they watched Heero begin to go crazy as he checked every tape. Finally he settled back in his chair, his hand gripping onto the piece of paper so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"The only clues we have are these riddles and this address, its like trying to find a needle in a haystack," he whispered before turning to WuFei to hand him the new riddle they'd just received. The young man read over the riddle before turning over the paper to read the address on the back. His dark eyes snapped onto Heero.

"The sooner we get there and back the better, we'll take your car since mines just been blown up," he spoke

"Roger, lets go."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

/xXx/ flashback

Song in this chap is by Damien Rice and its called 'Volcano'

**Chapter 5**

It took the grown men 10 minutes to check over Heero's car for any hidden bombs before setting out towards the safehouse. The ride there was silent and tense. It took a total of 45 minutes, Heero was timing, for them to arrive at the old safe house. It sent a shiver down each of the their spines. Just to think the last time they were in the house standing tall in front of them was over 6 years ago when they were fighting to survive a raging war. With Heero up the front, each of them pulled out their guns and entered the dark house, which was situated in the middle of the woods within the Sanc. Back in the war it was a perfect place for the boys to hide out. About half a mile away from it was a large cave where they used to hide their Gundam's. The house was about 30 miles from the main city of the Sanc, however it's that easy to get to.

The house was one of the biggest they ever got to stay in; it consisted of 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom, lounge, dining room and study. At the time it seemed like a palace to the boys, though now the house was rotting and smelt of mud. Moss had begun to grow up the stairs while in some places they could see that some animal had made their home there. By the looks of it, no one had entered the house since they left over 6 years ago.

"Myself and Wu Fei will take the bedrooms," Heero spoke in a whisper encase anyone was in the house. "Quatre, Duo and Trowa take the rooms down stairs, we'll meet back here in 5 minutes for a report now split". With that Duo, Trowa and Quatre split off into separate rooms searching for anything which might be why they were sent there. Heero and WuFei carefully climbed the creaking stairs up to the top floor. Strangely remembering one very creaky step Heero missed it out and pointed it out to WuFei. The two made it onto the landing where WuFei wondered off into his old room and Heero entered the first door to the left, which he could remember sharing with Duo during the war.

Duo entered the lounge to see the old moulding settee, which he used to lye on day in day out when he had no missions. It was funny to find everything just as they left it. He would have thought some gang would have made the house their den or something. Running his hand over the top of the settee, the dust sticking to his fingers he thought back to one particular funny memory of his.

/xXx/

"Hey 'Ro?" a young Duo asked the solider sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. The boy was typing away on his laptop while Duo was trying to watch T.V. Well in fact watching T.V at that particular moment was nearly impossible since the perfect solider had decided to set up his laptop right in front of the damn thing. "Yo 'Ro! Can you move a little to the left? My favourite show is on."

"Hn."

"Aw come on man, its only fair, I did you mission for ya."

"Hn."

"Is that why you're in a mood for, well sorry dude, you we're too injured to even get outta bed," Duo rolled his big violet eyes at the moody boy on the floor.

"Hn."

"Don't use that tone at me Heero, I was ordered to do it by your Doctor J."

"So?"

"So I had to do it, I had no choice!"

"It was my mission." Heero answered his voice monotone as he worked

"Aw come on buddy there'll be other times for you to kick OZ butt!"

"Kick OZ butt?" the boys fingers suddenly stopped clicking away on the laptop as he turned to stare at the boy lying on the sofa. Duo suddenly found himself becoming uncomfortable under the blazing blue gaze.

"Yeh you know kick their butt, kick ass?" he answered as he fiddled with the end of his braid. Heero frowned for a second as he thought over Duo's choice of words.

"I don't kick Oz soldiers 'butts'" Duo rolled his eyes

"I didn't mean literately!"

"Then what did you mean, you said kick their butt, which means you kick OZ soldiers butts. Now I know what you get up to on missions, is that why you took mine?" the boy asked in all seriousness

"It's a figure of speech Heero!"

"Like when you say your starving when you're not starving your just hungry?"

"Yeah…. no wait a minute!"

"So your not starving, so I don't have to cook for you ever again when you say your starving because your not."

"I never said that!"

"Yes you did."

"Stop twisting my words 'Ro!"

"Stop twisting mine."

The braided boy's mouth flopped open and then shut as he tried to think of a come back. "Ah shut up for once Heero" He snapped moodily to see Heero had won him at his own game, and in fact hadn't move from in front of the T.V. The perfect solider smirked in his spot in the middle of the floor were he was playing solitaire, it was worth paying attention to Duo's babble sometimes. Heero found it funny to twist the boy's words, a little tip he'd picked up from the loud mouth boy who often twisted his.

/xXx/

After a few minutes checking the room, even under the sofa and chairs Duo found nothing. He blew out a puff of air, blowing his brown bangles from his view. What a waste of time.

Quatre entered the kitchen where he used to spend most his time within the safehouse. He thought this room was the best in the house. It was facing east so when the Sun rose in the morning over the woods the light would shine into the room. Himself and Trowa used to spend most of their mornings within this room, that's because Duo and Heero mostly took up all the room in the lounge. Checking through all the cupboards Quatre remembered back to when himself and Trowa watched the sunrise early one morning when staying within the old house.

/xXx/

The young Quatre smiled dreamily as he watched the sunrise over the trees and mountains within the distance. It was about 6am and the birds had begun to wake and cheep merrily in the trees. He lent against the kitchen counter as he reached forward and pushed open the large windows to let in the fresh air. He knew Duo would kill him for letting the cold air into the warm house, especially since it took ages for the house to warm up.

"Duo isn't going to like that," a voice spoke up from behind as warm arms wrapped round him. Quatre sighed into the comfort of his lovers arms.

"Hmmm I know, but look how beautiful it is Trowa," Quatre answered, "Its so beautiful, I never want to leave Earth again."

"Hmmm."

"Trowa?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you stay with me to watch the sunrise?" he felt the other boy's breath tickling the inside of his ear.

"Sure thing," he whispered, the husky voice sent shivers down Quatre's body as he lent back into the warmth.

"You know when I watch the sunrise with you Trowa, I feel like all my fears are melting away," the blonde boy turned to look over his shoulder at the boy behind him, "I feel free..." He watched as a small smile appeared on the boys face.

"You set me free Quatre," he murmured into the others ear as they both watched the sunrise together.

/xXx/

WuFei entered his old bedroom, remembering the time he'd spent in it meditating. Back in the war meditating helped him escape horrible reality of the real world. It was where he found his peace and his will power to get through the war and keep fighting. Now he hardly ever did it, he found his peace within his wife Sally. Checking through the draws where he used to keep his clothes he flushed as he found an old sock.

"WuFei you stupid fool, what would have happened if this place was searched?" he growled to himself as he stuffed the old sock into his pocket. Slamming the draw shut he continued to search the room. Under the bed and covers. He smiled as he remembered the not so good time when Duo played a practical joke on him.

/xXx/

"You what?!" The younger WuFei cried, "I have to share a bed with that…" he pointed at the braided boy who was grinning like mad man and gave him a wink, "…disgrace of human race this is an injustice!"

"Ah come on Wu we'll have a good time being bed buddies," Duo grinned.

"Heero," the Chinese boy grabbed hold of the perfect soldiers arm, "save me, please take my place." The Japanese boy raised his eyebrow up at WuFei before shaking his arm out of his grasp and grabbing his laptop to set up somewhere within the house.

"Come on Wu we have to decide which side of the bed is who's," Duo beamed racing up the stairs, "bagsy the right!"

"No!" WuFei called up to him, "you know I always sleep on the right side of the bed MAXWELL!"

"First one there gets it!" racing up the stairs after him WuFei pushed the braided boy out of the way , and plunged into their shared room and jumping onto the bed as he did do. Just as he did the bed gave way and collapsed underneath him. The loud thump caused the other pilots to come racing upstairs to see what had happened - only to find Duo collapsed on the floor in heaps of laughter and WuFei in the middle of a bed with broken legs.

"WuFei…what happened?" Quatre asked a little confused as to how WuFei ended up breaking all of the beds leg's, he wasn't that heavy. The Chinese boy growled as he crawled off the bed and stood up tall.

"Maxwell?"

"Hmm hehe?"

"Did you happen to take out a few screws from the bed legs?"

"Only a few…"

"Yuy?"

"Hn?"

"Restrain me."

"As you wish."

/xXx/

Exiting his bedroom scowling WuFei turned to go to Trowa's and Quatre's a little down the hall.

Silently Trowa entered the large study, that none of them went in for where it was. It was located right under the bathroom which often got soaked so water would seep through the ceiling. The electricity didn't work in this room, so even Heero who didn't care were he set up his laptop couldn't work in there. Quickly searching the room he found nothing so he moved onto the dining room were everyone would often come and sit for dinner - which Quatre cooked most of the time. They did put up a rotor, which everyone was supposed to follow, but after finding out Duo couldn't cook anything else except beans on toast it changed.

/xXx/

"Are you all ready for tonight's special dinner?" Duo called through from the kitchen where he was currently making 'the chiefs special' for the guys. The 4 Gundam pilots had been sat at the table for over half an hour wondering what the boy, who had locked the kitchen door, was up to.

"We've been ready for the past hour Maxwell, now bring us something to eat!" WuFei yelled as he rubbed his hands together, "i'm starving."

"That's a figure of speech WuFei," Heero commented, "you're not starving your hungry."

"I know that Yuy, I'm not a simpleton!" he snapped

"Then why did you say it?"

"READY!!" was the warning call as Duo entered the dinning room carrying a large tray "DADADADADADAAAAAAA!" He placed the plates in front of the four boys who stared at the food in a slight daze.

"Beans on toast?" WuFei spluttered

"Oh yeah sorry you've all got half a plate each but we don't have a lot of beans."

"Beans on toast?" WuFei muttered again

"Ermm thanks Duo, I've actually never tried beans on toast before," Quatre smiled digging into his food.

"Beans on toast?"

"Thank you Duo."

"Hn."

"Its ok guys dig in I know you'll like it."

"Duo?"

"Yes WuFei, do you like it?" there was a loud thump under the table, which sounded a lot like someone kicking someone else. WuFei's face began to turn a light shade of red as he quickly nodded and dug into his food while Heero glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye with a small-satisfied smile on his face.

/xXx/

Heero opened the door to his and Duos shared bedroom. He could remember after the incident with WuFei's bed Duo had to come and share with him, which was ok as the double bed was made out of two singles, which he hadn't bothered to tell WuFei at the time.

Taking in his surroundings, the room was just as he left it. The double bed was pushed back together with two light oak bedside tables either side. By the door was a small desk, which contained a tape player and a desk light. His eyebrows drew slightly together as he rounded the desk to the tape player. Duo had often played music on it during the war and he could see there was still a tape inside. The boy would either listen to slow relaxing music or heavy rock music. Whenever the boy played the slow music Heero knew that was the time to leave Duo alone to his thoughts. He often listened to the slow music after a battle, and Heero had to admit it was soothing to listen to it too. He let his fingers run over the buttons, record, pause, rewind, stop, play. His finger lingered over the play button for a second before pressing down on it.

_Don't hold yourself like that_

_You'll hurt your knees_

_I kissed your mouth and back_

_But that's all I need_

_Don't build your world around _

_Volcanoes melt you down_

The soft male voice trickled from the tape players small speakers as he looked through the draws. In the first one he found something, which he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a picture Duo drew of him once at the safehouse sat in front of the T.V. As the boy couldn't watch T.V as he'd chosen to set his laptop up in front of it, Duo had decided to draw him. The drawing was awful, but at the time it made the 5 of them laugh at Duo's 'artistic' talent. Folding the picture he placed it into his pocket, somewhere in the back of his mind was the small voice telling him now useless the boy was leaving it behind. What happened if OZ invaded the place? Closing his eyes Heero to listen to the soft music, it reminded him of a particular time when Duo returned from a mission and played this song.

/xXx/

The pain of the battle and lives lost shone as plain as day on the boys face as he burst through the front door. Tears and guilt shone in his violet eyes as he struggled to gain a breath from his hurting chest. From the way he was standing Heero could tell the boy had broken at least 3 ribs. He helplessly watched as the boy hobbled through the front door, knowing this was not the time to help him from past events. After a battle such as the one he'd just been through Duo liked to tend to his own wounds, or not at all. He felt so low that sometimes he'd leave the wound until he'd fall unconscious, this would be when one of the others would enter and fix and dress the wound.

The braided boy scuttled up the stairs, Heero not far behind him, neither speaking. Upon entering their bedroom, the boy hit the play button on the tape player for the song to blear out of the speakers to calm his nerves.

_What I am to you is not real_

_What I am to you you do not need_

_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountains_

_And I'll ask for the sea_

Heero stood within the shadows of the room, watching the boy slip his black shirt off. It lingered in his hand for a second before he let it drop to the floor near his single bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed with his bare back to Heero he stared at the opposite wall, his dead violet eyes boring into nothingness.

_Don't throw yourself like that_

_In front of me_

_I kissed your mouth your back_

_Is that all you need?_

_Don't drag my love around _

_Volcanoes melt me down_

He never flinched as he watched the boy set his rips back into place, a strangled cry dying on his dry lips. Tears stained his face as he sat slumped, his eyes blood shot and clearly in pain. Reaching sorely under his bed he withdrew a first aid box and kicked it open to grab a bandage. Blue eyes watched as the boy wrapped the white bandage round his waist in tenderness.

_What I am to you is not real_

_What I am to you you do not need_

_What I am to you is not what you mean to me_

_You give me miles and miles of mountains_

_And I'll ask for…_

From his place in the shadows of the room he listened to the harsh breathing of the boy on the bed, finally knowing he was going to be ok. Slowly coming out of the shadows he tip toed over to the other side of the bed in which Duo was sat on and sat on the edge, his back an inch away from Duo's. Both boys sat in complete silence, the only noise being the tape playing and Duo's breathing. Both content.

_What I give to you_

_Is just what I'm going through_

_This is nothing new_

_No no just another phase of finding what I really need_

_Is what makes me bleed_

_And like a new disease she's still too young to treat_

Heero ran his hand over the white cotton covers of Duo's bed until he found what he was searching for. He ran his fingers over the bloodied hand under his as he whispered, "You can lean on me Duo…" he felt the body behind him slowly lean backwards, the boy letting out a heaved breath. "…Come what may Duo, I'll always be here …" The fingers under his parted letting them slide together. He heard a sigh release from behind him as the braided boy lent his head back to stare up at the ceiling, the back of his head resting on the others shoulder. The room was silent once again as they both listened to the slow beating music.

_Volcanoes melt me down_

_She's still too young_

_I kissed your mouth_

_You do not need me..._

/xXx/

A small clatter of something falling to the floor caught Heero's attention. Twirling round he scanned the room for what it could have been when his eyes landed on a golden object on the floor. He frowned slowly moving towards the object, as it slowly came into view he stopped. A golden bullet.

"Hey Yuy I thought we were supposed to be investigating this quietly," WuFei said entering the room and turning the tape player off. "Find anything?" Snapping up the golden bullet from the floor and depositing it into his pocket he turned to WuFei.

"Nothing."

"Same," the man sighed, "Come on we're supposed to be meeting the others downstairs, by the way where'd you get the music from?" The Chinese boy asked slipping the tape out of the tap player, "Don't tell me Maxwell left it here."

"Hn. Baka."

"Just what I was thinking," WuFei murmured pocketing the tape in the same pocket as his sock as he exited the room. Heero followed slowly behind him, descending the stairs they found the others grouped by the front door.

"Find anything?" Quatre whispered

"Not a thing," WuFei spoke up, "This house is empty, what a waste of time."

"I'd say," Duo muttered "Come on we'd better get back to the others." They exited the house and got into Heero's car. Everyone watched in sorrow as their old safehouse disappeared into the distance with their fond memories in their minds.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone sorry for the long delay in my update. My internet has been playing up - however here is the next chap! I'd like to say thankyou to Pagan who betaed this for me! It's my birthday today, so review! hehe lol :P

**Chapter 6**

"The security cameras are finally up and running smoothly," Heero informed Zechs as the two worked on the security system within Heero's plain office. "All firewalls are up with additional new ones appointed to me by Doctor J when he was alive, no one will be able to get into my system now."

"Great, are all guards in place?" Zechs asked as Trowa entered the room carrying two cups of coffee. Placing one in front of Heero and one in front of Zechs he took a place leaning against a wall watching the two at work. Heero quickly flipped through all the cameras.

"All in place," he answered mechanically, before grabbing his steaming cup of coffee.

"I was thinking," Trowa started, "why don't we set a panic button for Relena, what do you think Heero?"

"Hn."

"It would make her feel better, she's been going crazy sitting up in Sally's bedroom all day, in fact all the girls have, do you think we could get one from the Preventers?"

"Wufei's already over his budget Trowa." Heero snapped irritably as he took another sip of his coffee. Trowa took a sideways glance at Zechs who shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok maybe I'll talk to him about Relena's problem…"

"You do that," the boy murmured in his seat before turning to Zechs, "we need to make sure all windows and doors are locked."

"Ok, I'll watch the computer; Trowa will help you lock up." Heero hesitated for a second as he began to get out of his seat. He glared at his future brother in law before muttering, "Fine" under his breath. Getting out of his seat and brushing past the confused ex-pilot at the door he began to check that every room was securely locked.

Duo lent over the pool table to pot another hole. He had to admit to himself, he was pretty good at playing pool. Hilde snarled as the red ball rolled into the hole, a perfect shot.

"Oh my god, Duo, you are so annoying!" She cried, "I haven't even had my turn yet and you've potted over 6 balls!" Duo grinned as he measured his next move.

"Well what can I say I love playing pool," he smirked. "We had a table at a safehouse once, I used to just sit in the room and shoot balls all day if I didn't have a mission…Damn" The red ball he'd just tried to pot bounced off the pocket and rocketed half way down the table. Hilde beamed - she'd finally get a go. Chalking up her queue she measured her move.

"Have you found anything else about that assassin?" she asked, "I haven't been told a lot and it's driving me crazy."

"Not really, things have seemed to calm down since two days ago when Wufei's car blew up." Duo spoke smirking at the way Hilde was trying to hold her queue. Rolling his eyes, he set his queue to one side and came up behind her. Leaning over her he set the queue right within her hands. Making it settle between her thumb and finger. "Everyone was shook up on Wednesday."

"I know, Relena was so scared she nearly had a panic attack, I'd never seen her so scared before." Hilde murmured as she lent into Duo's hold round her. Pretending to get the move wrong, she let him teach her how to measure the amount of force to hit the ball with. She felt his body move against hers as the queue side between their fingers backwards and forwards.

"Were you scared?" Duo asked, Hilde looked back over her shoulder fascinated at how close Duo was to her at that actual minute. She could practically feel his breath on her lips. She could smell the musky scent of his shampooed hair. He smelt like perfection and she wanted more. Her eyes leveled out with his perfectly shaped mouth.

"No" she breathed

"Why not?" Duo laughed, his violet eyes twinkling. "You a big brave girl now?"

"Duo…" she blushed, "It's just because I know…" She looked up into the boys' violet eyes "…I have you to protect me, Duo."

Suddenly the door opening caused the two to jump apart. The two's attention snapped over to the door to find Trowa and Heero standing there staring at them. Duo laughed a blush spreading across his face as he lent to scratch the back of his head with his right hand.

"So there you are Hild, that's how you play pool," he chuckled, "after having help from me you'll be the best pool player of the century."

"Save it Maxwell, we're here to check the windows are bolted." Heero snapped

"Wait Heero we... I... oh forget it," the braided boy headed for the door, "cya later Hilde." With that he stormed out the room.

"Wait Duo what about our game?!" She called after him setting down her queue and running after him out the door. Heero watched from the corner of his eye before checking the bolt he was doing up was firmly locked.

Duo rose early the next morning and wondered down through the house. Dressed only in his loose black boxer shorts and black t-shirt he entered the kitchen, but stopped in his tracks once seeing who was sat at the table. He stared at the other boys back before continuing on his way to the coffee maker to grab himself a cup. Heero was currently sitting at the table with the three riddles placed out in front of him, a look of deep thought on his face. Pouring himself and Heero a cup of coffee, noticing there wasn't a cup in front of his friend, he quickly grabbed a biscuit from the biscuit barrel before settling in a seat at the opposite end of the table from Heero. He pushed the other boys coffee as far as he could down the table without getting out of his seat.

Noticing the cup, Heero gratefully reached half way down the table and picked it up, taking a sip, his eyes never leaving the riddles on the tabletop. Duo rested his chin on the top of his knee as he stared at the riddles upside down. Feeling the tension within the room Duo felt like he could cut it in half with a knife. Instead, he began to hum.

"Will you stop?" Heero muttered, "I'm trying to think."

"I'm sorry…it helps me think," blue eyes looked up at violet.

"You and I both know it isn't because of that," he murmured, Duo let a small sad smile come to his lips. Heero let his gaze fall as he fished something out of his pocket. Slipping it carefully onto the table he pushed it towards Duo's end of the table. The braided boy peeked down at the piece of folded paper before looking up at Heero again.

"Open it," the boy insisted going to glare at the riddles again. "You'll be very amused." Duo nodded and reached for the folded paper. Unfolding it a large grin appeared on his face as a loud laugh fell from his lips.

"Where the hell did you find this?"

"At the safehouse," Heero answered, "It was in the desk drawer."

"Oh my god, I thought I'd lost this," the braided boy laughed, "I can't believe you've found my amazing piece of art Heero!"

"Amazing?"

"Oh shut up, it's good to me, I can't see you doing any better!" Duo stuck his tongue out at the boy at the other end of the table. The room was left into silence again and Duo felt like he had to break it. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For finding my picture," he answered in a small voice, "It means a lot to me." Glimpsing up at the boy, Heero nodded in response.

"Duo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why…"

"Oh my God guys." Sally cried wondering into the kitchen. "Do you know where Relena hides the chocolate, beans, and ice cream in this mansion of hers?!" She had her hands resting on her aching back.

"Here, take a seat momsy," Duo called jumping up and pulling out a chair for the pregnant woman to sit on. "I'll find you your beans, chocolate, and ice cream."

"Cheers Duo I owe you," Sally sighed taking her seat next to Heero. As Duo began to raid the cupboards she glanced over to see what Heero was up to, spying the three riddles laid out over the table.

"Have you worked any out yet?" she asked, Heero shook his head.

"Heero's rubbish at stuff like that, that's why he always skips the crosswords in the newspaper."

"Hey!"

"Only joking Hee-chan" Duo froze for a second, after suddenly realizing what he'd just called his friend.

"I haven't heard that in a while." The other boy muttered under his breath. Sally grabbed one of the riddles from her seat. Glancing over it she gave out an 'hmmmm' and set it back down.

"Got any ideas?" Heero asked

"One or two," she answered

"Hey Sal do you want it all mixed together?" Duo called over his shoulder as he emptied the beans into a saucepan.

"I want them all seperate please!" she called back while thinking over the riddles. "Well Heero I'm not sure yet, I'll think it over before I let you know," the boy nodded before settling back in his seat cradling the cup of coffee in his hands.

"What's with the beans, ice cream and chocolate phase?" he asked

"Pregnancy cravings" Sally sighed "Its weird I've been craving the oddest things over the last few months, first it was tuna pizza – I don't even like Pizza!" Duo raised his eyebrows up at the statement, "and then it was beetroot and salmon…"

"How's Wufei taking to it all?" Duo asked, "I mean he hated my eating phases."

"Ok actually," Sally grinned, "He's been so supportive, I think you must have gave him lots of practice" Duo let out a low chuckle as he scooped the ice cream onto a plate.

"I'm glad for you," Heero smiled weakly; "it must be wonderful to be starting a family."

"Yeah," Sally breathed as she placed a secure hand on her bump. "But hey Heero it'll be Relena who'll be pregnant next, you'll be having mini Heeros running around, or mini Relenas."

"I can just imagine mini Heeros running round," Duo murmured from his place at the stove. A few minutes later the beans were ready. Placing the chocolate and ice cream seperately on the plate, he then poured the beans on.

"Hey Sal can I try some mixed together?" Heero's eyes widened as Duo took hold of Sally's spoon as she passed it to him.

"Are you mad? That's disgusting!" Heero grimaced as the braided boy ate a spoon full of beans, ice cream and chocolate.

"Sal…" Duo spoke through gulps, "That is the best concoction I've ever tried, you should try it!" Heero's mouth dropped. "Try some Heero." Duo held out a spoon full toward Heero who scooted back in his seat.

"No, I think I'll pass on this one."

"Aw come on!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw well your loss!" Duo shrugged his shoulder before Sally snatched the spoon from his hand

"Make your own Duo, this is mine," she growled as she began to gobble the rest down. Duo smiled warmly at his pregnant friend, how he had missed his friends so much.

xXx

Mariemaia dressed herself in front of her large mirror. She decided that after the Duo incident of trying to get her dressed she'd learn how to do it herself. After all wasn't it weird for a girl her age to be still dressed by a maid? She pulled on her black jumper over her head before grabbing a hair brush to brush out the tangles in her flowing red hair. Behind her she could see her adopted mother Une and her husband Rally getting ready to go down stairs. Though she really wanted to know what had been happening over the last few days, she knew someone was trying to hurt Miss Relena. But why? She wanted to know all what was happening but no one would tell her anything. Sighing she placed the brush back on the side. How she wished her adopted mother would stop being so over protective of her, but she had stated when she first met her that she wasn't going to let the daughter and last living relative of Trieze Khushrenada get hurt or worse, die.

"Une?" she called, "I want to know what's going on." Une stopped in putting her shoes on and lifted her head to meet her daughters gaze. Her brown hair slipped from her shoulders and dangled from where she was bent over.

"Marie I don't think…"

"Une I'm 14 years old I have a right to know what's going on!" She yelled, "Don't keep me in the dark." Une turned to Rally who nodded his head.

"Come here Marie, sit by me." Une patted the bed next to her. The young girl raced over and stopped next to her adopted mother. "Now Marie, I don't want you to get scared, Heero has everything under control"

"I won't Une, please just tell me."

"Relena, is under threat of an assassin." Une told the girl, her voice turning business like, "she has been for the last few weeks, and Heero and the other boys have been working hard to secure the mansion so it's safe enough for Relena to live in for now until the assassin is caught."

"Does anyone have any idea who it is?" Mariemaia asked

"Not a clue, except the assassin is a girl." Rally added as he slipped on his gym trainers, "Now that you know, we want you to be careful round the house. I know you may feel immature by having to stay with Aunt Noin and Jamie all day but it's best for your safety."

"Ok Rally I understand," Mariemaia replied "but why, is the question I've been meaning to ask, why would someone want to kill Miss Relena?" Une smiled before kissing the top of the girl's head.

"We don't know, but that's what we're trying to find out."

"Well I want you to know, that I'm here to help, Une, and I know that you must think I'm a worthless brat but if you need me to do anything I'm here."

"Ok Marie," Une smiled quickly putting on her other shoe, "Come on let's get you down the stairs and with Noin, she's expecting you."

"Yes Une."

"Remember to act normal around Relena, it's her first time out of Sally's room since the incident the other day, Heero thinks the house is secure enough for her to walk around freely now."

"Ok" Mariemaia grabbed her dolly shoes and sipped them on before exiting the bedroom with Rally and Une following her closely behind.

xXx

The afternoon came and went. By 3pm all the boys had decided to hit the mansion gym, while the guards looked after the girls. Quatre watched in amazement as Wufei practiced his sword skills in front of the many mirrors within the gym on the first floor of the house. He was currently wearing a red robe, which the Preventer had once told him represented fire, one of the Chinese five elements. He was told that the Chinese element fire helped his practice his sword fighting. Quatre could remember at the many safehouse's watching the Chinese man practice his sword skills on the front lawns in any weather. When it would rain Duo would go out and prance around him when he did it, saying he was working out, while all the boy wanted to do was run in the rain. The braided boy found it acceptable to run around outside if Wufei was. It was at that exact moment that Quatre remembered this, when Duo began to run around the current Wufei as he practiced his sword skills.

"GOD DAMN IT MAXWELL!"

"Hey Wu remember me?"

"Damn it Maxwell, you know I hate it when you do that!"

"No you don't Wuffie I bet you missed me." Duo grinned

"That's it," the Chinese man threw down his sword, "I challenge you to a sparring match." At the word spar Heero nearly tripped over himself and fell off the running machine, Trowa dropped the weights he was lifting and Quatre grinned. All the boys began to crowd round Duo and Wufei as the Chinese man warmed himself up. Jumping up and down on the spot and rolling each solider back a few times, Wufei glared at the braided boy.

"I must warn you Wufei I could hurt your rep," the boy from L2 chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "I was getting pretty good at sparring during the war."

"Bring it on Maxwell," the Chinese man growled. "I'll have you down in 5 seconds flat." He boasted before launching forward. Duo rolled out the way and put his foot out causing the Chinese man to fall on his face. Quatre tried to stifle a laugh as Wufei fell. Duo smirked and lent down towards the man on the floor.

"Wufei, are you even trying?"

"MAXWELL!!" the Chinese man flipped to his feet and ran towards the braided boy doing every karate move he knew, which to his surprise the braided boy countered and he ended up on his face again in less than 5 minutes.

"I seemed to remember you been better than this Wufei."

"I seemed to remember you being worse," the Chinese man muttered under his breath getting to his feet "Alright…this time you're down."

"Hey Wu…Bring it," the boy mocked as Heero joined the group to watch the match.

"Oh I will," the Chinese man growled in annoyance before launching at the braided boy once more. With a spinning wheel kick to the head Wufei thought he had him, until the boy ducked with lightening speed and tripped him up quickly. Wufei landed flat on his back staring up at the mirrored ceiling.

"Crap."

"Wu I'm offering lessons if you want some," Duo teased playfully, as he held out a hand to help the other up. Wufei snarled and chose to ignore the hand and got to his feet.

"You've been cheating."

"Cheating?"

"You've been practicing."

"So have you," Duo countered, Wufei glared

"I challenge Duo Maxwell to a spar," a voice spoke up from behind. Both boys turned to see Heero remove his grey training jacket so he was down to a pair of grey slacks and his famous green tank top.

"Oh really are you up for it 'Ro?" Duo grinned as Heero chucked his jacket to the floor. Coming to stand in front of his friend Heero raised one eyebrow.

"I think so."

"Don't poor little me scare you?" Duo pouted, "I mean, I just kicked Wufei's ass"

"Doubtful;" the perfect solider answered, "are you scared of me?"

"Not one bit," Duo smirked a Shinigami grin on his face. "I'll have your pretty ass on this floor in less than five minutes."

"I'll be waiting." Stepping back the two men waited to be counted in. Quatre stepped forward.

"3…. 2…1…fight!" he called as the two boys launched towards each other. The boys watched in amazement as the two boys fought, some of the moves they were coming up with had never even been seen before by the other boys. To all of their surprise it was Heero Yuy to fall to the floor first. The boy let out a loud gasp as his back hit the thin training matt underneath him. He glared up at the ceiling, how the hell did that happen? Getting to his feet he found Duo standing to one side stretching his hamstring muscles.

"Come on Heero, I thought you could do better than that." Waiting for the count in Heero rolled his shoulders back to loosen them up, knocking his head to one side then the other.

3…2…1 fight!

Aiming to what he remembered the boy's weakness to be, he kicked his leg towards Duo's left kneecap. He kicked it as hard as he could, but found that instead of hitting bone he'd hit a hard plate of metal. 'Since when has Duo had a metal knee' he thought. A second later he was whipped off his feet as Duo pressed a pressure point on the small of his back. Heero fell to the floor, much to the others surprise.

"Winner…Duo?" Quatre called out a little confused, no one could ever beat Heero. Getting to his feet again the perfect solider mapped out a plan to take down his prey. Duo Maxwell had indeed got better at sparring but maybe that was just his fighting skills, what about his tactics?

Heero launched at the boy aiming to use every dirty trick in the book to get the boy on the floor. He did attacks from behind, he mislead attacks on the boy, but somehow, Duo knew every move he was about to do. Suddenly seeing an opening to get Duo on the floor, Heero did a surprise spinning wheel kick to the head, though he wasn't anticipating for Duo to do the exact same move to him. The two landed on their backs at the same time. Duo suddenly burst out laughing and rolled onto his side to face his friend.

"That was so funny!"

"Winner…Heero by about 1 second." Quatre called out still confused

"You won," Duo smiled holding out his hand "Good game Hee-chan," once again the name slip out of his mouth before realizing it. He snapped his hand back to cover his mouth. Heero turned to his side to face his friend his blue eyes boring into violet.

"You have a metal knee Duo," he murmured

"Yeah, you know how weak it was," he spoke softly "the sucker gave way at work one day."

"Hn." The perfect solider smiled slightly before rolled over to get to his feet. Duo pushed himself up to his feet and watched as his friend grabbed his gym jacket before exiting to grab a shower before dinner.

xXx

"Isn't it nice to be out of the bedroom and around the house?" Hilde asked as she and Relena settled down within the lounge on one of the many settees. The fire had been started up by one of the many guards for Relena to enter the room when warm. Relena nodded silently as her eyes wondered round the room looking for any place the assassin could be hiding.

"Relena relax please," Hilde placed her arm round the girls shoulder. "Heero's secured the building."

"That's what he said last time," the girl mumbled.

"Relena," Hilde turned her face towards her. "Believe me when I tell you this, Heero would never let you die," the girl sighed dreamily.

"I know Hilde." She let a small smile slip across her lips. Snuggling down into the many cushions on the settee Relena laid back and decided to let herself relax. Turning to her friend she tried to remember the last time she saw her on Earth. It was back when she had come to visit Earth and Duo. That was 3 years ago, before Duo disappeared.

"Say Hilde, what ever happened to you and Duo?" Hilde turned to her friend lying within the cushions

"What do you mean?"

"Before he disappeared." Relena asked in interest. Hilde was silent for a moment as she stared down at her lap.

"Before Duo disappeared, we had agreed to meet up at a coffee shop within the Sanc were he was living with Heero. I knew something was wrong right from the start. For starters he was there before me, sat at the back of the shop, with no welcome flowers, chocolates or whatever he usually brought me when I visited him." Hilde spoke as she fiddled with the end of her sleeve, "there was something in his eyes which told me just what he was about to say…I can remember the scene perfectly." She laughed cruelly, "I sat down and just as I went to call the waiter over he pulled my hand back down to the table. He held onto my hand staring at the table. That's when he said he didn't love me any more."

Relena gasped she'd never expected the two the break up like that. "I'm so sorry Hilde I never knew!"

"It's alright, just to cut a long story short, I felt so hurt, I told him I never wanted to see him again and he took off out of the shop; no one ever saw him again after that day. I went to his house that night but he wasn't there. As you know since you opened the door to me, I rushed off before I could even tell you we broke up, trying to think of every place he could be." Relena nodded remembering the day quiet well. She could remember opening the door to Hilde, the girl asking for Duo. Relena of course hadn't seen him but before she could ask Hilde why she was looking for him the girl had rushed off. "At the ceremony was the first time I'd seen him in years. The sad thing is, is that after all these years I still love him as much as the day he ran away. So I figured if I wanted to be with him I had to be his friend first."

"Too true" Relena answered "And how are you now?" Hilde blushed

"Well…" Relena's eyes widened

"Well what?"

"I… I think I might be in there again," Hilde grinned

"Oh Hilde I'm so happy for you," Relena reached up and hugged her friend

"I am too, whatever made him change his feelings about me, must have been temporary." Hilde smiled hopefully

"Yeah, you know what I think, Duo and you make a great couple," Relena sighed "Duo is such a nice person; remember when he was designing my mansion?"

"Yeah, he was so fascinated with the building he'd spend ages on the designs" Hilde laughed as a loud bell rung out through the house to call everyone to the dining hall

A guard knocked on the lounge door before entering, "Dinner's ready Miss Relena, are you ready to go?"

Relena nodded, quickly getting out of her seat the two exited the room with a guard who accompanied them down to the dining room.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, i'd like to say thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys have really helped keep me motivated and i'm glad so many people are intrigued to know who the assassin is and what the riddles mean! Just a warning alot of trouble lies ahead! lol :P Love you all Loopyxx

**Chapter 7**

Heero sat in his seat in front of his laptop within his permanently guarded office as he reviewed the security tapes of the day. No one he didn't know personally had entered the house and all cameras were still intact. He slowly flicked through each one making sure they were all running smoothly one last time when he caught a flicker of an image of someone within the darkness of the great hall. He stopped and went back to the camera again. Reaching for his gun attached to his waist he jumped out of his chair. Opening the office door, he ordered his guard to stay where he was and to be on his best guard.

Tiptoeing down the corridor he released the safety off his gun. About 10 meters up ahead was the Great Hall. Blending within the shadows of the hall he snuck his way up making sure he made no noise at all. When he was finally within the Great Hall he stopped. His eyes raked over the darkness of the room when he noticed a presence within the furthest corner away from him. His eyes narrowed.

"Come out I know you're in here" the figure froze to the spot "Put your hands up in the air and drop any weapons you're holding!"

The figure held its hands up in the air, as it turned round. Moving towards it Heero had his gun trained on the figure.

"If you move I'll shoot your brains out."

"Is that you Yuy?"

"WuFei?"

"Yeah who else?" the Chinese man rolled his eyes within the darkness. "Actually that's a stupid question to ask"

"Shit WuFei I was gonna shoot you!" Heero exclaimed lowering his gun, and clicking his safety back on.

"Sorry I didn't recognize your voice the first time, I was trying to wonder how I was gonna contact you, you know Trowa's idea of having a panic system is quite good. I'll call the Preventers when I get back to my room; some will be here by first thing tomorrow morning." Wufei said

"Hn."

"I was just checking all the cameras were in working order," Wufei informed "Everyone's in tact, I've ordered for some branches, which look like they might fall into their view, to be cut down in the morning."

"Good thinking."

"I'll be getting to bed now, see you in the morning Yuy"

"Night WuFei" the Japanese man answered turning round in the darkness.

"Hey Heero"

"Yes?"

"You look tried, maybe you should get to bed."

"I've still got work to do," he answered strolling off into the darkness. He kept a good grip on the gun in his hand as he listened to WuFei sigh and return to his chambers. For some reason he suspected the movement he saw, was not WuFei. Carrying on swiftly through the corridors his blue eyes flickered madly around him taking in every shadow, which a potential killer could be hiding within. By the time he got back to his office, the guard was still standing with his gun in his hand ready to shoot at anything that came its way unexpectedly.

"Everything in order Sir Yuy?" he asked as Heero entered the office

"Yes, everything's fine" Heero murmured taking his seat in front of the laptop again. He flicked through the Great Halls camera's his eyes taking in everything on the scene. He spent one last hour checking the system before he stopped on the music room. Duo sat on the piano stool his legs crossed and his head bowed over a guitar. Heero could just make out the boys lips moving on the screen before he closed his computer down. Before exiting the study he made sure all the windows were firmly bolted and then locked the main door.

Looking up at the large guard he said, "If anything is to go wrong, or if you are attacked you know what to do?"

"Fire a warning shot, and you'll be down as fast as you can" the guard replied, Heero nodded in approval before setting off towards his bedroom which was currently WuFei and Sally's room where Relena was sleeping. On his way he could hear the soft noise of Duo's voice floating down the corridor. He in fact had to pass the music room on his way to Sally's bedroom. He cautiously walked down the window corridor now seriously not liking it. By having a wall of glass did not help in their situation one bit. Glass could be so easily broken. He slowly came to a stop outside the music room and peered through the slightly open door into the dimly lit room.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

The boy stopped for a moment before looking over towards the door, his violet eyes looking luscious and dangerous. Suddenly they softened.

"You know Heero, you always did breath too loud" he chuckled. Scowling, Heero pushed the door open so he could enter the room.

"I do not," he snapped

"Hey maybe it's just me" Duo grinned cheekily before motioning him to come closer, "come sit with me?"

"I'm tired."

"Just for a bit?" Duo pleaded as he sprung a few strings on the guitar, smiling he gazed at his friend. "I seemed to remember you played."

"Used to, don't now," Heero replied swiftly

"Why not?" the man from L2 asked as he began to hum the tune to 'fields of gold'. Heero found that he couldn't reply. He seemed to stop doing many things since Duo left his life. He watched in fascination as the boy dropped his head forward and closed his eyes.

"I don't know" he murmured sitting on a nearby chair as Duo sung

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold _

"Show me how to play again Duo," he whispered his deep blue eyes gazing at the light wood guitar in Duo's hands.

"You've forgotten already?" the braided boy asked amused opening one eye and peering up at him through his bangs. Heero gave him a glare before Duo nodded. Curling his finger to motion Heero to come and sit on the stool in front of him, Duo scooted up and backwards so he was sitting on the keys of the piano behind him. The keys twinkled underneath him as he shifted so that Heero could sit between his legs. Lifting the guitar over the boy's head he laid it in his lap.

"What can you remember?" he asked resting his chin on the other boys left shoulder. "Lets see if you can just play what I was, first it's this string" Duo struck the string on the guitar as he sung, "you remember me …now… when the west wind moves…now this one, Upon the field of Barley…" He struck a new string with each line, "…You'll forget the sun, in his jealous sky…" Heero watched as the boys finger's moved from each string as it slowly came back to him. He never had time to himself when he got with Relena. The woman wanted him to be with her every minute of the day, leaving him no time to do the things he wanted. "Now for the last line it's these. Now watch…as we walk in the fields of gold, did you get all that?" Heero nodded his head as he took hold of the guitar.

"I think I can remember," he murmured

"You play I sing" Duo spoke, his breath tickling the other's ear. Heero struck up the song as Duo began to sing.

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

"Do you know the rest of the song?" Duo asked

"I think so."

"Then continue buddy," Duo grinned; Heero began to play again liking the way his fingers felt against the guitar strings.

_So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold_

The man's words brushed against his skin and danced into his ears as he felt his own eyes close as he played. He couldn't remember the last time he played the guitar, but remembered how much he enjoyed it. He could remember the first time Duo had brought a guitar and spent days showing him all the notes and how to play different songs. This one being one of their favorites as he could remember.

_Will you stay with me  
Will you be my love_

_Among the fields of Barley  
We'll forget the sun  
In his jealous sky  
As we lie in fields of gold _

He felt Duo sway behind him as he played, the boys body brushed against his. He himself felt his foot tapping to an imaginary beat on the floor as he played. Duo's chin remained on his shoulder watching his hands on the guitar. It felt weird when the boy sang for his voice box vibrated on his shoulder.

_See the west wind move  
Like a lover so  
Upon the fields of barley  
Feel her body rise  
When you kiss her mouth  
Among the fields of gold_

Out of the corner of his eye he watched Duo close his eyes while he felt the boys hands ran down the sides of his waist. He felt his heart beat slightly faster as he turned his head towards Duo's watching the boy's peaceful face. His fingers continued strumming the strings without him looking or even knowing he was changing. Duo tilted his head slightly down; his loose hair falling from their place behind his ears.

_I never made promises lightly  
And there have been some that I've broken  
But I swear in the days still left  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
We'll walk in fields of gold  
_

Duo's mumbling voice continued to sing every note perfectly, and Heero began to remember times when he would hear his friend singing back in the war and after. To tell you the truth he thought his friend was incredibly talented. The piano keys tinkled as Duo shifted closer to Heeros' back. The Japanese man suddenly realized how close they were. With Duo's chest pressed against his back so tight he could swear he could feel Duo's heart beat against him.

_Many years have passed since those summer days  
Among the fields of barley  
See the children run as the sun goes down  
Among the fields of gold_

_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You can tell the sun in his jealous sky  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold  
When we walked in fields of gold_

The song came to an end as Duo's eyes fluttered open to find his friends head turned towards him. He looked up into the pools of blue staring intensely at him. The boy had a sad small smile on his face; his blue eyes were shining of sorrow.

"You can lean on me Heero" Duo murmured, "…. come what may Heero, I'll always be here…" He watched as Heero went to open his mouth to say something but he pushed himself away before the boy could speak, turning his head away from his friends gaze he stated, "You're tired."

"I know."

"You'd better get some sleep, you never know what might happen tomorrow." The ex-wing pilot stared at the side of his friends face before nodding. Lifting himself off the stool, he deposited the guitar on its stand next to the piano before leaving the room into the darkness. Duo dropped his head into his palms as he shifted on the piano, the noise of the keys sounding so much harsher to him than before. He let out a low moan as he murmured, "What are you doing Duo?"

Heero hastily made his way out of the music room, his heart beating wildly like thunderous drums in his chest. He could still feel the warmth off Duo's chest radiating off his back. He was so close yet...suddenly he sensed something and the pleasurable feeling inside faded and was replaced with slight fear. His footsteps slowly slowed down as he felt the well known feeling of being watched by someone. Cautiously he wiped his hand over his gun he currently had strapped to his waist. Everything felt very wrong, his blue eyes wondered onto the glass wall to his left, while his ears listened out for any unusual sounds.

That's when he saw her. Standing in the garden, balaclava covering her face, dressed head to toe in black. She was quite tall and had quiet a masculine shaped body for a girl.

"DUO!!" He heard himself call out for the other man as he pulled out his gun from his waist and shot three times at the glass wall. The glass cascaded around him as he jumped through the shards into the garden, doing an army roll as he landed on the grass. Gun in hand he leaped to his feet and ran towards where the girl was standing. He watched as she waved him a mocking goodbye and then began to run towards the large garden wall, at a much greater speed than himself. Suddenly he heard gun shots from behind, glancing over his shoulder he found WuFei running madly towards him, his onyx eyes flashing evilly. They both watched in horror as she somehow jumped up the large wall, and disappeared. As he came to the wall Heero stopped in his tracks, his fists tightened as he let out a mad bark of laughter causing WuFei to stop in his tracks. She'd be long gone now.

"Did you get a good look at her?" Wufei asked, slightly out of breath. Heero shook his head, he grit his teeth as he felt his nails dig into the palms of his hand. That was their chance to get her and they blew it. WuFei blew out a frustrated sigh as he turned his gaze to the wall.

"There's no point even trying to go after her, did you see the way she was running?" He murmured, a slightly surprised look on his face. "I don't think i've ever seen anyone run that fast." Suddenly WuFei's phone bleeped in his pocket. Bringing the object to his ear he answered, "WuFei...Duo...What the...Ok i'll tell him." With that he hung up before turning to Heero.

"Duo's in your office. The tapes have been wiped."

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

WuFei burst into the bedroom, which he, Sally, Relena, and Heero were sharing early the next morning, ripping open a brown package. Heero instantly snapped awake, looking slightly annoyed with his own self that he had fallen asleep in the room's armchair. They'd decided to wait until morning to tell everyone about the disturbance last night. Some how everyone had slept through it; WuFei had just happened to be going to the bathroom when he heard the glass shatter due to Heero's silenced gun. Relena and Sally were still both sound asleep in the large king sized bed. Heero eyed the package in which WuFei was hurriedly opening.

"What's that?" he yawned

"Panic systems from the Preventers, you know what I told you about last night?" The young Preventer informed pulling out a small black object which looked much like a pager a doctor would clip onto their scrubs.

"Hai," Heero murmured, "how many have we got?"

"Enough for everyone, I've already handed them out to the others," WuFei said as he started his pager up. Grabbing another one out of the brown package he chucked one to Heero who caught it with one hand. Glancing down at the bleeper he noticed it told him the time, currently being 10am.

"God how long have I been sleeping for?" he muttered rubbing a hand over his tired eyes.

"It doesn't matter you needed it" WuFei replied before smirking his oxyn eyes twinkling with mischief, "Anyway, up playing with Maxwell until early hours will get you tired."

"What..."

"Shut up and put the thing on, to start it up you press the red button on the back" WuFei turned his round to demonstrate. "Then it's ready to go, when someone is in trouble it will come up with the persons name and how far away they are, I think it gives you North, South, East, West directions…"

"Hn. I get the point" the Japanese man answered moodily, "and we weren't playing, Duo was just showing me how to play the guitar…"

"Whatever you say." WuFei answered with an amused look on his face, Heero growled lowly as he got out the chair and left the room to check the shit security system they still had. In the bottom of his stomach he felt sick, not that he'd tell anyone. What type of person would be able to out run him and then wipe his security system within 5 minutes?

Stomping off down the corridor he came to a slow pace as watched the repair men fix the window he broke last night and then stopped outside the music room, remembering the night before. Through this time, it was a soft piano melody, which flowed from the room. Peeking through the crack in the door he found Quatre sat at the piano in a white shirt and cream trousers. The boy was hunched over the keys watching his fingers move around. Though Heero could tell something was up, Quatre used to tell them how he hated people who slumped over the piano keys when they played. Stepping into the room, his eyes lingered over the guitar in its stand for a second before letting them rest on his friend.

"Quatre are you alright?" Quatre's head jerked up, obviously he hadn't heard Heero come in, and the sound of his voice nearly made him jump out of his skin. The blonde's head snapped round to greet his friend.

"Heero, good morning, how are you?" he asked in a jolly voice, though Heero could tell it was a fake.

"I thought I asked you first," Heero replied strolling up to his friend. He stopped next to the stool in which his friend was sat in.

"I don't know," the blonde murmured, moving over a little so Heero could sit next to him. Quatre watched as the man next to him ran his fingers over the ivory keys of the piano.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pressed a note.

"Well, it's not me, it's Trowa" Quatre noticed the way Heero stopped in what he was doing for a second as the name of his lover was mentioned.

"What's wrong with him?" the other asked in a small voice

"That's the problem, I don't know!" Quatre exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration, "ever since we came here, he's turned quiet and depressed." Quatre sighed and turned towards Heero, "I don't know what to do Heero, I love him so much but he won't tell me anything."

"Have you tried asking him why he's acting this particular way?" the ex-Gundam pilot responded

"Well…I was thinking about doing that, but if something's wrong, shouldn't he be confiding in me anyway?" The blonde left out a long breath, "ever since my accident he's been different, I don't know if it was something I'd done, or seeing me in a hospital bed has effected him in someway but…" He dropped his head, "he's been different, and since we've come here it's gotten worse." The boy next to him remained silent, with his head bowed and his eyes staring emotionlessly at his lap.

The sound, which reminded them, much like an annoying alarm clock made the two jump as their pagers started to vibrate. Heero's heart began to beat wildly.

"Shit," he reached down to the black pager attached to his trousers to see who was in trouble and where.

"Hilde," Quatre whispered, the two jumped off the stool and ran towards the door. As they ran from the room, they met WuFei in the corridor.

"One of you guard Relena!" Heero called as he headed for the stairs. Quatre glanced at WuFei before taking off down the corridor towards Relena and Sally's room. WuFei ran as fast as he could to catch up with his friend. The two followed the co-ordinates on the pagers, which lead them down the stairs of the Great Hall, out into the downstairs glass corridors, through the lounge and out into the small garden in the middle of the house. Turning a left it led them into the Hammam(1), there they stopped in there tracks.

"Shit" WuFei breathed, taking in the horrifying scene, within the large bath was a dead body. The shallow water on the floor was stained a muggy red color from the blood dripping from the large lightening shape hacked into the back of the red headed girl. On the far wall from them, 'Next' was written in blood, no doubt to be the girl's.

"Drowned." Duo murmured from one side of the room were he was holding a sobbing Hilde, who was only dressed in a white towel, "Another maid."

"Did you find…" before he could finish his sentence, Duo was holding out a piece of paper.

"It was pinned to the wall," he told, as WuFei opened the folded piece of paper. It read.

_Die without me,  
Never thank me.  
Walk right through me,  
Never feel me.  
Always watching,  
Never speaking.  
Always lurking,  
Never seen._

"Air" Hilde suddenly spoke up from where her head was buried within Duo's shirt "It's Air"

"Walk right through me, never feel me," WuFei read out again. "I think she might be right guys"

"It doesn't matter if she's right we still have 3 fucking others to work out," Heero snapped as Rally and Trowa entered the room. Rally gasped as he noticed the body on the floor.

"Zechs…is checking the security cameras," he muttered turning to Heero who was still staring at the floor his fists clenched together.

"How could this of happened?" he spoke "I can't believe…arrrggggh!" He fell to the floor in a crouching position, his head in his hands. The others looked at each other, how could this of happened? They had upped their security to the highest in the world and still the girl was getting through and killing innocent people. Handing Hilde over to Rally, Duo slowly walked to Heero's side. Crouching down next to his friend he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Heero…" suddenly their pagers went off again. Heero's hand snapped towards his. The name Zechs flashed on the small screen "Look after Hilde!" Duo called to Rally jumping to his feet and running out of the room towards Heero's study, WuFei, Trowa and Heero following closely up behind.

When they got there they found the door caved in, the room had been trashed while the guard Heero left on patrol in front of the door had been shot. Zechs was currently crouched over the laptop screen flipping through each camera. WuFei froze in the study doorway as he watched as Duo ran over to the guard on the floor and Heero went over to the laptop and took over Zech's position. Trowa stood closely behind Heero watching the screen as the boy flicked through each camera.

"Shot in the chest," Duo informed, "Looks like he's been dead for about half an hour." The braided man looked up towards WuFei, "done with a silencer gun, I never heard the shot." Wufei nodded in agreement when Heero let out a loud cry.

"Gone, the whole fucking tapes been wiped!" he yelled slamming his hands on the table in frustration. A second later the laptop had been chucked at the wall. The screen smashed, the small glass shards sprinkling over the floor. The others took a step backwards away from the sheathing boy hunched over the dark desk. Glancing at the others Duo took a step towards his friend. Touching the top of his back, the boy violently shrugged Duo's reassuring touch off. Trowa glared at the boys back.

"Leave me alone," he murmured

"Heero, we're not going to let her defeat us." Duo snapped in a warning tone "We're not going to let that bitch fuck with us!"

"Then what are we going to do?" Heero yelled whipping round to face his friend. "What the fuck are we going to do, I've just about run out of fucking ideas!" The room fell silent for a moment as everyone wondered over something they could do to delay the killing of Relena Peacecraft.

"We'll do what I do." Duo spoke suddenly.

"Details Maxwell, what exactly do you do?" Heero retorted in a sarcastic tone, he watched as a smirk formed on the braided boys face.

"Run and hide."

xXx

Sealing off Sally's bedroom so no one could over hear what anyone inside was saying, everyone sat around waiting for Heero and Duo to reveal their brilliant plan. On the large bed, Hilde, Relena, Katherine, Sally and Dorothy sat huddled together. Trowa and Quatre sat against one of the bedroom walls, while Zechs stood with Jamie in his arms and Noin at his side. Une, Rally and Mariemaia took up the seats round the room, while WuFei stood near the door with his arms crossed firmly over his chest. His dark eyes took in everyone's face. Duo reached up towards the camera in the corner of the room where he took out the chewing gum he currently had in his mouth and stuck it on the lens. Turning round his gaze swept along each of his friends faces before he started.

"We have to run," he spoke up in a hushed voice. "If we stay here, this girl is just going to keep fucking with us until she finally does get in and has the chance to kill Relena." Relena squeaked in her seat hugging tighter onto Hilde who'd gotten dressed in some loose blue jeans and a light blue top. "Last night just shows the potential she has. The guards didn't even know she was on the grounds." Everyone nodded grimly.

"Now we can't leave right now we need to put her off track."

"That's why we're going to do it tomorrow night." Heero took over, "We're not to pack anything, and everything is to be left in their normal places, if anyone acts suspicious and happens to slip their tooth brush into their back pocket before they go to sleep tomorrow, then our plan will be sabotaged." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement.

"We're all going to congregate at 4am sharp in the Great Hall." Heero ordered, "we are then going to sneak out into the garages where Rashid will be waiting to take, Hilde, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, Katherine, Mariemaia, Une and Rally in one car. I'll be taking, Sally, Wufei, Duo, Zechs, Noin, Dorothy and Jamie in the other. I'm afraid some of you will have to squeeze in, we cant afford to take 3 cars, we have 2 7 seaters in our garage."

"It is important you remember the people in which you are going to be travelling with, we do not want any commotion when we get there, everyone is to jump in their selected car and go," Duo added, "understand?" Everyone nodded, "any questions?"

"What happens if we're followed or tracked?" Dorothy asked, "There might even be bombs under the car's we're going to take."

"I already have guards checking the cars every hour since the incident the other day." Heero informed "The last check will be at 4 when we'll be gathering together within the hall, they will be checked just before we get there."

"If we are so happened to be followed out of the estate, Rashid has been trained to lose his follower, while so has Heero. Our destination is going to Jack's Motel just outside the Sanc," everyone nodded at Duo's instructions.

"Now I want everyone to go round and act normal, I've ordered the maids and servants to go home, I don't think its fair for them to stay here while their friends are being killed, and their lives are under treat," Heero told, as everyone began to get out of their seats. "Remember be careful, always wear your panic pager, I'm afraid we now have no camera system, but the assassin might have a link into them. She's hacked many times into my laptop."

"Myself and Trowa are going to go down to the servants quarters again to research the girl from the bath this morning." Quatre informed Heero and others as he got to his feet. "We'll be back for lunch." With that they pulled the pillows from around the bottom of the door (to keep the sound within the room) out of their way to open the door.

The two wondered out of the house again, their hands trained on their guns the whole time. By the time they reached the servant quarters many cars were pulled up and the servants were currently filling the cars with their belongings. Entering the house and dodging servants as they past, the two entered the lounge and searched each photo to find the girl who was currently being fished out of the Hammam. They stopped on a small red head with dark blue eyes.

"Her name was Jen Marland," a old croaky voice spoke up from behind, both boys spun round to find Mrs. Jenkins standing at the lounge door with a steaming cup of tea in her hands. The two could see she'd been crying.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Jenkins," Quatre sighed reached towards his heart once again.

"It's not your fault child," the old woman replied, "I suppose you want to know a bit about her." Both boys nodded, "she was just like Daisy, but not as charming…she used to clean out the hammam every morning, before helping out with the swimming pool." Quatre nodded, he could faintly remember the girl help put the pink candles on the outside swimming pool at Heero and Relena's engagement ceremony.

"She was very quiet and shy I hardly knew her, she'd been working for Relena for about a year now."

"Was Daisy friends with her?" Quatre asked "Maybe their deaths were related in some way."

"No not really, they only knew each other through work," the old woman told them. "They only spoke if it was about work."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry to be rude, but I have to gather my things, feel free to wander around."

"Thank you Mrs. Jenkins," Quatre called as the old woman left, he turned back to his lover to find him staring at the picture.

"I remember her," the taller man said, Quatre could see his fists start to clench. "I remember her at the ceremony." Before Quatre could reply a new voice spoke.

"I think I have some information for you Sir Quatre." Quatre spun round on his heels to find a girl a little shorter than himself standing at the lounge door. She had shoulder length black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt, which she was currently fiddling nervously with.

"Carry on," Quatre urged, the girl glanced nervously round herself before stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I saw someone," she spoke lowly to the two boys. "snooping round the house about 2 days ago."

"Where? About what time, what did they look like?" Quatre asked taking a step towards the girl. His heart sped wildly; did they finally have a lead?

"She was underneath Sir Yuy's office window, I was out helping my husband on the garden when I saw her."

"Are you sure it was a her?" Trowa asked anxiously, "and that it wasn't just another gardener?"

"I know all my husbands colleagues very well sir, and I'd certainly not met the person who was snooping round there," she whispered her dark eyes glancing over the rooms window's to make sure no one was listening in. "It was around about 10am, as that's when I normally go out into the gardens to bring my husband a cup of coffee," both boys nodded.

"She had long hair which was up in a bun, and was wearing black trousers and a black jumper…" She informed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I thought it might be a new maid since many left, but after I found no one new had been taken on I thought I might have just been seeing things."

"It's alright, you've told us now," Quatre said calmly. "Do you remember what color hair she had?"

"Brown." The woman stated, "It was definitely brown, but once she'd left I went over to see what she'd been doing. There wasn't anything that might look suspicious except for this." She held up a small clear circle which was tinted a red color. Quatre frowned and moved towards the woman; taking the fragile object from her hand he placed it on his palm and looked it over.

"This is a contact lens."

"Yes Sir. I found it within the flowers; this might be what she was looking for."

"Thank you Mrs?"

"Kate Quinny," Kate replied hesitantly

"Thank you," Quatre smiled firmly closing his hand round the lens. "This information is very valuable to us." The two boys went to leave, opening the lounge door Kate called out to them.

"I won't be…hurt will I?" Her voice shook with terror, "now that I've told you what I know, I won't be killed…will I?" Both boys stopped in their tracks. It was possible, and the two knew it. Quatre turned to the girl with a smile on his face.

"No, sleep sound Kate you wont be hurt."

"Thank god," she breathed a sigh, "I'd better get going." With that she squeezed past the two and ran to a car within the drive of the house with an older man in. She waved to the two before she jumped into the front passenger seat. The two boys watched as the car sped down the drive away from the house.

"Why did you say that for?" Trowa mumbled a grim look on his face

"Would you like to be told you had a 50/50 chance of being killed?" Quatre asked turning to his green eyed lover.

"She had the right to know" Trowa replied, "Everyone has the right to know if they have a chance of being killed, keeping secrets from each other is wrong." With that he turned and started towards the mansion. Quatre stared after his lover with a worried expression on his face. Ever since they came here the boy had been short with him and picking small fights. He'd just about stopped touching him, and they hadn't had sex since they'd been here. Maybe the reason Trowa was acting weird with him is because he is falling out of love with him. Maybe Trowa had fallen for someone else. Quatre felt his heart ache. No. Trowa couldn't be in love with someone else. He couldn't be.

xXx

The two entered the mansion library to find Heero and Sally sitting at one of the tables having a quiet conversation over the riddles laid out on the table in front of them. Quatre slumped in an empty chair at the opposite end of the table from the two while Trowa took a place against a wall, crossing his long arms over his broad chest.

"Did you find out anything?" Sally asked turning to the two

"We've got big news," Trowa replied, Heero turned all his attention onto the boy leaning against the wall with head bowed. "First of all, the girl killed was Jen Marland…" He started as Duo entered the room with WuFei each carrying 2 cups of coffee.

"Oops sorry guys I didn't know you were gonna show up or I woulda made you one." Duo said taking a seat next to Sally at the table.

"It doesn't matter Duo," Quatre answered wearily rubbing his tired eyes.

"Anyway as I was saying, Jen helped out cleaning the swimming pool and Hammam. That's all we could find out about her. Though we have a small lead, a woman named Kate Quinny noticed someone snooping round Heero's office window about 2 days ago."

"A girl?" Heero asked, Trowa nodded his head.

"She supposedly had brown hair up in a bun and wore black clothing," he informed, "but she was too far away to see what her face was like."

"Oh..." Heero sighed

"Though when she went to see what the girl might have been looking at she found this," Quatre continued holding out the contact lens, "It was in the flower bed." The others frowned and got out of their seats.

"A contact lens?" WuFei murmured, "So our assassin is half blind?"

"No," Duo spoke up taking the lens from Quatre's hand, holding it up to the light he noticed the tint of red within it. "She's hiding her real eye color, its tinted red see?" He held it up for everyone close enough to see, "when this is put into someone's eye it would more than likely turn the color red."

"Well done Duo," Sally smiled at her friend, "so we're looking for a brown haired, red eyed girl…hmmmm seems kinda freaky to me!"

"Who ever it is, thinks keeping their eye color a secret is very important," Trowa said from his spot against the wall.

"Hmmm maybe," Duo murmured placing the lens on the table with the other riddles. The room was left in silence for the guys to think over their latest lead on the assassin.

"You should take it into town," Quatre spoke up, "you can have a look round see if there are any places which might sell this particular contact lens."

"Good thinking" WuFei muttered

"I'll go tomorrow," Heero stated "First thing tomorrow morning."

**TBC...**

(1): A Hammam is a Moroccan deep cleansing bathhouse. For more information please go here: /wp-dyn/content/article/2006/07/21/AR2006072100503.html


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No way" Heero breathed from where he was standing in front of his safe the next morning "The lens has gone."

"No shit," Duo gasped from behind before he threw a glance over his shoulder at Trowa and Quatre behind him. "There's no way someone could of hacked into that piece of metal" From his place behind Heero, Duo watched as his friend slowly held up another piece of folded paper.

"Another…" he began when Hero began to read

_When I see you, you can't see me. _

_We pry the earth for competence_

_I know about the end, yet you do not._

_I am the prickle that runs down your spin._

_What am I?_

"I don't know what it could mean," Duo spoke weakly when the room echoed with a loud bang as Heero slammed the safe door shut.

"I can't take much more of this" the ex-pilot nearly screamed

"Heero you need to calm down," Trowa said softly

"Don't you tell me to fucking calm down," Heero yelled as he began to pace the room. "We have one lead! One little lead which would help us catch this son of a bitch and it's stolen right from beneath our noises!"

"Heero we all know how you feel" Trowa resorted angrily with the way Heero had just spoken to him. "We're all in the same boat here!"

What the green eyed boy didn't expect was Heero to pull out his gun and aim it at his face. Quatre gasped in horror from behind.

"Shut up Trowa before I pull my trigger right in front of your face." Heero growled menacingly, the two glared at each other in silence before Heero put the gun away and turned his back on Trowa.

"What is your problem!?" Trowa roared marching up to Heero and jerking him round to face him. Heero growled lowly turning his face away deliberately trying to ignore his friends gaze. "Why are you taking this all out on me? What have I done wrong?! Tell me what I have done to deserve this?!"

"What have you done?" The Japanese man snarled his dark blue eyes flashing madly, before violently pushing Trowa away from him "…What have you done?"

"Heero please!" Duo called from behind the two in a desperate voice, Heero's deep blue gaze snapped over to the braided man, "Heero…Please…Don't…"

Suddenly the sound of their pagers going off caught all of their attention. Glancing down at their them they found the name Wufei flashing on the small screen. Suddenly forgetting the feud, which had started out, the four ran as fast as they could to the co-ordinates on the screens. It led them up the large Great Hall stairs and down the corridor towards Wufei's room. Pushing the door open they found Wufei and Rally standing round the bed were another dead body lay. Suddenly feeling weak all over Quatre turned away and rushed out the room. He stopped a few yards down the hall. Trowa quickly followed his lover with a worried expression on his face.

"Quatre are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his blonde lover nodded as he slid down the nearest wall to crouch at the bottom. His face was as white as a sheet.

"I'll be fine in a moment," he murmured weakly as his head dropped. "Trowa, I feel so guilty." He whispered

"Why…"

"Didn't you see who it was?" the blonde spluttered, Trowa frowned for a second leaving his blonde love and returning to the bedroom.

"Overdose" Duo voice drifted into his ears as he entered. He found the braided boy hunched over the dead body checking it over. "Looks like the pills were forced, her jaw is broken," taking a step away from the body and giving Trowa a better view - he gasped.

"That's…" he breathed his eyes raking over the girls small body, the dead chocolate brown eyes stared lifeless up at the ceiling while the black hair was knotted at the back of her head, foam had frothed in the girls slightly open mouth – indicating Duo's theory of an overdose. On the forehead of the girls pale face was a small S lightening shape "…Kate Quinny."

"Who?" Rally asked confused

"The girl who gave us the contact lens yesterday," Trowa murmured "Oh god."

"Look what I found," Duo called sliding a piece of paper from out of the girl's lifeless grasp. Unfolding the paper he read.

_What does man strive more than life itself_

_Want more than the stars when cold_

_I am what the poor lack and the rich require_

_What the dead leave and the live take_

"That could be money," Rally said as Duo finished reading it out and handed it to Wufei.

"That makes enough sense," Wufei muttered

"We also had another " Heero spoke up "She'd stolen the lens and replaced it with a riddle."

"Shit…" Wufei closed his tired eyes "What did it say?" Heero pulled the riddle from his pocket and handed it to his friend.

_When I see you, you can't see me. _

_We pry the earth for competence_

_I know about the end, yet you do not._

_I am the prickle that runs down your spin._

_What am I?_

The room was left into a deafening silence as each of the boys thought over what it could mean. Noticing Zechs was not in the room Heero spoke up.

"Where's Zechs?"

"With the girls" Wufei answered automatically sliding the piece of paper along with the one Duo just found into his back pocket "Relena was so shook up when she returned from the bathroom, after her shower…"

"You mean the assassin was in here and could have easily killed Relena again!" Heero exclaimed.

"Then why didn't she?" Rally wondered out loud "If she killed Relena now, that would have been it; she would have gotten her target and would have been able to return to her boss, get paid and put all this behind her."

"Maybe she has some other motive behind it all." Heero muttered, "She's killed so many people maybe it's personal."

"I don't know…" Wufei breathed, "Maybe these riddles mean more than what we expected…a hidden message or warning maybe…or perhaps she has better plans for us…"

"Like footsteps to the bigger problem" Heero murmured. Stepping towards his friend, Wufei grabbed the boy's hand and turned it so his palm was facing upwards. Pulling the boy close to him so the cameras couldn't see what they were doing, Wufei began to tap on the boy's hand. Heero automatically recognized it as Morse code.

Don't. Fret. We'll. Be. Gone. Tonight.

Heero looked up at his friend, and nodded silently. Wufei smiled slightly and let go of the Japanese boy's hand.

"You'd better get someone up here to get rid of the body and contact the girl's family." Wufei sighed rubbing his forehead, Heero nodded again and went to the leave the room, the others stared at the two wondering what Wufei had just said to Heero.

Leaving the room as Trowa and Rally began to prepare the body to be taken away, Duo noticed Quatre sat against the wall a little way down the corridor. Seeing the state his friend was in he slowly walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hey Q" the braided man smiled slightly laying a hand on the man's shoulder "You ok?"

"I told her she would be ok," the blonde uttered "I can't believe…oh Duo I did such a horrible thing…"

"Shhhhhh, we all make mistakes Q, to err is human right?" Quatre lifted his tear-stained face and turned to his friend.

"I promised myself not another life would stain my hands after the war," he whispered, "and now I look at my hands and all I see is blood…My hands will never be clean…I never meant…Trowa told me to tell a lie such as that was a sin…" The blonde bowed his head, Duo bit his lip wondering what to say or do to help his friend. Settling with wrapping his arm round the man's shoulders he bowed his head to listen in to what Quatre was muttering under his breath "This will be on my conscience for the rest of my life, what if I told her?"

"Nothing would have changed Q, if you told her what would she have done then?"

"Run to the Preventers, or something… anything! To protect herself!" the blonde exclaimed

"Do you really think the Preventers could stop this chick?" Duo asked. Quatre shook his head. "Personally Q, I think you did the right thing…"

"You think?" the blonde asked, Duo nodded his head his hair bouncing on his forehead. "Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Try not to think about it." Duo let his blonde friend rest his head on his shoulder and dropped his on top of his friends.

"I feel so drained…I haven't felt like this since the accident…" Duo grit his teeth as he could remember being told when his friend had been rush into hospital because he'd been attacked in the street by a crazy ex-Oz solider who didn't agree with the current peace status. Quatre had been shot in the leg and stomach and had fallen into a coma for a month. Duo cringed as he remembered what happened while his friend was lying in his hospital bed.

"Hey Q…I'm sorry, you know that," he murmured in a low voice his eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall.

"For what Duo?" the blonde asked

"For what I did back then…it was unforgivable." Duo muttered, anger tinged his deep violet eyes.

"Don't worry Duo, it happened a long time ago," the blonde replied

"But…aren't you mad at me Quatre?"

"Why would I be?"

"What I did all those years ago when you were in hospital, it was a bad thing; you should hate me for that."

"Duo you did nothing wrong, my friend" Quatre turned to his brown haired friend and smiled.

"But…"

Quatre stopped him in his tracks, "don't worry, Trowa told me all about how you couldn't get up to see me."

"...What?"

"He told me that all the shuttles were booked up and you couldn't make it, don't worry Duo I knew you were thinking about me and were upset you couldn't make it," the blonde said snuggling into his friends shoulder. "I forgive you." His braided friend didn't reply for some time.

"Thank you."

**Xxx**

Trowa jumped slightly in his seat at the kitchen table, were he was reading the daily newspaper later that day, as the kitchen door was slammed open. A second later the newspaper was ripped from his hand.

"You lying bastard" Duo's low voice growled, Trowa's breath caught in his chest, his green eyes widened "You **fucking** lying bastard!"

"Duo…"

"No shuttles?" Duo heaved, clenching and unclenching his fists at his sides. "No fucking shuttles? Was that the best you could come up with **Trowa**?"

"Duo listen…"

"I can't believe you did this to me!" the braided man yelled his violet eyes flashing madly.

"Calm down!" Trowa hushed as he got out of his seat, his eyes glanced over to the partly open door. "Calm down before anyone hears us."

"I don't care if they hear us, what you did ruined my life!" Trowa's mouth dropped in disbelief for a second before yelling, "What **I** did??"

"Yes!" The braided man suddenly pushed the other violently backwards into the kitchen table, "you made me tell the truth," he pushed him again, "you made me lose the one person I ever loved in the whole world!"

"I thought you never told a lie Duo," Trowa snapped back

The braided man was silent for a moment, his eyes glaring at the man in front of him with hate, he snarled, "The point was we were supposed to tell together, that was the fucking agreement Trowa!"

The other man bowed his head in shame, "I tried" he whispered. "Oh god Duo I tried, but how can you tell your wounded lover you slept with his best friend while he was lying on his death bed!"

Duo let out a loud whimper his eyes watering as he thought back, he turned away from the tall man, his head falling into his hands. "I don't know how you can live with yourself…I told the truth and took the price I so rightly deserved…" He snapped round threw his hands out, "now look at me Trowa, I have **no-one!**"

"Duo…" Trowa murmured taking a step towards him

"Don't…" Duo held out his hand his voice bitter "Come. Near. Me."

"I'm sorry…"

"You know what…so am I." Trowa felt a prickle run down his spine at the tone of the man's voice, it sounded so deadly, like it shouldn't belong to the man in front of him. "Just forget it ever happened…"

"But how can I?" the lanky clown asked, "I think about what we did every day, and its killing me inside, and now that you're here I feel like screaming my brains out!"

"Well what do you want me to do Trowa?" Duo yelled back, "I'm stuck in this stupid palace too…" he punched the kitchen wall so hard, Trowa thought it would dent. "Stuck with you, don't you think its sending me crazy…I think about what I could have had every 5 seconds. The warm security of love, I had a life you know, and…" Duo looked desperately at the ceiling "and the best fucking relationship a guy could have in the whole world. You know for the first time I felt complete…but that one stupid night…it ripped it all away from me, my life was ripped away from me in a split second" he clicked his fingers "…then I had nothing but the cold streets of L2…"

"I'm…"

"Sorry?" Duo scoffed raising his eyebrows up at the other man in astonishment that he thought those two simple words would fix everything. "You know I've heard those words said to me so many times I'm starting to believe it's a load of bull shit."

"You're not the only one who's had it hard!" Trowa raged, anger in his green eyes. "Do you know how hard it was for me to live with Quatre afterwards, and pretend everything was ok?"

"Maybe if you did what we were supposed to **3 years ago**, you wouldn't be feeling so crap now" Duo sneered in an accusing tone

"Why are you making this all out to be my fault?" Trowa snapped, "It's not my fault your sex life with Hilde was on the rocks!" The blow to the face was so hard it knocked Trowa to the ground. His head snapped to see the boys raging face.

"Keep Hilde out of this" Duo uttered, "To lie to your lover is a great sin Trowa, think about it." Turning on his heel he marched out of the room. Reaching up to cradle his bruised face, Trowa sat back against the white cupboards of the kitchen. He gulped loudly as he let his head fall backwards against the cupboards behind him, willing the tears not to fall. What a mess.

**TBC...**

Naughty Duo and Trowa - tut! lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"That's a nasty bruise Trowa," Quatre said as he grabbed some ice from the freezer within their mini bar in their room. "How'd you manage to hit your cheek on the kitchen counter?"

"Tripped," the young man murmured, watching as his lover placed the ice in one of his many shirts that sat on their dressing table's stool. Wrapping the shirt around the ice, Quatre reached towards his lover from where he was sitting on the edge of their large bed and placed the ice against his bruised cheek. Trowa flinched slightly as the cold hit his bruised flesh. The room was silent.

"Trowa…have I done something wrong?" the blonde asked. Trowa's head snapped towards his lover before bowing it slightly and shaking it cautiously. "Then why are you so distant?" The strain in his lover's voice made his heart sting. "If anything was wrong, if I did anything wrong…you'd tell me…wouldn't you Trowa?"

The ex-Heavyarms pilot nodded his head silently; guilt riding up inside of him as he looked at his love's confused and pained face. To think that he was causing it made him want to tear his hair out. It was just one stupid night. One night in which he and Duo had one too many drinks and ended up fooling around, each one regretting it instantly but finding they needed to tell their partners the truth. Duo always said that a loving relationship was based on trust; if you didn't have trust then how would it survive? Duo also had his motto of never lying, so what would happen if Hilde asked about what happened while he went to visit his sick friend in the hospital? They came to a compromise; they would both tell their lovers what happened and let them decide on their fate…if they were to chuck them out, then that was that. They had to deal with it. Except Duo was the only one who told, and paid the price…as far as Trowa knew Hilde broke up with him and Duo ran. He was actually surprised that the girl was being so civil to him at the moment. However, she had 3 years to heal her broken heart. When Quatre first opened his eyes in the hospital bed he'd been lying in Trowa's arms, and Trowa's heart broke. All options of telling his lover flew out the window. It simply wasn't a possibility. He couldn't lose Quatre, not for anything. Yet that night haunted him every waking moment. Every time they would make love, every time Quatre would say he loved him, the thought of his deception would come to his mind.

"Everything's fine Quatre," Trowa said. As he spoke his hand reached out to caress his lover's pale cheek, feeling the hot silky skin under his touch. The blonde Arabian's head turned into the contact. "I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment…with the riddles and all."

"I understand…" Quatre replied in a soft-natured voice, "Just remember…you've always got me Trowa, I'll always be here when you need me most."

"I know," he replied, nearly choking on his words. _/Oh Quatre if only you knew what I've done, you'd turn me away then for certain/_ He turned away from his lover and caught his reflection within the dressing table mirror. He frowned at the darkened bruise from Duo. But he knew he deserved it. He could remember looking in the mirror and actually liking his image a few years ago…but now all he saw was scum. After the war Trowa promised himself he'd try and reveal the real him, by doing this he started anew and showed the whole of his face to the world after no longer finding the need to hide or be disgusted at who he was. But now… He looked into his own green sorrowful eyes knowing they only showed lies, his left hand shakily went up to his ear and untucked the long strands of hair, letting them fall across his face and left eye in one swift moment.

The Great Hall was as dark as death's cloak. Heero silently snuck along the long upstairs corridors; his feet soundless on the carpeted floor. Behind him Relena followed, with Sally behind and WuFei at the rear. Traveling down the curving Great Hall steps they reached the bottom, where in the shadows they could see the forms of the others all ready to leave the mansion in search for a place much safer. Beckoning the others to follow, Heero soundlessly led them through the house to a window within the kitchens, which was placed near the garage. Sliding the window open, he climbed through, helping Relena and Sally out. Treading off into the darkness, Heero slowly opened the garage door so the others could sneak through more easily. Inside many cars were lined up, and by the two seven seater's Rashid was standing readily by one of the large cars, with a grime look on his face. Everyone entered the garage one after another and the two cars began to fill up. With the help of WuFei, Heero slowly opened the garage door so no noise was made. The only other people who had not entered the cars yet were Rally, Quatre, Duo and Trowa.

Rushing towards the cars trying to make as little noise as possible, the six boys began to push the them down the drive of the Peacecraft-Yuy estate, with Rashid steering one and Zechs steering the other. The boys figured if they turned on the engines suddenly it would alarm anyone watching over the palace that they were awake and then indeed follow them. It was times like these Heero wished they lived in a different house, where didn't have a long cobbled drive. Once through the gates at the bottom and a little way down the road, the six boys jumped into the cars. Heero replacing Zechs at the wheel, they turned on the engines, which gave out a soft purr. Signaling to Rashid the two cars took off into the night, everyone hoping they had not been seen and wishing they wouldn't be followed.

They arrived at Jack's motel four hours later, just as the sun began to rise. Relena stared out the car window at the small motel, which was located just on the outside of the Sanc. The name 'Jack's motel' stood out like a sore thumb, flashing blue neon against the red sky. The building itself was painted a light blue and the small rooms had dark blue shutters and doors. A veranda ran round the whole of the building, painted light grey and blending well with the blue. On a whole it looked safe enough, yet Relena couldn't help worrying. What if they were followed? She didn't notice any suspicious cars following them during the night, but hadn't this assassin already proved she could easily evade detection?

Pulling their cars up to a far corner and tucking them just behind the building so any by passers on the road wouldn't see them, Rashid and Heero turned the purring engines off with a sigh. Everyone sat in silence waiting for someone to make the first move. Naturally, it was Duo who sat up in his seat first. He yawned, opening his car door with a pop from the pressure of four people trying to squeeze on three seats in the middle; he jumped out of the car and began to stretch his joints. Leaning backwards to pop his back he announced to the group he was going to book some rooms, under a false name, of course. Everyone then began to get out the cars.

"Are we safe?" Katherine asked in a hushed voice as she opened the opposite car door. Heero glanced around the small motel before replying.

"No one followed us on the road."

"Are you sure?" Noin asked from where she was cradling a sleeping Jamie in her arms.

"When you're used to looking out for signs of people following you, you can tell straight away," Wufei answered in a tired voice from his seat. Sally currently had her head rested on his shoulder and was fast asleep.

"We all need rest," Quatre said as he got out from within the car "It's been a long night." Everyone nodded just as they noticed the braided man returning with a number of keys hanging from his fingers.

"Four rooms, guys," he declared, "all under the name Gary Noland. Now we'll have to work out a sharing system."

"We'll share with Yuy and Peacecraft," WuFei called.

"Right… Rally, Une and Marie, you're with me. Q and Trowa, you're with Dorothy and Kathy, Hilde, you'll have to share with Rashid, Zechs, Noin and Jamie." Everyone nodded, not really in the mood to argue who they were to bunk with for now. Duo handed out the keys, and everyone stumbled to their rooms, only entering once Heero and WuFei had checked every door and window, making sure they were firmly bolted shut.

By 3pm everyone was up and ready to get some food into their stomachs…especially Duo. They all had a reasonably relaxed lunch in the motel diner, and Relena finally felt like she could actually calm down. After grabbing a burger and a coffee, Heero left the diner to go grab a few supplies he'd left in his car, like the extra bullets for his gun. Rounding the side of the motel, he pulled the car keys from his jean pocket. When he arrived at the driver's door he opened the car and leaned down to grab a box of bullets and road maps from underneath his seat. He pulled his gun from his holster under his shirt and checked how many bullets he had left. Noticing he only had two he opened the box of bullets and frowned as he noticed the golden bullet lying in the middle of all the others. Reaching out and grasping it between his forefinger and thumb, he held it up to the summer sun, letting the light sparkle off its shiny surface. Heero closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time he used a bullet like the one he was holding. He knew it couldn't be just a coincidence that the safehouse they were guided to contained this bullet. Yet, he knew for certain that neither he nor Duo had ever used a golden bullet when fighting, and none of the other pilots ever went into their room. He felt like slapping his forehead in order to will himself to remember where he'd seen it before. Giving up, Heero chucked the gold bullet back into the box before reloading his gun. He grabbed his belongings and slammed the car door shut.

Just as he was about to leave he spied something attached to the windshield. His eyebrows drew together as he slowly and cautiously stepped around the car to reach the fluttering piece of paper clamped under one of the windshield wipers. His frown deepened when he stepped into a large puddle of liquid on the ground. He crouched down slowly until his fingers contacted with the thick fluid, almost camouflaged against the black tarmac road. His hands shook as he watched the liquid stain his fingers red. Bringing his hand towards his face he grimaced at the well-known smell of blood. But where had it come from? He knelt further down, getting his jeans soaked into in the blood. His heartbeat rose as his head slowly dropped to take a look into the shadows under the large car. To his surprise he found nothing. Something WuFei had said earlier came to mind. 'She's just messing with us…' Resting his left hand on the bonnet of the car to help him get to his feet, his eyes returned to the piece of folded paper compressed under the window wiper. Pulling it free, he placed the maps and bullet box on the hood of the car. When he opened the note, his slowed heartbeat picked up its earlier cadence.

Xxx

Relena and Sally's heads snapped up as their cabin front door was slammed open. Heero's eyes lowered to glance at the two before darting off into different directions around the room as if searching for something…or someone. Sally and Relena watched the man from their place on their beds, moving slightly close to each other for comfort once they noticed the blood staining the man's trousers and hands.

"Gather your stuff," he ordered, his voice raspy. The two girls stayed still on the bed "NOW!" Heero yelled. Both girls startled and quickly began gathering their things. Heero pulled out Wufei's bedside drawer and tipped the contents onto the bed, all the pieces of paper fluttering onto the flowery bed spread like leaves from a tree. His shaking hands grabbed each of them in turn before he collapsed against the side of the bed. His breaths burst out in laborious puffs as he laid each note out. Heero glared at them blankly for a minute, before his frustration made him snap.

"What do you want from us?!" he yelled, his hand grabbing each riddle and screwing them up. He chucked them at the opposite wall, but they caught in the air and landed no more than thirty centimeters away from him. "What do you want from us?! I can't…" his voice rose, "I can't…. I just can't take this any more…"

"Heero!" Sally cried "Calm down, please!" The ex-soldier's head dropped back onto the low bed, his cold eyes staring up at the white ceiling. The two girls gaped at the exhausted boy, knowing he hadn't had much sleep since it all started, and it was slowly wearing him down. In the pits of their stomachs they felt their fear; the Perfect Solider was being worn down…

"I can't protect you like this, Relena, I can't…" his fists pounded into the blue carpeted floor "I have no control over anything she does..."

"Heero?" A new voice joined the girls. A second later WuFei was kneeling at his friend's side. "What the hell are you doing?" He yelled when he saw all their clues had been twisted up.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "I fucking don't know. What am I doing, WuFei?"

"Shut up and calm down," WuFei snapped collecting each one, unscrewing them and laying them in a neat pile. His brows furrowed "There's…"

"One too many?" Heero breathed as he stared into nothingness. WuFei frowned as he looked at Heero, finally noticing the crusting blood drying on the man's jeans.

"What happened?" he asked in a slightly frightened voice.

"There was no body," Heero told him, "Just blood on the ground, and a note on the windshield" WuFei scuffled through the pieces of paper until he reached one he'd never seen before.

_Glittering points  
that downward thrust,  
Sparkling spears  
that never rust._

"How could she…?" he asked, glancing between his exhausted friend and the piece of paper.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is we have to leave now." Heero leaned toward WuFei wearily. "She's found us." WuFei shot a glare at his friend for stating the obvious.

Heero's face twisted into a manic grin. It was an expression he hadn't worn since the war.

"Heero?" WuFei watched worriedly as his friend threw his head back against the bed and laughed.

"You know what…" the 'Perfect Solider' said as he let out the frenzied laughter which had always scared the Gundam pilots and and fear for Heero's sanity. WuFei shuddered at the sound. "I was once the assassin, chasing the victim, and now it's the other way round. I'm the victim…being chased…by my own kind…and I can't stop it…it won't stop…I have no control over anything."

"Heero," WuFei hissed, seeing the state Relena was getting herself into at seeing the state of her future husband. She clung to Sally, shaking, her eyes wide with terror and brimmed with tears. Not once had her fiancé comforted her since the ordeal started, she thought. Hadn't he said he loved her? WuFei waved his hand over to the bathroom door, ordering his wife and Relena to leave the room for a second. Once the bathroom door was closed, he continued, "Heero, you need to think over this rationally. Nothing like this ever phased you during the war."

"We were never faced with a riddle giving, slaughtering, psycho bitch during the war," Heero countered, his remark reminding the young Preventer of something Duo would say. "You don't get it…" Heero shook his head; his hand ran shakily through his tousled hair. "Even if we kill this bitch…more will come…they always do…"

Wufei stared emotionlessly at his friend's face, realization dawning in his eyes. He knew his friend was right. They both knew it deep down, though they would never admit it. They couldn't escape.

"We still have to try. I think it's past time to contact the Preventers," Wufei muttered, "Maybe get more back up."

"And more guards?" Heero asked, "Christ, WuFei. Didn't you see how many we had at the palace?"

"She needs to have a better security system."

"She needs more than that," Heero turned to his friend. "Our only hope is to catch the bitch and find out who is behind it all." WuFei nodded. "We need a plan."

"Heero, we'll work it all out when we get away from here," WuFei stated. "Right now we need to leave." This time Heero nodded his head as his erratic heartbeat finally slowed down. WuFei got to his feet and grabbed his stuff before snatching the keys. "And I'm driving," he announced. Heero opened his mouth to protest but yawned instead.

"Right, let's get outta here," he agreed tiredly.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As soon as Heero and Wufei had informed the others the group fled from the motel. They ditched the cars at a local garage where they grabbed a bus to the nearest town. There they rented two seven seater cars and headed west. No one was in the mood to talk. This time all the pilots made sure they weren't being followed. Trowa had taken over driving from Heero, and now the messy-haired ex-pilot was trying to force himself to sleep. Instead he found his mind turning over questions in his mind. How were they found? Did the cars have tracers underneath? Did they somehow miss a following car? Except Heero was sure he didn't see a car following them all the way to the motel, and Duo had checked for tracers at least five times.

"I know a place we can stay," Quatre spoke up. His voice traveling through the speakerphone in Duo's car to reach those in Heero's.

"Reveal, Q," Duo answered, too tired to joke.

"An old Winner Estate about thirty miles North from here," the blonde informed them, "No one has stayed there for five years, so it might be a bit dusty and small, but it should do."

"Great thinking, Q." Duo grinned

"Actually, it was Rashid who mentioned it," the blonde replied quickly, "If you follow us we'll take you there."

"Okay. Over and out."

The blonde laughed, "Over and out, Duo."

Wufei followed Trowa carefully until they reached a large brown mansion. Everyone stared out of the car windows in awe at the beautiful house, with brown paint work on the windows, shutters and front door. Duo rolled his eyes.

"A bit small? If this is small, what's big for Quatre?" Wufei glanced at his friend out the corner of his eye before returning his eyes to the building. For some reason to him, it didn't look safe.

But five days later without a sign of the assassin, Wufei started to reevaluate his initial assessment. With the sun shining brightly through the large conservatory at the back of the house, where the group was currently sitting around a large swimming pool, even Wufei felt himself beginning to relax. The swimming pool itself had surprised the group. At the deep end was a large rock display with many waterfalls. At one side of the large rock display was a water slide which many of the guys had been unable to resist trying. The light shimmered off the glistening water where Duo, Quatre and Mariemaia were having a splashing war. Noin watched from the side where she was holding Jamie within the water as he slashed around, amazing himself with the diamond droplets cascading around him. The others were all sitting around the pool in various white deck chairs dressed in their swim wear.

Swimming away from the battle as his friend entered the water, Duo suddenly smirked. Sneaking up on the 'Perfect Solider' as he paddled by the side he rested his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him under. Heero let out a loud 'ooof' before his head sank beneath the surface. Duo came up laughing, swimming away as fast as he could as Heero surfaced with a murderous expression on his face. Relena and Hilde watched as Heero started to chase Duo around the pool.

"It's nice to see Heero so relaxed," Hilde said as she watched Duo disappear under one of the large waterfalls. She got no reply from the Vice Foreign Minister, who watched her future husband from under her dark sunglasses. Heero ducked under the water to round the waterfall Duo was hiding in.

"Duo?!" Heero yelled, coming to surface, his longish brown hair sticking to his forehead and over his blue eyes. Holding onto a nearby rock, his hand flipped his hair back away from his face. Opening his eyes he noticed Duo paddling in the water about a meter in front of him with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Heero, have a nice swim?" Duo laughed. A growl erupted from Heero's throat before his hand suddenly swiped out and splashed water all over the laughing boy. Duo instantly stopped laughing as his famous Shinigami grin came to his face. "So, that's the way you want to play it," he grinned. Instantly the two started splashing each other. The two boys couldn't stop laughing, even as they pulled each other underwater, or pushed the other into one of the waterfalls. Backed into a corner, Duo could clearly see the 'Perfect Solider' was beating him. Heero advanced until his hands were resting on either side of Duo's head against the rock. His mouth was stuck in a grin as he leaned in close to whisper, "I win."

Duo's eyes darted around for an escape route but could not find a single one that wouldn't involve either a grappling gun or some potentially deadly force. Duo pouted but lowered his head into the water in defeat, blowing bubbles up to the surface. Heero laughed at the boy's behavior, reaching out to lift Duo's chin from the water. The boy's wet hair fell across his face as he raised it, squinting one eye open. He looked up at his defeater, who had the biggest smile on his face Duo had ever seen, at least in the last few years. They paddled silently to star afloat, staring at each other, with the sounds of the waterfall filling their ears. Heero's brow creased slightly as he gazed into the other's violet eyes. The way Duo was hovering within the shadows of the restricted space between the wall and waterfall he looked…

"You know what, Heero…" Duo's voice was soft as a small, shy smile came to his lips. He reached up to brush a few strands of Heero's wet hair away from his eyes. "You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen." His fingers ran timidly down the young man's face in a curve from his brow to his slightly parted lips. He felt like a rope was drawing him to the man in front of him. Heero's arms loosened around him as he leaned into Duo's touch. 'How'd he get so close?' Heero wondered to himself when he realized they were pressed against each other, their bodies fitting together as one, like the two parts of the yin yang circle. Heero frowned slightly as something flashed in Duo's eyes, something that looked suspiciously like remorse, but it disappeared in a second. Heero's frowned deepened until he felt the boy's hand rest on his bare chest. Instantly, he forgot the look and gulped loudly. He felt Duo's and his own breathing get quicker.

"Heero…" Duo breathed, his voice slightly raspy. He reached up so his face was barely a centimeter away from the Heero's. His eyes felt drawn to the boys rose red lips "…come what may Heero, I'll always be here…" he whispered.

"HEERO!" A loud screech came from outside the waterfall, causing both boys to jump apart. A second later, Relena swam under the waterfall. She glanced at the two boys before beaming at Heero. "What a nice place you've found, what were you both doing in here?"

"Having the biggest splashing war of the century!" Duo answered, quickly putting on a large grin "You're welcome to join in, Relena."

"Oh, no, no, no," Relena laughed, "I wouldn't want to get my hair even more wet." Duo and Heero glanced at each other, wondering how the girl could be so dense; after all she'd just swam **under** a waterfall. Duo let out a loud sigh.

"Hey I'm getting hungry, I'm gonna go and get something to eat." He turned to leave the small confined space between the waterfall and rocks when Heero called his name. Spinning around his eyes met the blue orbs of Heero Yuy, begging him to stay. Duo gave the boy a large smile and said, "I'll be back in a moment." With that he swam under the waterfall leaving Relena and Heero to themselves. The two stayed silent paddling in the water to keep them afloat.

"Say Heero…" Relena started moving closer to her husband to be as he backed himself into the rocks. "This place is very … private, don't you think? We could do anything in here, right now, and no one would see."

"That's err…" Heero muttered, moving backwards away from the girl "A bit wrong…considering the circumstances."

"Oh, come on, Heero, lighten up!" The Vice Foreign Minister rolled her eyes, "No one would see."

"Relena…" The girl pressed her body against his, wrapping her pale thin arms round his neck.

"Heero, it's been so long," she whispered, as she kissed the hollow of his neck. "I've been…so lonely…without you, we've been so…caught up lately with everything…that we haven't…had anytime to ourselves," she said between kisses. "Please love me."

"Relena…I'm not in the mood," he murmured, trying to pry girl's arms from around his neck. "You never know anything could happen. Besides, Duo said he was going to be back in a moment."

"Duo," she almost spat the name, "Duo this, Duo that, why is it you always spend your time with **him?**"

"What?" Heero asked, as Relena finally pulled away.

"Why is it you're always with him and never me?" She almost screamed, "I'm your fucking fiancée!" Heero's eyes widened slightly at the girl; she never swore.

"Relena, you're blowing this all out of proportion," He answered, "Duo's my…best friend."

"Heero, you're infatuated with him!" she cried "Before he disappeared I was going crazy just thinking how many times I asked you to come and visit me but you cancelled to go to football matches, play pool or whatever, with him!" She grabbed hold of his shoulders and shook him "Why didn't you ask me? Why him?" Heero paddled in silence, almost glaring at Relena as she glowered back at him, silently willing him to answer her question.

"This is an irrelevant conversation of which the outcome will be nothing," he stated. "You're beating yourself up over nothing."

"Why not me?" she gritted through her teeth. "Heero, answer the question."

"I thought you wouldn't be interested?"

"Don't you love me?"

"What has that have to do with anything?" Heero frowned.

"Everything," the girl snapped. "Do you love me, Heero?"

"You know the answer."

"Heero, answer the question."

"Stop…" The boy threw his hands in the air in frustration, then splashed them down hard on the water. "…patronizing me!" He glared at the girl. "There are things which I like to say or do in my own time."

"Why?" she persisted. "Why are you taking all this time to work it out? It's been three years, Heero! Three fucking years since the day you pulled me to your bed and made love to me."

"You know what, ever since that day I've been wondering why I…" Heero's words were suddenly cut off as a scream echoed through the pool house. Heero didn't even glance at Relena before ducking under the water. Coming to the surface on the other side, he realized everyone else had left the room. Relena popped up beside him and the two swam as fast as they could to the other side and then ran into the house without bothering to grab their towels.

"Heero!" Quatre called from one of the rooms as they passed it. Grabbing Relena's hand to keep her close to him, he entered the room to find the guys crowded around a figure collapsed on the floor.

"Mariemaia," The name rolled off Relena's lips in horror, as Heero rushed to the girl's side where Trowa was checking her over. He watched as the ex-heavyarms pilot slowly pulled a red dart from the girl's neck. Heero instantly recognized what the dart would contain.

"Careful," he muttered.

"What is it?" Quatre asked.

"A narcotic drug," the brown haired boy replied. Une gasped from where she was hanging onto Rally.

"No! Heero, how…" she heaved out, trying to keep her tears back and be strong for her adopted daughter.

"What are its effects?" Katherine asked, almost frozen in fright.

"It slows down the brain," Heero informed them grimly, "and eventually fatal without the right treatment to remove the drug. She could die within the next five hours."

Duo stepped forward and picked her body up from the floor. "We need to get her to a doctor, now." As Duo moved the girl, a folded piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Trowa reached forward and grabbed it. His green eyes glared at the paper as he unfolded it. He read

_I'm 8th in a line of 26. _

_What am I?_

Everyone stood in silence, thinking over the possibilities of what eighth in a line of twenty-four could be. Twenty-four what? Shaking his head, Rally stepped forward.

"We don't have time to think over that, now," he said. "No bitch is going to kill my daughter." Duo nodded sadly at Rally before exiting quickly through the door and rushing as fast as he could to the front door. Still in their swim wear they all drove to the nearest hospital, which happened to be 2 hours away. Une sat with Mariemaia laid over hers and Rally's legs in the back of the car nearly in pieces as she whispered for her daughter to be okay and to be strong and fight the drug.

"His Excellency would not forgive me if you died, Marie," she whispered to the small girl, wiping her red hair from her closed eyes. "Be strong, like your father." Rally placed his arm round his wife's shoulders as he stared at his adopted daughter in sorrow.

The car came to an abrupt stop outside the hospital as Une and Rally kicked their doors open and rushed into the emergency section. Everyone soon followed as Duo and Zechs went to park the cars. When they returned they found the others all situated within the nearly empty pale waiting room with grave looks on their faces. Motioning Zechs to take the last seat next to Trowa, Duo ignored the pained look he received from the green-eyed boy. They all waited in silence, each contemplating the future in their own way before a doctor came and informed them of Mariemaia's condition.

"She's stable," the doctor announced, "Though we don't know if she'll wake up. She's very young though, and children are often more resilient than adults for poisons. It will be hard, but I have hope she'll pull through." Une eyes slid closed as she willed her tears not to fall; she grabbed a reassuring hold on her husband's arm.

"Can we see her?" she asked. "I'm her mother." The doctor looked over his notes before nodding.

"Only two visitors at once, but first I'd like to ask you a few questions before you enter," the doctor said as he lead Une away from the others. "One being, how did Mariemaia get injected with such a drug?"

Une nodded her head, knowing it was strange for a young girl to come in needing such treatment from a deadly drug. Though she knew her preventer status and current top secret situation would help her. Yet did they think she tried to kill her daughter? Following the doctor out of the emergency room, Rally held on tightly to his wife. The others watched them leave before anyone spoke.

"We need to find somewhere new to stay," Quatre murmured as he clutched his heart.

"Again," Duo added in a tired voice. "I'm kinda getting sick of this chick."

"We may as well return home," Heero spoke. "She'll find us anywhere else, and we can't go far from here."

"I'll call in for Preventer back up," Wufei announced, "We'll have guards all over the palace. We also need some up here just in case." Heero nodded, none of them wanted anymore to happen to Mariemaia.

"Well," Duo said, "if we're heading back, we should probably get packing. I'll drive!" Wufei, confused, reached into his pocket for the keys. They were missing.

"Maxwell!"

TBC...

Anyone got any clues as to what the riddles mean?? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After making sure Preventer back up was going to be at the palace, and a special team was assigned to guard Mariemaia's room, the remaining group left for the Peacecraft palace. Staring up at the darkening sky through his tinted sunglasses as he drove, Duo thought over the last few days. The riddles, the amount of stress everyone had been through, it was all very draining. His heart ached for the girl lying in a hospital bed over four hours away. No one talked during the long drive home as they thought about the girl. What happened if she never woke up? They were all so close; they should have been able to save her. Peeking in his rear-view mirror, Duo smiled slightly as his eyes met a pair of cobalt blue. They all had to be strong.

They arrived back at the white mansion around about seven pm, just as the sun began its decent below the horizon. Already Preventer vans were parked outside and the house had been fully checked over. New cameras had been intact and linked to a system within the Preventer Headquarters with the newest security system. Relena hung onto her future husband as stepped out of the car, noticing a number of reporters snapping shots of her at the bottom of her gate locked drive. Dinner was a grim affair. They all sat stirring their food around their plates no one really in the mood for eating. By nine, everyone was in bed, having nothing else to do but sleep. Or at least try to.

Sally lay with her head on her husband's chest. Neither of them could sleep with Mariemaia's condition weighing on their minds. They had opted to sleep on the floor in Zech's and Noin's room, unable to sleep in a bed where a girl had been killed. Wufei stared up at the white ceiling as his thoughts twisted in his head. What happened if Mariemaia didn't wake up? Une would be devastated. The feeling of deception to her leader Treize would mark her for the rest of her life, and Rally - Rally was trying his best to be a great partner and father since marrying Une two years ago. Before, he was a workaholic, always on missions for the Preventers or asking for extra work. He had no life before meeting Une and falling madly in love with her. Wufei glanced down at his wife before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Everyone's mourning," he said in a low voice. Sally buried her face further into her husband's chest, the first of her tears spilling out as her careful control began to waver. She couldn't bear to think how she would feel if it had happened to their child. "…and I can't help but be weak…" Wufei's hand searched for his wife's under the duvet cover. Once found, they held desperately onto each other, wishing for all the madness to stop. "I swear, when I find the bitch whose done this…I'll kill her."

"Wufei…" Sally murmured though her tears as her husband sat up and reached towards his bag of things "What are you doing?"

"I need to work these out now," he answered, "As soon as I have all the answers I'll be able to work out what she wants."

"Then do it in the morning," his wife persisted, "You need rest." He turned to her and gave her a lingering kiss.

"There's no rest for the wicked," he murmured, "I won't sleep until I have uncovered what they mean." Getting to his feet he silently opened the bedroom door. Giving his wife one last look goodbye he made his way down the Great Hall stairs and to the kitchens where he made himself a cup of coffee and spread the riddles out in front of him "Now…let's see what we have here."

xXx

Entering the kitchen the next morning Duo found his friend sleeping with his head on the table. His hand slightly covering the pieces of paper littered across its surface. Duo smiled slightly at the sweet image of his friend as he made himself and Wufei a cup of coffee. Once done, he sat down next to the Chinese man and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Wufei bolted up ready to strike at whoever had disturbed his sleep.

"Calm down, Wu, it's only me," Duo said, taking a sip of his coffee. Wufei, immediately calmed, yawned out, "Morning," in a scratchy voice.

Duo smiled. "How long did you stay up to work these out, 'Fei?"

"I can't remember," Wufei muttered as Duo pushed a cup of coffee in his direction. Gladly picking it up and taking a sip Wufei continued, "I think I must have passed out around about five or so."

"Wu, dude, you're gonna wear yourself out." Duo warned, "Then what would you do if that chick decided to raid the place?"

"Hn." Wufei crossed his arms and did a Heero Yuy glare. "It's not my fault these damn things are plaguing my every moments' peace." He glowered at the pieces of paper on the table. "Its funny all my troubles are caused because of these stupid pieces of paper, the injustice of it all."

"So, what have you worked out so far?" Duo asked, snatching up one of the clues.

"I have three," the Chinese man sighed, "The one Hilde worked out, in a millisecond…"

_Die without me,  
Never thank me.  
Walk right through me,  
Never feel me.  
Always watching,  
Never speaking.  
Always lurking,  
Never seen._

"Air, right?" Duo asked remembering when Hilde told them within the Hammam when they found the maid drowned in the shallow water of the bath.

"Yeah. And last night I worked out this one…"

_We bleed, we die_

_In crises we lie_

_I am what you are and nothing more_

_Either rich or poor_

_We are_

"Human" Wufei told, "We all bleed and die, we lie…" Duo nodded as he thought over Wufei's theory. "And this last one…"

_What does man strive more than life itself_

_Want more than the stars when cold_

_I am what the poor lack and the rich require_

_What the dead leave and the live take_

"Money," Wufei stated, and Duo nodded once again.

"It's strange, when you're told the answer, you see how easily it all fits into place," Duo muttered as he glanced over all the pieces of paper. "Each footstep is showing its shoe print."

"Though what do they mean? What do Money, Humans and Air all have in common?" Wufei asked in confused voice.

"Maybe nothing at all," Duo answered. "Maybe she's using these to just throwing us off, making us think they mean something."

"Maybe…" Wufei frowned. "Or maybe they tell us more than we know."

TBC...

Sorry for the short chapter guys more will be up soon :) x


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Quatre groggily sat up in his large bed. He yawned loudly and rubbed his tired eyes as his hand searched around the bed next to him for his lover. Finding the place empty his eyes darted franticly around the room only to find the silent clown sat hunched over at the bedroom dressing table. Quatre smiled and threw off the covers so he could get out of bed. Padding over to his lover, he laced his arms around Trowa's neck, but stopped when he realized the boy had his head in his hands.

"Trowa?" he whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Quatre, I have done a terrible thing," Trowa said, his voice breaking. "My reflection tells me so." The blonde Arabian frowned and stood back away from his lover who turned around to face him. His green eyes shown with guilty tears as he looked up at his lover.

"Trowa?" Strong hands reached forward and pulled the blond into a desperate hug. Trowa buried his head into Quatre's bare chest, taking in the scent of his lover as if he never would again.

"I'm so sorry, Quatre," he rasped, "oh God please forgive me."

"Trowa… What's wrong? Please tell me, I'll forgive you no matter what." Quatre lifted the green eyed man's chin up so he could stare into the beautiful face. "Tell me." Trowa nodded slightly and bowed his head.

"Three years ago…while you were in hospital…Duo did visit."

"Is that it?" Quatre asked, letting out a long breath which he hadn't realized he was holding. Rolling his eyes, he smiled at his lover. "Is that what you were beating yourself up about? Though I'm confused why you didn't tell me, it isn't a big deal."

"Quatre…I haven't finished," the taller boy said in a small voice.

"Oh…"

"He came and sat by your side. He was a good friend, Quatre, he stayed all day," Trowa continued, "He stayed in my hotel suite near the hospital with me…" He stopped and gulped, "we went out one night…he wanted to cheer me up, I didn't really want to, but I thought it might help me take my mind off things…." Quatre slowly sat down on the side of their large bed, listening to his lover recite the events of the evening.

"We got drunk, and, oh God, Quatre, I didn't mean to, I swear!" Trowa cried, reaching forward and taking his lovers hand in his, holding onto it desperately. Quatre stared at his lover in a mixture of confusion and anger.

"You…" he breathed, "You both…."

"Just the once," Trowa spoke quickly bowing his head. "We were too drunk to realize what we were doing. I suppose it was my fault. I was so upset over you, I needed comfort of some kind…" Quatre snatched his hand from Trowa's grasp. The former Heavy-Arms pilot gasped, snapping his head up to see an uncharacteristic look of anger on Quatre's face.

"No…" he murmured, "How could you?"

"Quatre, it didn't mean anything. I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't even try to ask for forgiveness."

"All these years." Quatre stared in disbelief at his lover. "All these years you've been lying to me?"

"I've been trying to work out a way to tell you without losing you, Quatre," The brown haired boy cried, "When it first happened, we instantly regretted it, we made a deal to tell our loved ones straight away…but I was afraid…I thought I'd lose you, Quatre. You are my light, I couldn't lose you for nothing…I was the coward, I've always been the coward."

"So Duo told Hilde?" Quatre growled the name "And then ran…" Trowa sat silent on the dressing table stool "How typical."

"Quatre…"

"How many other things have you been lying to me about, Trowa?" Quatre's voice was heavy with anger and despair.

"Nothing else, Quatre. Nothing." He left his place on the stool and came to kneel down in front of his lover. Quatre turned his face away from him, unable to look into those green eyes. "Quatre, before I met you my life was a sham; I had no name, no life, no dreams, and no place to call home. I had nobody. I was nobody," the taller man sobbed, "I didn't know what love was until I met you, and then suddenly my life came into place and you gave me a name, I gained a life, I had dreams about us, for us!' The blonde boy felt tears come to his eyes, "I finally found my home. Quatre, you are my home, my life, the one I love for eternity. Please, Quatre, I love you so much."

"You think that will fix everything?" Quatre growled out, keeping his face turned so Trowa wouldn't see the tears, "You think telling me you love me and won't do it again will fix everything? How can I believe that? For Allah's sake, you shouldn't have done it in the first place! You shouldn't have lied!"

"Quatre…" Trowa watched as his blonde hair lover jumped from his seat and marched towards the door. "Where are you going?" He got to his feet and began to follow his blonde haired lover as he began to race down the hall. "Quatre!"

"Leave me alone, Trowa!" The blonde yelled back as the others tiredly opened doors in curiosity and concern.

"I can't do that!" He countered following the blonde all the way down to the kitchens in his underwear. Once there he watched his lover come to an erupt stop. He closed his eyes, guessing who was going to be on the other side of the door.

"Duo," Quatre snarled

"Quatre…" Duo murmured, coming to stand behind his lover, Trowa watched as Duo slowly got out of his seat. Violet eyes flickered up to meet a pair of green.

"You keep your eyes off him," Quatre snapped, as Wufei turned in his seat to see what was going on. Entering the kitchen, Quatre continued to move towards the braided man who moved in the opposite direction around the table. Slowly the others began to enter the room. Heero and Relena entered the room after Hilde and Katherine to find the scene. They watched in silence as Quatre called "You lying cheating bastard!" Trowa grabbed hold of the boys arm and tried to turn him towards him.

"Please, Quatre, this won't solve anything!"

"Then what do I do Trowa? Sit back and say its fine for my best friend to fuck my lover while I'm in hospital?" The whole room gasped and drew back in shock, turning confused eyes towards Duo and Trowa. Hilde recoiled as if she'd been slapped.

"Is that who you left me for?!" she yelled, her eyes blazing. "You left me for Trowa?!"

"Hilde…" Duo started, pain working its way into his features. He closed his eyes as the room erupted in noise.

"He didn't tell you?" Quatre asked, turning towards the girl "Didn't he tell you he slept with my Trowa?"

"No!" Hilde's veins bubbled. Trowa's head snapped angrily towards Duo.

"You liar!"

"Wait…" Duo called out desperately, but quietly, as the entire room turned against him.

"You told me you told her!" Trowa yelled, "You son of a bitch!"

Duo just opened his eyes and stared hopelessly as Trowa advanced on him angrily.

"And I've been going crazy, telling myself how much of a weak coward I am, thinking you did it!" Everyone stared at the strange sight of a furious Trowa. "You hypocrite! You never told Hilde anything! You just made it out so it looked like you did, to save yourself!"

"Trowa, it wasn't like that!" Duo yelled back.

"Duo, no matter what would have happened; I would never have left Quatre." Trowa told "Not for anyone."

"I know Trowa, I…"

"Duo, we have nothing left to say to you," Hilde cut in. "After everything you've done…and you Trowa…how could you do this to me?"

"Hilde…"

"I never want to see you again," Quatre snarled to Duo, "How could my best friend do this to me?" He watched as Duo's face fell, accepting the guilt and the blame with slumped shoulders. Quatre quickly turned on his heel, storming out of the room. Trowa followed, pleading for forgiveness. The others stared in disgust before leaving. The only two remaining were Heero and Wufei, who had yet to say a word, their faces as impassive as always.

"Heero," Duo whispered, collapsing against the cupboards and sliding to the floor. His sobs rang out in the emptied room, a stark contrast to the screams from just a few minutes past. Heero stared at his friend as an expression of anger and betrayal formed of his face. Slowly he too turned and walked from the room. "No, not you Heero, please. Don't leave…" Duo whispered, violet eyes wide with the agony in his heart.

"Maxwell!" Wufei snapped, kneeling down in front to his friend "Pull yourself together!"

"Wufei, I…"

"I know, Maxwell," Wufei replied in a tender voice. "I know." He wrapped his arms round his friend.

"How do you know, Wufei?" Duo sobbed out. "I never told a soul."

"A certain somebody came and told me the whole story." The Chinese boy replied. He could feel the tears of the braided man wet his shirt. "I've come to learn that sometimes it's alright to cry."

"Everyone hates me," Duo whispered, "for one stupid mistake. It's cost me everything, Wufei. It cost me…How can I bear this?"

"Quatre will calm down, so will Hilde and the others; just give them time. And give yourself time. Time to heal."

"But, I've lost everything."

"You still have me, Duo" Wufei answered, "You'll always have me."

The braided boy laughed through his tears, "Someone used to say that to me all the time, you know." He looked up at his friend with watery eyes. "How often that person wasn't there after…" Wufei watched as the braided man dug into his pocket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes.

"Those will kill you someday, you know," Wufei stated in disgust as the American lit up the stick in his mouth.

"So what?" Duo, murmured sucking in a deep breath, "Save everyone the trouble. That's why I buy a pack a day." Wufei growled and got to his feet when suddenly their beepers went off. Glancing at his depressed friend on the floor, who remained staring at the legs of the kitchen's table and chairs he looked down at his pager.

"Quatre," he breathed, "Duo, Quatre might be in trouble…" The braided man remained unmoved on the floor. "Duo, get up!" He yelled grabbing the reluctant man by his arm. "Your friend is in trouble and you act as if you don't care!"

Duo's sad violet eyes landed on Wufei, "What do you want me to do, Wufei?"

"Help us." The Chinese man ground out simply.

"He won't want me there," Duo stated, but stood anyways. "But he's my best friend. I'll always be there for him." Duo subbed out the cigarette by chucking it into his nearly empty coffee cup, then the two raced up stairs, knowing they'd already spent too much time talking. Once they reached the top of the stairs they found the others crowded around one of the spare rooms. Outside of it, a solider had been killed. Wufei snarled and pushed past the girls, who were currently holding onto each other in terror. Behind him, Duo followed, he felt the eyes of the girls on his back as he entered the room. Even amid their terror they found time to glare at him.

"Listen up!" Wufei yelled, "This isn't the time for your loathing of Maxwell to come into action. If we don't work together properly, Relena is going to be killed." Wufei eyed up each of the boys. "Now if anyone has any objections, leave the room now. You'll just be wasting time."

"Wufei," Quatre growled.

"Save it for later, Winner," Wufei bit out. The blonde turned his attention away from the Preventer and ignored the braided man at the door.

"I just found this with the guard," he stated from where he was sat on the bed, holding out a folded piece of paper towards his friend. Wufei snatched the paper from Quatre before opening it. He read:

_Some try to hide_

_Some try to cheat_

_But time will show_

_We always will meet.  
Try as you might,_

_To guess my name,_

_I promise you'll know_

_When you I do claim. _

"Death," Duo spoke up, all eyes returned to him, and he wished he hadn't spoken.

"He's right, you know." Zechs stated. Wufei nodded with agreement as he reread the riddle.

"Wait, there's more," Wufei said.

_All the answers in continuous footsteps_

_Its time for one to be destroyed_

_Are you scared?_

_You should be._

_I am what you are 2x _

_Who am I?_

The room was left in silence.

"The final one?" Heero murmured.

"Must be." Wufei stated as he turned over the piece of paper to see if anything was on the back.

"But what happens now?" Quatre asked.

"We wait," Heero spoke. "If that's the last one, she's bound to show up."

"Tonight?" Zechs asked.

"More than likely," Wufei answered.

"We need to be prepared," Heero announced, marching towards the doors. "Wufei, inform the Preventers and get somebody up here to tend to his body, have another look at those riddles." Wufei nodded and quickly withdrew his cell phone. "Trowa, Quatre…I need you to scan the gardens, Zechs can you look after the girls, Relena and Noin will need you there. Duo and I will reload the guns." Confused, Duo's head snapped towards his sort of friend.

"Very well," Quatre murmured, slightly annoyed Heero placed him with Trowa knowing it would be a chance for the two to set all their problems out on the table and discuss them. With that Heero motioned Duo to follow him while the rest exited the room after them. Duo almost had to run to keep up with Heero as he led them down to his study.

"Heero, wait…"

"Duo, we don't have time to talk over this," the perfect solider replied, silencing his friend.

Entering the gardens, Trowa and Quatre walked side by side, one wondering how to start a conversation while the other trying to ignore him. Trowa sighed, feeling his heart breaking into tiny shards as his blonde lover ignored him. He glared down at the shortened grass wishing that the night with Duo had never happened.

"I don't love him. You know that," he murmured.

"I know." Quatre replied.

"It was a mistake."

"I know, Trowa."

"You know I love you, Quatre?"

Quatre paused before answering. "…. I know Trowa." Quatre stopped in his tracks and turned to his sort of lover, "I'm all wound up at the moment, please…just let me think."

Trowa quickly nodded, "I'll do whatever you say, Quatre." Quatre smiled slightly and nodded his head before the two continued into the gardens to check the perimeter.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N - Hey everyone sorry for the veeeeeeerrrry long update period. I've just been through a very busy spell of moving back into university and completing my first pieces of coursework (how boring!). But now im back and I would like to say a hugggge thankyou to my Beta's they are my shining stars! :) Anyway hope you all enjoy! x**

**Chapter 14**

Early that night the guys met up, deciding on a plan. Heero laid a map of the house out on the lounge floor. They had no doubt the girl would try to get into the house to kill Relena before exiting and moving along with her life as if nothing had happened. Heero appointed each man with a job. Quatre, Trowa and Zechs were to be on guard upstairs while Heero and Duo were to guard the ground floor. Wufei stated that he wanted to be in the same room as his wife, just in case. Heero then gave each man a gun. The model was designed to be quick and easy to reload. They efficiently checked over their radios and other electronic equipment before Heero made sure they had guards lining the garden perimeters and front and back doors. To any passerby, the house would look completely impenetrable, but the guys knew, for this assassin security like this would be easier to get through than the state park. As secure as they could be for the meantime, Heero allowed himself to take a quick nap on one of the lounge sofas.

Cobalt blue eyes snapped open as Heero regained consciousness from an often-recurring nightmare that had been plaguing his dreams. He rubbed his tired eyes as he realized he'd been asleep exactly three hours. The time was eleven in the evening and the others, with the exception of Zechs had left the room. The ex-OZ officer and Whitefang leader was continually looking over the house maps.

"Heero, it looks like the measurements of the rooms aren't quite right," the long, blonde haired man called. "This room isn't twenty-four meters by twenty-four meters."

Heero frowned as he got from his makeshift bed and joined the man on the floor. Zechs pointed out the measurements on blueprints.

"Strange. Was this the final plan they gave you?" Zechs asked.

"Hn." Heero nodded his head as he glanced over all the measurements.

"Maybe the builders built the house wrong," Zechs muttered "You know that happened to Lemming once, he sued the building company and gained a healthy profit."

"Hmmm," Heero muttered absently, his brow furrowed in thought.

***********************************************

Quatre entered the kitchen, hoping to find himself some space to think. Instead, he stopped in his tracks to find one of the sources of his problems sitting at the table; a cigarette hanging out of his slightly parted mouth, his sad violet eyes staring solemly at the top of the kitchen table. Part of Quatre's heart broke seeing the state his friend was in, while another part of him raged at the thought of what Duo had done to him. Slowly, Quartre sat down at the opposite end of the table. Both were silently staring at the tabletop.

"I'm sorry," Duo whispered, his eyes rising to meet a pair of sky blue. Quatre felt his heart melt when he saw the puffy skin surrounding the bloodshot violet.

"You hurt me," he rasped back, emotion flawing his usually melodious voice, "More than anyone in the world could. You hurt me in the worst possible way, Duo."

"I know, Q," Duo answered, flicking the ash off the end of his cigarette into a saucer. "And you shouldn't forgive me." There was silence as each boy stared at the other.

"You know me, Duo," Quatre reached over and pulled the cigarette from the boy's mouth. "These can kill you, you know." Duo watched the boy stub the cigarette out on the saucer. "What would I do without my best friend in my life?"

"Q…" Duo breathed, tears brimming in his eyes

"I haven't forgiven you, yet, Duo," Quatre replied "It's going to take some time, but…" He smiled slightly. "I know you wouldn't sleep with Trowa just to hurt me, and he wouldn't sleep with you to hurt me…I understand you were both drunk and it was a mistake…"

"Too right, it was a mistake," Duo muttered, dropping his head.

"And I'd like to say thank you."

"What?" Duo's head snapped up to meet his friends gaze. Was he mad?

"Someone told me how Trowa was thinking of committing suicide when I wouldn't wake up…when you two…well, you know…he promised himself he wouldn't leave my side."

"Quatre, please, don't thank me," Duo whined, resting his head in his hand.

"I understand it was a one off and I believe you." Quatre got from his chair and came and sat next to his friend. "I believe you, Duo."

"Q…" Duo raised his head and caught hold of his friends hand.

"But, Duo," Quatre warned, "If you ever lie to me again…I'll chop of your dick and make it into curry do you understand?" Duo laughed, settling back into his chair.

"Never again," Duo answered, "I promise."

"And Duo Maxwell never lies right?" Quatre added. For a millisecond, Quatre thought he saw him hesitate.

"Right." Duo grinned, Quatre smiled back before glancing at the cigarette in the saucer.

"I never knew you smoked, Duo," he said, shaking his head in disappointment. The braided man shrugged.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I bet there's a lot of things you don't know about me," Duo muttered to himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." The braided man shook his head before grinning at his friend.

Quatre frowned but let it go. He sighed and looked at the time. "We need to go on patrol now, Heero's going to be wondering where we are." Duo nodded and followed his friend out of the room towards the lounge.

Everyone was assigned to their places. They were advised not to wander off and keep each other in view. They turned the lights off to make it look like they were all asleep before patrolling the house, their guns in hand. Sally and the girls sat within one of the many bedrooms, scared stiff. On the bed, sitting next to his wife, was Wufei. In front of him were the riddles, each one laid out as they came. They also had their light off, but a small lamp by the side of their beds was just bright enough to light up the typed words on the small pieces of paper.

"Hey Wufei, I have an idea of what this could be," Hilde said, pointing to the third riddle.

"Be quiet while I'm thinking, woman!" Wufei murmured as he rubbed his temples, not really taking in what Hilde said. Suddenly, he felt a strong grip on his arm as his face was turned to the girl.

"Damn it, Wufei, let us girls help, we've been going crazy sitting up in our rooms doing nothing. I was a fucking solider during the war and know what we're up against, so let me help!" The girl snapped, her old tomboy side showing through. She pulled out the gun under her blue jumper, "I want to help, just like the others. So, if I'm not allowed out there," She jerked her thumb towards the door, "then let me help in here."

"You seemed to have forgotten what we were during the war, Wufei." Dorothy spoke up also pulling out her gun. "I was just as much a solider as you were." Wufei took in all of the faces of the angry girls including Noin, who had often asked him if she could help, and though he didn't want to pull the woman away from her child, he nodded silently.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "I guess I forgot…you're all just as strong as us pilots…"

"That's my guy," Sally murmured into her husband's ear. "Right, do you know the answer to this one, Hild?"

_I am in a cell_

_I don't understand why_

_My minds a jumble_

_What am I?_

"It could mean insane…if you're in a cell and you don't know why, then…aren't you insane?"

"Good thinking, Hilde," Sally said, "I've been thinking over this one

_What is stronger than God  
The answer everyone fears. _

_More evil than the Devil_

_That causes tears._

"I think it might mean, 'no'" Sally informed them, "That's the answer everyone fears, in a relationship, and it often causes tears," she glanced at Hilde.

"Yeah, I agree," Dorothy put in, her strange eyebrows quirked in thought.

"Why didn't I get you onna's help before?" Wufei muttered, rolling his eyes and dropping his head into his hands.

"I think this one might mean Ghost." Katherine smiled.

_When I see you, you can't see me. _

_We pry the earth for competence_

_I know about the end, yet you do not._

_I am the prickle that runs down your spine._

_What am I?_

The girls nodded as they all crowded around, less frightened now that they too could finally help defeat the monster hunting them.

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I like to say sorry to all my readers as I have just realized I have made a massive mistake in Chapter 11. The riddle printed in Chap 11 was 8****th**** in a line of 24, however, it was supposed to read 9****th**** in a line of 26. I have now corrected the problem :) Anyway, here is the chap you have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoy! xxx  
**

**Chapter 15**

It was dark in the office as Heero and Duo silently checked it over, their eyes darting around like a hawk's. Duo watched out of the corner of his eye as Heero ghosted towards his desk drawer. Opening it, he pulled out his bullet box and set it on the table before grabbing a measuring tape. Duo came to stand by his side when he noticed the golden bullet.

"Where'd you get that from?" he asked in a small voice, as if afraid speaking loudly, or even speaking at all, would shatter the dense silence.

"Found it," the 'Perfect Solider' replied, "at the safe house."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? That could have been vital information," Duo half accused, half questioned.

"I didn't think it was that important," Heero replied absently.

"Why?" Heero just shrugged in response before telling Duo to hold the end of the tape measure. "What are you doing?"

"Measuring the room," came the tart reply.

"Heero, this is no time to be deciding how to redecorate your office!" Duo almost snapped, almost joked. Heero rolled his eyes before squinting them to see the number on the tape through the murky gloom. He "hn'd" before measuring the other walls. Duo was getting very agitated while he wondered what the hell his friend was doing, and if he weren't so scared of making too much noise, he would have been tapping his foot in aggravation.

"Well, that was a waste of time," he muttered, sitting against the office desk as Heero replaced the tape in his draw before grabbing a bullet. This time Heero began to tap the wall with the bullet putting his ear up to the wall.

"What are you doing now?" Duo whisper-yelled, deciding that his friend had indeed gone crazy

"Looking for the door."

"Well, sorry to inform you buddy, but the door is over there," Duo stated, sarcastically, pointing to the door they came through to enter the room. Heero rolled his eyes as he crouched down to tap the bottom of the wall.

"No…I have a feeling there're hidden rooms in this house." Duo frowned for a second before shaking his head; he idly picked the golden bullet from the box and held it up to the moonlight shining through the window. Opening his gun he pulled one bullet out before replacing it with the golden one.

******************************

"Ermmm…I think this one could mean Icicle," Relena muttered, holding out one of the pieces of paper.

_Glittering points  
That downward thrust,  
Sparkling spears  
That never rust._

Wufei felt like he was going crazy, the girls were working them all out as if they were nothing. The amount of time he and the other pilots glared at the small pieces of paper, willing the answers to pop out at them, far exceeded the time it had taken the girls, which was only about ten minutes. Wufei quickly scribbled Relena's answer onto the piece of paper he'd gotten out.

"Just one left now Wufei," Sally smiled, happy they were finally getting somewhere.

_I'm 9th in a line of 26. _

_What am I?_

They all sat in silence thinking over the possibilities when Katherine spoke "I…the answer is I!" she called excitedly "I is the 9th number in the alphabet which has 26 letters!" she grinned as the others clapped excitedly. Wufei rolled his eyes at the girls little celebration as he quickly wrote it down before setting the paper down in front of them.

"What do we have?" Dorothy asked. Wufei began to read them out to the girls.

_Riddle 1- No_

_Riddle 2- Human_

_Riddle 3- Insane_

_Riddle 4- Air_

_Riddle 5- Ghost_

_Riddle 6- Money_

_Riddle 7- Icicle_

_Riddle 8- I_

_Riddle 9- Death_

The six girls, the baby and Wufei all stared at the answers in front of them. As Wufei read out the added last bit to Riddle 9. The light from the lamp illuminating their facial appearances. They were all dressed in their normal clothing, with shoes on ready to run and escape if needed.

**All the answers in continuous footsteps**

_Its time for one to be destroyed_

_Are you scared?_

_You should be._

_I am what you are 2x _

_Who am I?_

They all sat in thought wondering over the possibilities, and why the assassin had given them random words, which didn't link together.

"All in continuous footsteps," Relena whispered, her blonde brows creasing as she grabbed Riddle number 9 "This isn't death."

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"This isn't death!" Her heartbeat began to beat faster as she grabbed the piece of paper Wufei had been writing on and began to vigorously scribble what she thought it meant. Her face changed from complete shock to horror as she slowly down.

"What is another word for death?" she asked the group, they all stared at her in confusion. Hilde frowned slightly as she whispered, "Shinigami." Relena nodded laying the paper on the bed in front of the group, all eyes widened.

_Riddle 9- Shinigami _

_Riddle 2- Human_

_Riddle 3- Insane_

_Riddle 1- No_

_Riddle 5- Ghost_

_Riddle 7- Icicle _

_Riddle 6- Money_

_Riddle 4- Air_

_Riddle 8- I_

"I am what you are 2x," Relena stated to the group. Wufei's eyes widened as he jumped from his place from the bed and ran towards the door pulling his gun from his holster.

"Duo…" The name rolled from Hilde's mouth as her dropped her head to her hands "…02"

***********************

Heero stopped tapping the wall when he recognized the sound of Duo clicking his gun off safety. He frowned slightly as he pretended to carry on what he was doing. Tapping the wall, he laid his ear against it while desperately trying to see what the man was doing behind his back.

"Heero?"

"Yes, Duo?"

"The door's behind the mirror," the man stated. Heero's head whipped around to face him only to have a gun pointed in his face. "Drop your weapons."

"Duo, stop messing…"

"Drop your weapons, Yuy," the braided man bit out, his finger trained on the trigger. Heero gazed up at the deadly glare coming off the braided man, his violet eyes glimmering in the moonlight. "If you don't, I promise I won't miss killing you this time." Heero stared up at the man in confusion as he slowly pulled out every weapon he had on him, knowing Duo knew exactly how many weapons he had and where they were.

"Why, Duo?" he asked, "Why?"

"Eliminate all obstacles," he heard murmured from the man, his dangerous violet eyes glowering at his weapons on the floor as he kicked them all away from him.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" Silence was his answer.

Heero closed his eyes, slowly nodding and got to his feet. "I was destined to be killed by you." The 'Perfect Solider' mimicked the man's words spoke to him many years ago. "Do it." The room was left in silence as Duo moved forward placing the gun against his enemy's forehead, he frowned.

"Eliminate all obstacles," he whispered, as if reminding himself.

"Do it, Duo," Heero muttered again, "Kill me," The gun began to shake against his forehead. His blue eyes snapped open to meet a pair of watering violet.

"You really want me to do it, don't you?" Duo choked out.

"If you were ordered to," the man stated, slipping back into the old monotone he spoke in during the war. He reached out slowly, pulling the other man closer to him. His am wrapped around the ex-pilot's shoulders as he whispered in his ear, "Kill me, Duo." He felt the man's breath hitch, his dark blue eyes stared at the mirror behind the braided man as he whispered, "Come what may…" The braided boy reluctantly pulled away his eyes brimming with tears, aiming the gun at the boy's head.

"So, this will end everything, will it?" Heero muttered, his dark eyes trained on Duo. He watched as Duo squinted, as his eyes shut he pulled the trigger with a soul ripping scream.

**TBC...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N – Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the long delay! I sent the last chapters to my beta about 5 weeks ago but she hasn't replied :( I think she might have forgotten me. Therefore I have tried my hardest to read through this and take out the errors. I hope it reads ok :) **

**Chapter 16**

The shot rang out through the house like a clash of thunder. The girls all turned to each other, terrified expressions on their faces. They all huddled together on the large bed muttering prayers under their breath. Suddenly Sally began to breathe loudly.

"Sal?" Hilde moved away from her friend, "Sally what's wrong?" Glancing down at the bed they realized it was soaked.

"Her waters broken." Noin cried, "Oh shit, Sal you've gotta have the worst timing in the world!"

"Oh god!" Sally cried as the others helped her to rest on the bed

"Get her in a good resting position." Noin instructed handing the sleeping Jamie over to Katherine as her demanding Preventer side started to show through. "She's going to be having terrible cramps!" The other girls nodded and quickly complied.

"Damn it Noin I'm not having this baby here!" Sally yelled

"It could take 8 hours for it to come," Noin informed, "Jamie took 5, just calm down, don't stress yourself out." Sally nodded even though it was kinda hard at that moment to calm herself. She grabbed hold of Dorothy's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Where's Wufei when you need him huh" Hilde murmured

xXx

Wufei had left about 1 minute before the shot rang through the house. He reached the top of the Great Hall stairs and ran down. By the time he'd reached the bottom Quatre, Trowa and Zechs had reached the top. Running through the long corridors he came to a erupt stop at Heero's office door.

His eyes landed on the braided man crouched against the wall his head in his hands, while Heero…

"Yuy you ok?" Wufei asked seeing the man standing staring at the other on the floor with the look of great pain in his eyes. Just behind him one of the glass framed pictures had fallen, its shards of glass sprinkled all over the blue carpeted floor. The Japanese man nodded once.

"What took you so long Wufei?" Duo muttered through his fingers, "What took you so god damned long?"

"Duo I'm placing you under arrest with suspicion of murdering many of the Peacecraft party members and being in the act of assassinating Relena Peacecraft." Wufei pulled out some handcuffs from his pocket as Quatre, Trowa and Zechs appeared in the office door. Taking in the scene Quatre gasped his hand flying up to cover his mouth. He watched as Duo held his hands out for Wufei to cuff them together as the Preventer continued, "You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say will be taken down and may be used in evidence against you in court."

The braided boy remained silent as Preventer Troops began to enter the room. His head stayed bowed as he was pulled to his feet and led from the room to a Preventer car outside.

"Wufei!" Zechs called from the top of the Great Hall stairs "Its Sally her waters broken!" Wufei's eyes widened as he ran up the stairs to tend to his wife while Quatre called an ambulance.

Xxx

Wufei rubbed his tired eyes as he sat in the old rugged chair within the Preventers Headquarters. Sally had been taken to the hospital and was in a bed waiting for the baby to come. The doctors predicted she had about 6 to 7 hours waiting, that's when she ordered him to go down to the station and finish his case. Wufei stared at the man in front of him, his deep chocolate brown hair hanging over his face as he stared emotionlessly at the tabletop. The room was left into silence again.

"Why did you do it Duo?" he asked. "Duo?" Suddenly the questioning room door was opened and Heero entered with a few Preventers. His face was emotionless revealing nothing.

"Wufei I want 5 minutes," he ordered

"Heero I don't think that's wise," the Chinese man countered.

"5 minutes Wufei, that's all." The 'Perfect Solider' snapped in a deadly voice as he gazed upon the man dressed in a tank top and slacks slumped in the chair. Wufei reluctantly nodded and rose from his chair.

"5 minutes and I'll be counting Yuy," he muttered as he passed the man. Exiting the room with the Preventers behind him, he took Heero's original place behind the inspector's window. His eyes noticing the large tattoo of the S shape often carved into his victims on Duo's bare shoulder, which he'd told many was a wound from an accident at work. Turning up the volume on the microphone within the room he sat, watched, and listened.

Heero slowly sat down in Wufei's chair, his gaze never leaving the hunched figure. The question rolled around in his mind over and over. Why did Duo want to kill Relena?

"Why Duo?" he snapped, "Why would you want to kill Relena? A figure of peace to the world who everyone respects for what she has done." Duo was silent. Frustration getting the better of him Heero jumped up from his seat and slammed his hands on the desk in front of him, leaning over he yelled, "Damn it Duo answer my fucking Question, WHY!"

The room returned to silent and Heero almost thought he wasn't going to answer.

"Everyone?" Duo questioned from where his head was bowed, this was the first him he'd spoken in the last few painful hours, his voice horse and croaky. "What you see is an image Heero," the man's head rose, his worn violet eyes leveling with Heero's. "A mask, just like mine and yours," the 'Perfect Solider' frowned, "I've see some shitty things in my lifetime Heero, I've seen starving kids on the street getting beaten for sex, innocent people getting killed because of Oz, but damn it; how could a woman do such a thing to the innocent people of the Fardo party?!"

Heero frowned in his seat "What are you on…" Duo raged in his chair as he tried to fling himself forward.

"Your precious bitch fiancée with the help of the bastards I killed blew up a Fardo training base for no reason, all of the innocent ex-soldiers there died for nothing!" The braided man spat, Wufei gasped from behind the inspector's window. "Families who had grown up there, friends, even kids!" Duo blew out a huff of air as he tried to get all his anger out. "Damn it they were all killed by mobile dolls your future wife has been hiding away from you!"

"Impossible all mobile dolls have been destroyed."

"No Heero" Duo murmured, chuckling darkly he shook his head. His voice deep with anger he said, "Relena has many…"

"How do you know?" Heero asked in shock

"I was there," the braided man answered, "I've been part of the Fardo party for 3 years ever since I left."

"But James Fuku…he's dead Duo, the Fardo party was demolished 1 year ago."

"James Fuku was assassinated by Relena Peacecraft and her goons," Duo snarled, "Relena knew the man was a meaningless threat to her power of being on top of the world, she thought she'd get rid of the man. He was kind hearted and had no back ground records she could find to black mail him from his place as Fardo leader, she was scared Heero." The braided man glared at the other in front of him. "Scared because James Fuku was more of a leader than she could ever be in her whole life time."

"Relena could have ripped his parliament position right from underneath his feet without no force at all, the Fardo party had no money to continue politically fighting anyway…but that wasn't enough for your Relena," he spat the name. "I watched as my home, my family and my friends for the last 2 years were killed in the destruction she caused as her mobile dolls ripped the base apart for nothing before killing the old man himself. That base was no threat to her."

"Then why kill her?" Heero asked, "What do you think the outcome of Relena getting assassinated would be? Do you think the world would just go back to merry land?" Heero slammed his fists down on the table "Damn it Duo another war would have broken out, doesn't my name remind you of last time?"

"Your friend Jonathan Collins would easily take her place and was more than happy to" Heero's eyes widened at Duo's statement, Jonathan was in on this? Distinctly in the back of his mind he remembered seeing Duo and Jonathan talking at his engagement party. "At least then I would have had my revenge on the base and everything she did to cause me to leave the Sanc Kingdom!"

"What?"

"What do you mean what!?" Duo yelled leaning towards the boy. "I saw you Heero, I fucking saw you with her all those years ago." Heero froze.

"Duo…"

"I broke up with Hilde for you," the man cried, "I thought you wanted me, after the Trowa thing all I wanted was you…but you went and slept with her!"

Wufei shook his head in the inspector's window remembering the time when Heero ran to him with all his troubles about Duo and Trowa. To say he was shocked to find the two had been lovers since the end of the war was an understatement. He always thought Duo to be a ladies man, always getting with the girls – supposedly seeing Hilde, Heero had told him Hilde and Duo had never done anything together, that fact always frustrated Hilde.

At the start of the relationship before Hilde Heero would go into his office and complain about all the girls Duo brought back, so no one would suspect anything. But once he knew Wufei would see the affectionate glances they gave each other when they thought no one was looking, the small touches they performed to each other when they handed each other things…he then wondered how he ever missed it. It was as clear as day when looking for it, the love between the two was strong, so strong that Wufei wished his and Sally was like it. And yet it seemed so right.

His two friends on the opposite side of the window fitted together so well. Each of their talents complimented the other; they were like day and night one not being able to exist without the other. Their relationship was much like a sunset, day and night mixed together as one, beautiful to the people watching. And yet how he saw they were so alike, in a way they were complete opposite. A seed of one planted into the other, to show their likeness. Heero explained that they where thinking about coming public but never got there. Duo would always scream and rant about it, but just as they were about to come public Quatre got put into hospital ruining their plan and then…all Wufei knew was that Duo disappeared, leaving Heero wondering what he had done…well now he knew…Heero had cheated on Duo with Relena…

"I came home…and found…" Duo dropped his head back willing his tears not to fall. "You and her argh!" He felt tears stinging his eyes, "I ran, I felt I lost everything, you, Hilde I couldn't return to my job with you there…and then I bumped into the leader of the Fardo base…"

"His name?" Heero murmured completely shocked as he thought back, he remembered the day exactly…but what did he do on that day…Relena…came and saw him…

"Why tell, he's dead" Duo snarled but Heero didn't miss the flash in Duo's eyes. "The fact is you slept with her Heero after everything we talked about…"

"I'm sorry," the man whispered in his seat guilt rising in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the wonderful times he had with Duo before he left; before everything was fucked up.

"Days after I wondered…" Duo murmured his gaze returning to Heero's, his violet eyes shimmering with the immense pain he was feeling. "I tried to think over what I did wrong…I thought she was the better person…the person I could never compete with…she had everything…but now I realize…" He took in a shaky breath, his eyes darting off to stare at the blank white wall to his left. "I had everything she could ever offer to you and more… she just had more money and power…"

"Duo…"

"You were all I ever wanted Heero, isn't it funny it was you I loved more than life itself and when I got you I lost you," Duo murmured "Just like the others." The two men sat in silence. Heero's mouth dropped open slightly as he wrestled to find the words to say but the stinging in his eyes was getting to great. The first tear fell from his eyes, slipping down his face and dropping from his chin onto his clean blue shirt.

"Duo…"

"Heero times up," Wufei spoke softly entering the room again. Gulping and quickly wiping his eyes so his friend couldn't see his state Heero nodded and rose from his chair. He gave one last look to his ex-lover strapped to the seat in front of him before leaving. Wufei gulped loudly as he slowly sat back down into his seat. The door slammed shut with an echoing bang.

"You're facing capital punishment tomorrow Duo." the Chinese man muttered in pain. Duo's face raised a heart broken look on his face.

"I know," he whispered.

**TBC....**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN - Some quotes in this chap (e.g. fight scene) were taken from my favourite movie Indecent Proposal. **

**///////////// = Start and End of flashbacks**

**Chapter 17**

Relena watched from her office window as Heero's car pulled into the mansion driveway. She smiled excitedly as she ran through the house and out the front door to greet him. Heero looked up as she approached, dressed in a light pink dress and white sandals. Her shoulder length hair had been pulled away from her slightly tanned face in a low ponytail, while he could see she had a hint of pink eye shadow and lipstick on.

_//Relena what are you doing here? //_ His own voice flashed in his mind causing his head to spin. He frowned.

"Heero you're home! Oh God I was so worried!" She cried capturing him into a hug. Pulling apart she pulled him towards the mansion.

"Do you want a cup of coffee? I know it all must be so stressful," she said.

_//Heero let me make you a cup of coffee// _He frowned, the words coming back to him as an image flashed in his mind. Him in his business suit sat on his and Duo's sofa…Relena there wearing…pink sandals? He nodded tiredly as she sat him down at their kitchen table. The smell of coffee beans filled the large room making his head spin.

"Relena I need…" he stood from his seat finding he couldn't sit still with all the new information Duo had just surprised him with. He needed to find out if it was true. "I just need to sort something out."

"Ok but be back in a second your coffee will be done, why don't I make you a sandwich too?"

"Whatever Relena." Heero answered in a slight daze, before rushing out of the room and down the corridors into the library. At the back of the library was Relena's personal office. She always kept it locked and Heero could remember only being in there a couple of times with her. This time it looked like she'd forgotten to lock the door. Sneaking in his mind began to wonder over everything Duo had said. Had Relena really ordered the Fardo base to be blown up? Had she really killed all those people? Opening each draw at once he searched through the various paper work; finding nothing until he found the bottom draw locked. Pulling out a skeleton key he had in his coat pocket he began to unlock the drawer. Pulling it open he gasped.

Staring back at him was a picture of himself while underneath was a pile of paper work and a bottle, which looked like it contained some tablets. Pulling out the paperwork first he growled at the copied letter Relena had kept stating for the Fardo base to be blown up along with it was also a contract to an assassin group stating for them to kill James Fuku at his next public meeting. Anger bubbled in his veins as he scanned though each sheet. How could she?

He slammed his fists onto the desk surface, gritting his teeth in anger at the woman. She wanted to kill all those people and James. His eyes wondered to the picture of himself in the drawer before stopping on the bottle of drugs. His hand almost hesitantly went to reach for the bottle. Slowly bringing it up close enough for him to read what it contained he froze.

_//Heero let me make you a cup of coffee// _

"No…" he seethed. The bottle containing tablets similar to Rohypnol dropped from his hand.

_//Heero you know how much I love you right? Let me make love to you.//_

His hands grabbed his head as he tried to stand. Images flashed in his head - him and Relena sat on his and Duo's sofa…in their house…and then. Tears leaked from his eyes as he slammed his fists so hard against the desk the wood creaked in protest.

_//Oh Heero//_

"No!" The 'Perfect Solider' collapsed to the floor. Resting his forehead on the edge of the desk his breathing accelerated as everything came back to him. He'd just come back from a business trip…Relena visited him asking where Duo was…she made him a coffee…he thought it tasted a bit strange…and then…the only way he could think of it was…she drugged him and forced him to have sex with her.

"Heero?" Relena's sing song voice broke his thoughts. "Heero what are you doing in here?" A second later she was at his side picking up all the records and evidence proving that she indeed destroyed the Fardo Party and murdered a world pacifist leader. Stuffing them back in the drawer she noticed the bottle of tablets near Heero on the floor.

"Heero…"

"Why?" he murmured as she reached towards the bottle but he got there before him. Reading the effects of the drug made him want to scream. The effects were much like the drug well known used around the world for date rape, but she'd specially ordered this one which blanked the memory permanently.

"Heero"

"Why?" He seethed, "You…used this on me to get me into bed with you."

"Heero I…I couldn't think of another way to make you see that we were made for each other!" she cried.

"You forced me to have sex with you!" he yelled, his glaring blue eyes coming to rest on her "You **raped** me!"

"Heero it wasn't like that, you were more willing to…"

"When you drugged me!" He screamed chucking the bottle at her. She dodged quickly and it went sailing over her head smashing into the wall behind her.

"Please Heero listen to me!"

"No…you are a lying inconsiderate cow Relena Peacecraft." he snarled, "You kill innocent people!"

"Only because I wanted you Heero!" she cried, "I did all this because I love you, I wanted us to have a good life!"

"Love isn't destructive Relena." Heero snapped, "as I remember it is warm, secure…the best thing in the whole world, better than life itself."

Relena laughed bitterly, "how would you know Heero, you never told me you loved me!"

"Your right, I've never loved you," the browned haired man glared. Relena's brow creased.

"Then who?"

"Duo."

"What!...My Assassin!" She cried before shaking her head. She'd heard the stories about Duo and his women, he'd been seeing Hilde for 3 months before she slept with Heero. "You couldn't have, Duo's straight."

"You know what, he wasn't complaining when we made love to each other all night long," Heero murmured, Relena's eyes widened. "And guess what I used to beg him for more, every time, did I ever do that do you Relena?"

"Heero." she growled, her face had paled considerately at the news of both of them together.

"I guess its true that Fardo was running out of money, and that you just wanted to be on top of the world." She remained silent; he slowly stood to his feet. "You don't deserve to be Vice Foreign Minister or Queen of the Sanc, and nor do I deserve to be standing in a room with such a low life."

"No Heero please don't go! I love you!" She called after him as he marched towards the door. He stopped once he reached it and turned to give the girl one last look, the look of disgust in his eyes.

"You don't love me Relena." He stated, "someone once told me, some people come into your life and leave footprints on your heart and you are never ever the same." He smiled down at the floor, "I never felt the same way for you as I did for him. When he left a part of me left with him. He taught me how to love, and made me feel alive…I love him Relena."

"No…. you can't leave me Heero, you love me! I'm your future wife god damn it!! You're going to marry me!" She yelled getting to her feet grabbing his arm as he marched through the corridors.

"Relena do you even know what marriage means?" He asked turning to her with his face cold remembering back to a few weeks ago when she asked him the exact same question.

She scoffed, "of cause I do, why do you think I'm marrying you!" He raised an eyebrow, "Heero our marriage will be the joining of me and you in holy matrimony, because we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Frankly Relena," Heero spoke, "I could never imagine myself growing old with you, constantly sipping champagne and going to dinner parties which in fact I hate!"

"You don't mean that Heero," she snapped.

"I hate them!" He threw his hands up in the air, "people constantly taking pictures of me, telling the public lies about how much we love each other, how our relationship is perfect – the one everyone should wish to have!" He shook his head, "I've come to learn nothing is perfect."

"Of course Heero that's why there's room for improvement!" she cried clinging onto him.

"No Relena," he sighed heavily. "With love you don't constantly want to change the other, with Duo it was like that. Everything about him I loved, all his faults and praises." He glared at the girl, "he accepted me as myself, and he never wanted to change me, but you…" He grit his teeth, "you dress me up like your own personal doll, you make me go to conference meetings, you make me drink tea at your stupid parties!"

"Heero you love tea!"

"No Relena. I detest tea, just like I detest you."

"No…" She shook her head, her grasp on his arm dropping, "you don't mean that, you saved me Heero, you Heero, the war hero, the solider of peace saved me!"

"Yet while the solider was saving you, the boy fell in love with his best friend." He answered back, "I'm not a solider anymore, I don't want to be Sir Yuy anymore and be placed on your mantel piece like a trophy, I want to be me!"

"And I love that person!"

"You don't know that person Relena; you don't even understand that he hates you!" Heero snapped turning away to march out of her life. Turning him back around to face her Relena forcefully slapped his face to get his attention. The glare she got in return was so deadly, she backed away slightly.

"Get out of my face," he snarled. "I'm not your bitch Relena, and I will not be at your beck and call."

"You belong to me Heero, you vowed to marry me!"

"I'd rather be dead!"

"You selfrightous bastard!" With that his fist swung out and connected with her cheek. She was instantly knocked unconscious and fell to the floor in a heap. Heero glared at the woman on the floor before turning on his heel and rushing out the house, never to return again. Hopefully WuFei would prosecute her and bring on the prison sentence she deserved.

He drove fast down the motorway away from the large palace and into the town of the Sanc Kingdom, his mind willing him to return home. He drove though the streets of the Sanc before turning down a small estate where 10 houses scattered a large col-de-sac. At the far end was a brown house, over grown by weeds. Ivy grew up the walls and nearly covered the whole of the beautiful house.

Turning the engine off, Heero got out from within the car. Slamming his door shut his blue eyes never left the small house. Slow cautious feet brought him up to the front door where he had to pull back some of the ivy to open it. He had to push a bit to open the door but found it easily enough to open. Stepping into the darkened house his eyes wondered over the bright colors Duo had once painted the walls. His feet sunk into the thick dark carpet, which Duo used to say felt so soft against his feet. He wouldn't let Heero buy the short rough carpet, which the 'Perfect Solider' found more practical. Moving through the house he came to the kitchen where he found everything left as it was. Heero closed his eyes remembering the fight himself and Duo had many years ago.

//////////////

Duo entered the house early the next morning with a sigh as he slammed the front door shut. Tiredly he drew off his leather jacket and threw it on the back of the settee on his way to the kitchen. Upon entering the room he found his lover placing a fresh bunch of flowers picked from the garden within a beautiful crystal vase. Duo could remember when he'd brought Heero the vase for Christmas. The 01 pilot had been staring at it in awe the whole time they'd been looking in the antique store for a birthday present for Quatre. He could just remember the look on the others face when he opened his present to find the vase inside. Duo found it funny; since the end of the war Heero liked to grow all different kinds of flowers within their small garden and pick them in the summer and place them in the vase.

Duo breathed in a deep breath of fresh air as he sat slowly down on the kitchen chair, his back hunched over as he stared down at his lap. Heero's back was tense and he could tell by the way the man stood that he was on edge. Then again, why shouldn't he be? He'd just disappeared for 2 days without even a call telling his lover were he'd been. The air was tense, and Duo felt like he couldn't breath. He had to explain to Heero were he'd been but...

"Where have you been?" The 01 pilot suddenly spoke up, not turning to see the braided man. Duo looked up at Heero's turned back. Fear growing in his beautiful eyes.

"Monday...I ran…" He started, feeling a little foolish he dropped his head again. "We've never had a row like that...I...didn't know what to do…" From under his thick eyelashes he watched Heero silently arrange the yellow flowers how he wanted before picking up the vase and making his way towards the lounge.

"And Yesterday?"

"Yesterday…" Duo felt his heart beat raise, he couldn't lie. That was one of the reasons Heero trusted him so much. His lover used to tell him how he loved the way he always told the truth, but lately he'd abused that trust.

"Yesterday I saw Trowa..." He jumped as the vase came sailing past his head and smashed into the wall behind him. The glass sprinkled to the floor as water slid slowly down the wall. The smash sounded like thunder to Duo and it felt as if his heart broke as he watched the precious vase shatter into a million pieces. The yellow flowers fell to the floor dead and lifeless unlike how they looked when being placed in the vase by Heero. Tears welled up in Duo's eyes as he swirled round in his chair to face his stormy blue-eyed lover.

His chest heaved as he opened his mouth. "Thank you for your trust Heero," he stood from his seat as he went to leave the room his eyes blazing. "Oh and thanks for listening."

"Did you fuck him?"

"Fuck you!" Duo twirled round and stood in the kitchen doorway. "I met him at the hospital in broad daylight!"

"So that's never stopped you before." Duo grit his teeth as he glared at his lover.

"You have no reason to be jealous of me and Trowa, we were drunk."

"Tell me what happened that night Duo." Heero took a step forward, "tell me how you ended up fucking each mindless, tell me what it was like, what he was like!!!"

Duo shook his head as he back out of the room into the lounge.

"Don't do this to me Heero, please." Tears welled up in his huge eyes.

"I've been going fucking crazy, now tell me!" Duo felt his heart ache as he thought over what to say.

"Alright he was a complete dead beat in bed, he didn't know when to start or finish, is that what you want me to say?" The braided man yelled as they both stopped in the lounge.

"Is that the truth?" Heero glared at the man in front of him who was heaving deep breaths to calm his nerves as he talked.

"The truth? You what the fucking truth? The problem is if I tell you what you want to hear you'll think I'm lying and won't believe me, there's no fucking way I can win here!"

"Just tell me the truth Duo," Heero sighed closing in on the boy who'd come to a stop beside the deep blue settee. There was silence as Duo stared sadly at the floor.

"It was sex Heero…" he heaved. "Just sex, not love."

"Was it good?"

"Why are you doing this to me?" The braided man turned and started on his way up to his room.

"Why are you hesitating?" Heero countered following him as he reached the stairs and started up for the middle floor. He grabbed the man's arm, "I'm asking you a simple question Duo, was it good or not?" The man was silent, and Heero felt he could hear the earth moving on its axis. He twirled Duo around and shook his shoulder crying out desperately, "Answer me!"

"Yes." Tears slid from the mans beautiful violet orbs. He watched in agony as his lover backed away with his mouth slightly dropped in shock. His eyes clearly displaying hurt and disappointment.

"You know what Duo…" he murmured, "why did you tell me it was just sex? You were attracted to him the whole time."

"Bullshit Heero!" Duo cried out, taking a single step down the stairs and reaching out for his love. "I was drunk I didn't know what I was doing please..."

"Don't fucking tell me you were drunk…" The other snarled in disgust, "how can I even believe that now?"

"Heero I hate him...I hate him...Please…"

"Don't you fucking say that, you were and still are attracted to him!" Heero yelled, punching the nearby wall causing a large dent, "and you were dying for him to take you to his bed, just admit it!"

"That's not true Heero!!"

"Don't lie to me." The blue eyed Preventer whispered, shaking his head he reached for the front door handle. "Don't ever lie to me Duo…" With that he stormed out the house slamming the front door shut. Duo watched the wood slam to place with a bang before he broke down. He collapsed in his place on the stairs his knees buckling underneath him as he heard Heero's car start up. Tears poured from his eyes as he cried for his love to come back. He'd never felt like this before, he felt his heart ripping into two as he slammed his fists into the nearby wall. He felt like his whole world was falling apart.

"Heero please come back, please," he whimpered.

////////////////////

Heero continued to wonder through the house, old, heart aching memories coming back to him. He remembered after that fight he ran to Wufei spilling out all his problems. Himself and Duo soon made up he remembered as he entered the lounge. The deep blue settee just lit up by the street lamps outside. His eyes landed on a small rip on the blue material. As he slowly walked round the room old memories came floating back on how it actually got there.

//////////

Duo lay on the sofa; one hand holding the T.V remote and the other scrunched round a chocolate bar. He was currently flicking through all the channels searching for something interesting to watch when Heero entered. The blue-eyed man stopped for a second taking in his beautiful lover sprawled over the settee before picking up yet another candy wrapper the boy had left on the floor. He growled in annoyance as he promised himself if he found one more piece of mess left by the braided man he'd kill him. Entering the kitchen he stopped as his eyes lay on a loath of bread left out on the side to go stale, the butter left with the top off and melting while all over the sides were bread crumbs and the knife the man had used to cut the bread. Also on the side was the fresh carton of milk he'd brought that morning, the top ripped off and by the feel of it, it had cooled down to room temperature. Heero seethed, the man was a mess! Why hadn't he put all this away? He grabbed the knife from the worktop and turned towards the lounge. He stood in the doorway glaring at the man on the settee.

"Hey 'Ro you're just in time, my favorite show is about to start! Come and watch it with me?" The braided man called out as he was about to drop his latest candy wrapper on the floor. Something inside Heero snapped. His eyes widened as he held the knife up and threw it towards the braided man, knowing it was going to miss the man's head by an inch. Duo jumped slightly as the knife embedded itself into the settee next to his head. Violet eyes snapped onto Heero as his angry lover glared.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Don't you dare drop that candy wrapper on the floor Maxwell!" Duo smirked at the man in the door way before letting go of the wrapper in his hand. It fluttered to the floor like a leaf from a tree. Heero seethed, gritting his teeth before turning and storming out the room. Duo let out a low chuckle, pulling the knife out from within the settee he chuckled it onto the floor. Just as he settled back down a splash of warm liquid fell from above. He yelped looking up at his attacker to find Heero standing with an empty carton of milk.

"You want to live in a pig sty?!" Heero yelled as he started to break chunks off the loaf of bread Duo had left on the side and throwing them at him as the braided man tried to shield himself. "Then here's your pig sty!"

"Heero you!" Duo yelled, grabbing hold of the man's hand and flipping him over the settee. Both men rolled off the side of the settee in a struggle. A full blown wrestling match started as the two men tried to pin each other to the floor. Heero landed on his back with a loud thump his lover landing on top of him, heaving in a deep breath Duo yelled, "I'll have you for that!"

A small smile came to Heero's face as he looked up into his lovers eyes.

"So take me," he whispered.

He grabbed hold of the milk soaked cross necklace around Duo's neck. Curling his finger round the silver chain he pulled the man slowly towards him until their bodies were lying flat against each other, their faces inches apart. His hand ran down the man's sticky heart shaped face, as their eyes searched each others. Slowly the blue-eyed man reached up and leisurely licked Duo's left cheek, tasting the milk which he'd just tipped over him and a few bread crumbs. He smirked hearing Duo take in a staggering breath of air.

With a sudden eagerness Duo swooped down taking his lovers mouth to his, his hands desperately searching the body underneath his, quickly undoing the buttons of his lover's white shirt. Their tongues battled against each other as both men tried to get free of their clothes.

Duo stopped for a moment to pull his black stained t-shirt over his head before leaping back down to get another taste of his lover. The taste he loved so much and yet couldn't get enough of no matter what. He shivered as he felt the Heero's hands run over his body and down his back. Then they were fumbling with the buttons of his black jeans, already his obvious excitement was showing. However, once they were undone Heero slowed down for a second his eyes boring into the man above him, as he felt milk drip from the boy's naked chest onto his. Slowly he pulled down Duo's trousers, their eyes never leaving each others. Slipping his foot between Duo's legs he pulled them the rest of the way down and over his feet.

They could feel their rising hearts beating as one as Heero reached up and kissed Duo once again, his hands wondering underneath the others devil boxer shorts feeling the soft skin under his touch. Everything about Duo was perfect to Heero, from the way the man was always moody in the mornings to the way he would do anything to keep him happy. He hoped that what they had would never fall apart. Slowly dragging his fingertips up Duo's bare back, he heard the other moan as he dived in to kiss the crook of his neck.

The two ended up making passionate love, so intense they felt as if their souls had left their bodies and flew to heaven. Heero's deep blue eyes were trained on the braided man above him all the way through as if afraid he would disappear.

Violet eyes shinning with love and ecstasy twinkled as Duo slowly collapsed on Heero below him. Both sharing their naked body heat on the floor of their lounge, while trying to slow their wild heartbeats. Duo could feel his body shaking; all his nerves were on end. His breathing had reduced to short puffs as he tried to calm himself down.

"Duo?" Heero whispered, feeling the stickiness of the milk against his skin. "You're all sticky."

A salutary chuckle erupted from the other in his collapsed place on top of his lover. He moaned, "you have no idea."

/////////////////////////

Heero climbed the stairs of the old house remembering after that Duo gave him his precious cross necklace. He never felt so complete in his life. He turned to the right at the top and opened the door on his left. Entering the room he stared at the large black quilted bed still unmade. He walked in slowly and cautiously when noticing the cross necklace placed on the dressing room table. He closed his eyes remembering in pain as he tore the necklace from his neck and chucked it onto the table before packing his bags to leave to live with Relena, thinking the man had left him. His wary eyes landed on the large bedroom window as he thought back.

///////////////////////

Standing by their open bedroom window staring up at the starry sky with only a loose black bed sheet wrapped around their naked waists, Duo held desperately onto Heero in front of him. His head was resting on the taller mans shoulder, the feeling of Heero's hands running up and down his spine was comforting. Their bodies fitted so together perfectly. It was times like this that Heero wondered how he'd ended up with the beautiful long haired man. They often woke up in the middle of the night and spent their time staring up at the stars together, mostly after one of them had had a bad nightmare. The nights would be silent, the two holding onto each other listening to the city around them.

"I never knew I could feel like this." Duo heard Heero mumble, his voice low and vibrating against his warm cheek pressed against the man's shoulder.

"Like what 'Ro?"

"Like I've never set a foot on earth before," the other man murmured back. Duo smiled brightly lifting his head from the man's shoulder he looked up at his love. Reaching up he gently kissed the other's mouth.

"I love you…" Heero whispered, the words falling naturally from his lips. Duo's grin lit up the room.

"Dido" he murmured, his lips close to the others. "I love you, come what may Heero, I'll always be here… wherever you wanna go…my footsteps will always follow yours."

/////////////////////////

Heero sat on the edge of the bed as he remembered why his and Duo's life didn't turn out right. He felt the guilt rise in him as did his hatred for Relena. Why hadn't they told everyone about their relationship before? Why did they keep it a secret? His life was perfect with Duo and he knew it…Heero flopped back onto the bed and rolled into a ball letting the first of the tears fall, he ignored the fact that it was weak for a man to cry as he always thought. His heart ached for the man in jail about to be sent to his death.

"I love you Duo." He whispered into what he thought was the dead night. A light very familiar laugh made his head snap up and towards the darkened corner of the room. Suddenly and unusually, everything made sense.

**TBC...**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN - This is the last chap folks, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. I would like to say thanks everyone who reviewed - Maskelle, Pikeebo, Angel Hacker and everyone else! I love you all. Also my Beta's :) **

**Chapter 18**

Wufei grabbed hold of his wife's hand as she had another contraction. He grit his teeth at her strong grip and wished the baby to come out soon however the doctors predicted it another hour. He grabbed the drying towel on her forehead and dabbed it in a bucket of cold water the nurse had given him. Placing it back on her head she sighed gratefully. It was getting late and Sally was getting very tired. The sun had set hours ago outside. He glanced up at the statue of the Chinese god Chang Hs'ien, who was the Chinese god of children. He closed his eyes silently praying.

"Wufei…what happened…" Sally breathed as the contractions settled down for a bit

"The Judge providing the evidence decided the case straight away." Wufei murmured sadly, "capital punishment at sunrise."

"No…Duo!" The blonde woman whimpered, "he must have had a valid reason Wufei!"

"He did," the Chinese man replied as his wife squeezed his hand tightly. He waited for the contraction to pass until he spoke again. "He was a solider for the Fardo Party…" he muttered, "you remember the leader was assassinated."

Sally nodded tiredly. "Well Relena and the other parliament members who were killed helped destroy the main Fardo base killing many people."

"Oh god!" Sally gasped in shock. She shook her head as if willing the new information to go away, her friend was a murderer.

"And Duo was there?" Wufei nodded at his wife's question and silently watched as she closed her eyes - a distort look cross her face. He hated all the pain everyone was going through, he wished none of this had ever happened and that his friends were still friends and Relena hadn't of killed all those people. In a rage he yanked his copy of the clues from his jacket pocket and began to screw each one up into a little ball before throwing them into the bin. However he froze wen his eyes rested on the last clue.

**All the answers in a continuous footsteps**

_Its time for one to be destroyed_

_Are you scared?_

_You should be._

_I am what you are 2x _

_Who am I?_

"I am what you are 2x," he whispered. "That's too obvious…"

"Wufei?" Sally murmured when suddenly the man's phone went off. A passing nurse frowned at him and motioned for him to not use his mobile within the hospital. He took the call anyway holding it up to his ear he said his name down the phone.

"Chief Preventer WuFei? This is Preventer Carl, we have a situation. We need you down here straight away," he spoke quickly the noises of sirens in the background causing Wufei's heart to beat faster.

"What's happened?" he asked

"Headquarters…It's been blown up," Wufei felt his heart stop…Duo….

"I'll be straight down!" He called shutting off his phone. He turned to Sally who just motioned him to leave.

"Get out Wufei! As long as you're back for when this baby comes out I wont decapitate you!" She cried. Quickly bending down and giving his wife a small kiss on the lips he smiled.

"I love you Sally, more than you know."

"Get outta here Chang!" She rolled her eyes; he grinned at her before rushing from the room. She watched him go a large smile on her face, though deep down her heart ached.

'Please let Duo be OK,' she thought, before a soul moving contraction took over.

xXx

Wufei spun his car out onto the street going as fast as he could. The sound of sirens started to get louder as he neared the Preventer Headquarters only 1 mile away from the hospital. Rounding the street corner his eyes widened once they settled on the building on fire. Parts of it had even been blown up. Fire fighters, Preventers and civilians were helping to put the fire out. Wufei's car came to a quick stop as he jumped out. His eyes just couldn't take in the whole scene, but one thing was screaming in his mind 'Get Duo out!'.

Just as he was about to put that plan into action he noticed Heero standing to one side, motionless and staring up at the fire in silence. Rushing over to his friend he pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Heero what happened?!" He yelled in horror.

"Apparently the base was attacked," the other replied calmly the flames dancing in his deep blue eyes.

"Heero, Duo's in there!" The Chinese man yelled in panic and distress. Heero shrugged his shoulders at the comment. Wufei's eyes widened, "don't you care?!"

"Of course." Heero's clipped voice chided

"Listen," Wufei pulled Heero close so no one could over hear. "I have a theory that there are 2 people in this assassination business."

"You would be correct Wufei," Heero answered flatly

"What?" Wufei yelled, "You knew?!"

"Hmmm." The 'Perfect Solider' brought out a gold bullet from his pocket, which he'd taken from the evidence department earlier. The flames danced eerily on its shiny surface.

"It's Odin."

"Odin?" Wufei's eyes widened remembering the name from past talks he'd had with Heero. "You means as in…"

"Hai…" The man murmured a slight frown showing on his forehead.

"It can't be he's dead, you yourself saw him die!"

"I thought I did..." There was confusion in his tone. "He always told me not to underestimate anyone." Heero still hadn't taken his gaze away from the shining bullet, while WuFei felt like he wanted to tear his hair out.

"I thought it was strange," he finally spoke again, "but I finally remembered that Odin only shot with gold bullets." WuFei flinched slightly at the sudden bark of laughter than left the ex-soldiers mouth. "Also the murders spelled out his name, it was so damned obvious WHY didn't I see it before?"

"Overdose, Drowned…" Wufei spoke as the realization dawned on him. He felt sick.

"Immolation, as he liked to call it when he burnt someone to death and Mariemaia had a Narcotic drug." Heero stared off into the dancing flames, the orange light, lighting up his face in the darkness. "He's a psychopath, a killing machine." Glancing at WuFei out the corner of his eye he murmured, "to Odin life is a game, it will never end."

Fear rose on Wufei's face, "Odin will not stop until he's had revenge."

"But what about Duo…" the Chinese man spluttered pointing to the burning wreck.

"What about him?"

"He's still in there!" Wufei yelled hysterically. "Duo Maxwell, the love of your life is in there!"

"Indeed," WuFei heard him murmur, "eliminate all obstacles."

"You mean…Odin set the building on fire to kill Duo?" the Chinese man asked, "To get rid of his evidence?" Heero didn't reply "Then what are we going to do?"

"Nothing...sit and wait…"

"We can't do that, there's no justice in it!"

"What else can we do...Odin will be back again...Relena's next."

"Shit…Duo's still in there Heero!" Wufei backed away from his friend as he turned to help put the fire out to save his friend. Heero stayed still in his place staring up at the burning building, the flames dancing within his eyes.

"You know what Duo..." he murmured turning from the wreckage he looked down at the small black detonator within this hand and a small lock pick. "I'm more than willing to help you assassinate Miss Relena Peacecraft," he murmured before sliding it in his back pocket.

His cobalt blue eyes flickered off into the darkness of the streets when he noticed two figures within one of the alleyways. They stayed where they were for a second before disappearing into the shadows, a flick of a trailing braid following one.

Heero smiled as his hand ran over the cross hid under his shirt.

"I love you come what may Duo. I'll always be here… wherever you wanna go…my footsteps will always follow yours."

**Owari......**


End file.
